Kairi's Resolve
by darkcrushblade
Summary: Kairi's search for Sora is over and now she is fighting with him to stop the darkness. But is it the darkness they should fear, or the light and the calamity from the skies? R
1. Prologue

A young girl of about fifteen walked down a sunny beach.  As she stopped to admire the beautiful, crashing waves of the ocean, a warm wind blew through her auburn hair.  Her eyes took on a faraway look as she began to remember distant memories.  They took form in the shape of a young boy with brown hair, searing blue eyes, and a strong heart.  

"Sora…", she whispered, "…you promised."  "You promised to come ba ¾ 'HEADS UP!!', someone yelled interrupting her thoughts.  

"Wha…?" the girl turned around just in time to catch a blitzball with a forehead.  She stumbled and fell to the sand.  

"Kairi, are you all right?" A boy stood over Kairi with a concerned look on his face.  

"What do you think Wakka?", Kairi asked.  

"Hey it's not my fault, man," Wakka countered, "I said 'heads up'."  

"HEY WAKKA, HURRY UP WILLYA!?", a voice called out. 

"IN A MINUTE, TIDUS!" Wakka turned back to his friend.  "Are you sure you're okay, man?"  

Kairi looked up at Wakka and smiled.  "I'll be fine, it's probably just a mild concussion but I'll walk it off."  Wakka grinned and ran back to join Tidus.  

Kairi shook her head and turned to follow Wakka when something caught her eye.  Curious, she walked down the beach to see what was shining in the sand.  She discovered that the glare was the sun reflecting off of a glass bottle with a key chain wrapped around it.  She also noticed that there was a bit of paper inside of the glass bottle.  The rest of the bottle and chain were half buried in the dug so she dug it out.  

Kairi looked at the end of the key chain and gasped when she recognized the ornament attached to it.  To any other person, it was a simple, metal flower.  To Kairi, it was the symbol of everything she and Sora had together.  It was the good luck charm she gave to him back in the other world.  "The paper must be a message from Sora!" she realized.  She looked around for something to get the paper out but, finding nothing, she smashed the bottle open with a rock.  There, on the hot sand, she began to eagerly read the message.

_Kairi, _

_I send this letter to you with the confidence that it will reach you.  Even though we're worlds apart, out hearts will be connected forever.  I made two promises to you in the past Kairi, one was to return your good luck charm, and the other was to return to you someday.  I've fulfilled one but I don't know if I can fulfill the other.  I've found Riku and he's doing fine.  He's frustrated with himself for being taken by Ansem and punishes himself day in and day out.  You know Riku.  We have spent so long trying to find the door out of Kingdom Hearts but we're running out of time.  The heartless are getting stronger while we are getting weaker.  Riku is starting to lose hope and I don't blame him.  The only thing keeping me from losing faith is the hope that I'll see you again.  Take care._

Sora 

Kairi read the letter again and again until her tears blurred it out of sight.  The ache in her heart was so deep that she couldn't breathe.  Her tears dropped on the good luck charm and it began to glow, but Kairi didn't notice.  She began wiping the tears away and screamed to the unanswering sky.  

"I'm a princess of heart, my heart is the one of the purest lights there is!  There has to be something I can do to bring them back!"  

She put the letter in her pocket and was about to do the same with the charm when she saw it glowing.  She gasped as the ornament began to vibrate and transform.  The light got so bright that she covered her eyes and when she lowered her hand, she saw it.  A keyblade…one of the weapons that had been able to take Sora to other worlds.  Could it take her to Sora too?  Kairi knew what she had to do.  She remembered talking with Sora about the keyblade and how heartless are always trying to destroy its master.  If she was going to find Sora, she would need to train.  She began to walk towards Tidus and Wakka.


	2. A Search

"It's almost too easy now", Kairi thought as she dodged a wild sword swing from Tidus.  Kairi had gotten stronger than Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus over the last three months and beating them was a cinch, even together.  Her keyblade granted her newfound strength and the practice she had with her friends honed her skills.  

She smiled as Wakka threw his blitzball at her, thinking she was too preoccupied with Tidus.  She wasn't.  Just as the ball was about to hit her in the back of the head, Kairi sidestepped, ever so gracefully, to her right.  Tidus eyes widened as he realized his fate.  

"Aaarrggghh!!!" he cried as the ball hit him square in the nose.  Kairi saw her chance and hit him across the chest with her wooden sword.  Tidus fell to the ground and stayed there.  

Wakka scratched his head, "Sorry, man, she's a little too fast."  

"Not fast enough to dodge me!!", Selphie yelled as she swung her nun chucs toward Kairi.  Kairi smirked and grabbed Selphie's nun chucs in midair.  She pulled Selphie towards her, while swinging her sword low, towards Selphie's stomach.  Selphie let go and jumped back just in time to miss the quick swipe of Kairi's sword.  Wakka threw his blitzball again only to have it kicked back at him by Kairi.  The blitzball hit Wakka in the chest and he collapsed to the sand groaning.  

"Give up yet…?", Kairi taunted switching her sword from hand to hand.  

Selphie, weaponless and partnerless, nevertheless attacked Kairi with her bare hands.  Kairi dodged the punches with ease and pushed her mockingly.  She then dropped down and tripped Selphie as she ran towards her.  

"Alright I give…", Selphie pouted as she got up from the sand.  

"Yeah man, you're way too strong for us.", Wakka grumbled.  Tidus just held his head up to stop his nose from bleeding.  

Kairi grinned.  "Maybe it's you guys who need to practice." 

Wakka began to walk toward the dock, "No need to rub it in, man."  Tidus and Selphie followed.  They got in their boats and began to row back home.  

"See you later, Kairi!", "Bye-bye!", "See you tomorrow!" they all yelled.  

Kairi waved and walked toward the Secret Place.  While walking, she summoned her keyblade, christened the Promise Keeper, and began swinging it back and forth.  She reached the entrance of the Secret Place and peered in.  

As always a chill traveled down her spine.  This is the place where it all started, where Sora met Ansem and where the door to other worlds was.   She crawled in.  

Normally when visiting the Secret Place, Kairi would admire the pictures on the walls, especially the one of her and Sora.  This time, however she felt drawn toward the door.  The door that transported them to other worlds and adventures.  Kairi raised her keyblade and it began to glow.  A keyhole appeared on the door and disappeared.  The door opened and Kairi looked through.  All she saw was darkness.  She hesitated for fear that she would be swallowed by this darkness, but she thought of Sora and jumped through.

Kairi slowly came to on the cold ground of an unknown place.  She looked around.  

"Where am I?", she shook her head groggily.  It seemed as if she were in a grassy plain, but everything was so dark.  

"Keyblade master…" 

Kairi turned to find a figure dressed in a cloak that seemed blacker than the night sky.  He wore a hood and his silverfish hair covered his eyes, but the rest of his face was still visible.  

"Who _are _you?" Kairi summoned the Promise Keeper and held it between herself and the figure.  

"Why should I give you my name so readily, keyblade master?" the figure asked.  "You haven't yet earned the right to know it." 

Kairi bristled, "You, you arrogant…bastard!  She tightened her grip on the Promise Keeper.  

The figure smirked and summoned two keyblades, "So you want to fight me, huh?"  

Kairi gasped, "You're a keyblade master too?!" 

The smirk on the figure's face widened into a smile and, with a swiftness that stunned her, he attacked.  Kairi jumped back and unleashed her own attack to counter that of the figure's.  The sound of the three keyblades clashing together sounded like thunder and, as if on cue, the heavens parted and rain began to fall.  

Although Kairi would never admit it, she was terrified of this hooded figure.  As she dodged one of his attacks, she thought about how strong he was.  She could feel his strength through her keyblade and feared it.  The figure swung one of his keyblades towards her legs and she instinctively jumped.  Big mistake.  He slammed his fist into her gut and sent her flying to the ground.  He then jumped into the air and brought the keyblades down toward the ground for the final attack.  Kairi knew she couldn't defeat this being and closed her eyes to accept her fate.  

"You're just going to give up, after all of that?"  

That voice…so familiar.  

"Sora?", Kari whispered.  "Give me your strength."  She felt different, more…powerful.  She opened her eyes and saw the figure dropping from the sky.  She got up and performed a move she had seen Sora do before.  She threw her keyblade at the figure with lighting speed and jumped into the air.  The Promise Keeper hit its mark and the figure's attack was stopped and she flew past him, propelled by her powerful jump.  She grabbed her keyblade and threw it again at the falling figure's back.  It slammed into him and sent him crashing to the ground below.  She dived and grabbed the Promise Keeper on the way down.  She landed and stood in her fighting stance ready to go again.  

The figure got up and smiled.  "My name is Yuyami, Yuyami Tsubasa.  I came because I sensed the power of another keyblade."  

Kairi began to relax, "I'm Kairi, I'm here looking for two more keyblade masters named Riku and Sora…you haven't seen them have you?"  

"No, you're the only keyblade master I've sensed here."  Kairi looked down.  

"Don't worry, my mission is to find the keyblade masters, all of them, and form an attack against the ultimate dark force."  

Kairi looked at him, "The ultimate dark force…?"


	3. A Dark Test

"The ultimate dark force?"  Kairi looked at Yuyami with wide eyes.  

"Yes…the source of all heartless, the entity craving to devour every world's heart", Yuyami answered.  "I don't have any details myself, I just know that my job is to help the other keyblade masters destroy it before it destroys us."  

Kairi shivered, not knowing whether it was because of the cold or fright of this new enemy.  

Yuyami had the grace to assume the former.  "This land is always dark, and always cold."  He picked up a backpack that had been hidden in some bushes and began rummaging through it.  "Here, this coat will keep you warm."  He handed her a trenchcoat similar to his.  

Kairi held it for a moment and put it on.  She was about to leave the hood off but Yuyami told her to put it on.  

"Our faces our better left unseen due to the importance of our mission."  

Kairi did what she was told.  "So what now?"  Kairi looked at Yuyami waiting for an answer.  

Yuyami looked up at the sky.  "In this world, when grey moon is up, it's nighttime."  "When the white moon is up, it's daytime." "Even though this world is always bathed in darkness, there is a difference between night and day,"  he added as an afterthought.  "Right now we should probably get some sleep, I'll start a fire."  

He pulled a couple of sleeping bags out of the bag and laid them on the ground.  

"I'll just go get some wood for the fire, I'll be right back."  Kairi nodded and laid down on the sleeping bag.  

"I'll stay awake until Yuyami comes back," Kairi thought, laying back.

Kairi was walking down a dark empty street and heartless were sprouting from every shadow.  However, she continued unhindered and unafraid.  The heartless wouldn't attack her.  How did she know?  She just did.  Even all of the big, badass heartless left her alone.  They just…watched her.  

Suddenly, Yuyami appeared in front of her.  

"You are the source of all heartless," he pointed at her.  Kairi stepped back. 

"Who me?" 

"You are the source of all evil, of all pain, of all misery."  Yuyami summoned his keyblades.  "You must die."  

Kairi realized that he wasn't talking to her, so she turned around.  There, in the shadows, lurked a dark figure.  Kairi strained her eyes to make out who it was.  He looked so familiar.  The figure raised his and hand all of the heartless attacked her.  She screamed and the only thing she could see was the inky blackness of oblivion.

Kairi woke up screaming only to have water thrown in her face.  "What the hell!?"  She spit out water and dried her face on her coat.  

"Sorry."  Yuyami sounded embarrassed.  "I didn't know how to calm you so I reacted on my first instinct."  

"Where'd you get water!?"  

"From my bag," Yuyami answered.  

Kairi peered into it.  "What is it, bottomless or something?"  

Yuyami smiled.  "Have you ever met a wizard named Merlin in Traverse Town." Kairi thought.  

"Actually I have, why?"  Yuyami picked up the bag.  "I helped him out of a tight spot one day and he enchanted this bag.  It can hold more room than it looks."  

"Interesting…" Kairi said, although her tone suggested otherwise.  

"I'll be back."  Yuyami began to walk off.  

"Where are you going?"  Kairi didn't like the thought of being on her own when the heartless could attack at anytime.  

"I'll be back," he repeated and walked through some bushes.  

Kairi hugged her knees to her chest and thought about her dream.  Who was that figure?  Why did he look so familiar to her?  

Kairi was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts.  "Wha, what was that?"  She thought the ground just shook for a moment.  

She stood up and summoned the Promise Keeper.  Whatever was coming was in for a rude awakening.  She looked at the ground in horror because the ground was turning as black as a raven's wing.  Heartless began sprout from the ground like mutated plants.  

"There must be hundreds," she thought looking at seemed to be an endless see of shadows.  She stood, waiting for an attack, but afraid to launch one herself for fear of their numbers.  The heartless stood, waiting for an attack, but afraid to launch one because of their fear of the keyblade.  

Suddenly, all of the heartless' heads snapped up as if they heard a voice she couldn't.  She thought that this could be her chance to run if she wasn't surrounded.  Without warning, all of the heartless attacked as one.  She found herself being attacked from all sides.  She dished out major damage but it seemed like whenever she destroyed one heartless, three more would take its place.  She was getting weary already and there were still millions of heartless left to kill.  A few jumped at her and she destroyed with with one swipe of her keyblade.  She then jumped in the air and a few jumped with her.  She swiped upward with the Promise Keeper and destroyed five more but more appeared out of the shadows.  She landed back on the ground and performed Strike Raid with all of her might.  The keyblade passed through many heartless foing away and many more on its return.  She grabbed it and began slashing at more heartless.  

She looked over her shoulder and saw Yuyami running toward her.  He jumped and brought his keyblades crashing to the ground with fearsome force.  The ground split open and most of the heartless fell into the chasm.  

The rest of the heartless were just cleanup and when they were done, Kairi swung her keyblade at Yuyami.  He ducked laughing.  

"Where the hell were you!?" she asked.  

He went back to the bushes and brought back the carcass of a small boar.  "Breakfast."


	4. A PitchBlack City

"For some reason, my eyes aren't adjusting to the light."  Kairi squinted at the ground trying to watch her footing.  

"It takes a while to get used to the darkness."  Yuyami began rummaging through his backpack again.  "Wear this."  He threw her a black piece of cloth.  

"What am I supposed to do with this?"  Kairi looked at the cloth.  

"Wear it around your eyes like a blindfold."  He continued walking.  "You'll be virtually blind but your after you wear it for a while, your eyes will adjust and the darkness won't be as thick." 

She looked at him and saw his eyes for the first time.  They were a brilliant gray, almost silver in color.  Her eyes lingered a little bit longer before she put the cloth around her eyes and tied it behind her hair.  She couldn't see a thing.  

This is stupid, she thought.  Now I really can't see and if we're attacked I'll have to waste time taking it off.  

As if reading her mind Yuyami said, "You'll also need to learn how to defend yourself without light.  Remember, there is NO light in this world."  

Kairi looked in his general direction.  

"Where are we going?" She noticed before that they were walking into what looked like a fogbank.  She looked at Yuyami while they walked down a dark road.  

Yuyami stayed silent, munching on a leftover piece of boar.  

Kairi shook her head.  She didn't know whether Yuyami was an ass on accident or if he practiced but he sure could get under her skin.  

"Treno," Yuyami said after finishing his food.  

"Treno?"  Kairi stopped and looked at Yuyami again.  "Why Treno, where is it?"  Yuyami kept walking.  

"Treno is a city rife with bandits and cutthroats, but it's a great place to gather information."  

Kairi had to run to catch up with him.  "We're looking for information about the other keyblade masters, right?"  

Yuyami nodded, "Correct."  

Kairi was silent for a minute.  She had so many questions and asked one off the top of her head.  "How long will it take to get there?"  

"We should come upon it in an hour or two", he answered.  Kairi gawked.  "An hour or two!?"  She was about to really cut into him when she heard something coming from above.  

For some reason, Yuyami just kept walking.  She whipped out Promise Keeper and whirled around to face whatever was coming at her.  

"What is it?" she wondered aloud.  It sounded huge.  

"An airship, they travel using the mist around here."  Kairi was still cautious.  "What's an airship?"  

"Um, a big ship that flies in the air."  Yuyami chuckled.  

"Oh."  She dismissed her keyblade, feeling a little stupid.  

Another airship flew by, pretty close to the ground with a rope dangling from it.  On the side was written "Treno".  Yuyami's head snapped up.  He wasn't one to waste opportunities and he instantly went into action.  He ran toward the rope and motioned for Kairi to follow.  He grabbed the rope and held his hand out to Kairi.  She grabbed it and let him pull her up to the rope.  They began to climb and reached the deck in no time.  Yuyami looked around to see if anyone saw them but it looked like they were in the clear.  He walked to a back room and saw that it was filled with barrels.  

"Home sweet home, for now anyways."  He laid on the floor curled up and closed his eyes.  

Kairi shook her head.  "How long will it take to get to Treno by airship?"  

Yuyami answered without opening his eyes, "In about an hour." 

 Kairi sat down and leaned against a barrel.  She closed her eyes and fell into slumber.

The same dream. 

 Kairi walks down the empty road with heartless abound.  

Yuyami points at her shouting, "Source of darkness, source of darkness."  

This time she knows its not her and turns around.  

There's that familiar image.  

She tries desperately to see who it is, but the figure is covered in shadows.  

"Kairi…"  

The figure looks at her. 

 "It's your fault that I am the source…the source of evil."  

Kairi flinched.  

"WHO ARE YOU!!"  

She summons her keyblade to attack the figure and is destroyed by heartless once again…

Kairi awoke to Yuyami's hand on her shoulder.  "The same dream."  It wasn't a question.  

"Yeah."  Kairi shivered from the memory of the heartless covering her.  

"Tell me about it."  He looked at her with an intense gaze.  "If you've had the same dream twice, it must mean something."  Yuyami held her eyes with is own.  "It may shed light on our journey."  

She looked away.  "Okay."  

She told him everything about her dream: the heartless, his appearance, and the unknown figure.  Yuyami frowned as he retreated into his thoughts.  

"This figure, who do you think it could be?"  

"I don't know.  Whenever I see him, I get the feeling that we know each other."  

She used to think she only knew the other kids on Destiny Island, but when her eyes were opened as a princess of heart, she realized that she had a previous life.  

"I used to live in Hollow Bastion, have you heard of it?"  Yuyami nodded.  Kairi continued, "Maybe the person in my dreams could be from there."  

Yuyami sighed and looked away.  "There could be limitless possibilities, I suggest you watch your friends."  

Kairi looked at him and smiled.  "Even you?"  

He looked back at her, minus the smile.  "Especially me."  

Kairi was about to think about that when the airship stopped.  They were in Treno.

"First we go see a guy."  They were jumping off the deck onto the ground below and Yuyami was stating their mission.  "He may have some kind of information about the other keyblade masters." 

Kairi, not really listening to him but nodding anyway, was realizing that there was actually a little visibility with the cloth on.  She was starting to see more.  

"Then we stock up on supplies, you know potions and stuff."  They were walking into a shady building in the slums of Treno.  

Kairi sensed sudden movement to her left and jumped back in time to avoid an attack.  She heard the sound of metal on metal and faintly saw Yuyami holding a guy at bay with his keyblades.  The guy withdrew his attack and put what looked like daggers to Kairi back on his hips.  

"Long time no see 'Twilight Wings', thought you were gone forever."  

Yuyami dismissed his keyblades and put a hand on the guy's shoulder.  "Sorry Zidane, I got sidetracked."  

He looked over at Kairi.  Zidane looked at her and grasped her hand.  Instead of shaking it, like she expected, he kissed it.  

"Pleasure's all mine, ma'am."  Kairi smiled.  "How did you know I wasn't a man?"  Zidane laughed and bowed.  "A girl like you couldn't hide her beauty, even under that hood and blindfold.  

Yuyami sighed and shook his head.  

Kairi asked, "Why did you call Yuyami 'Twilight Wings'?"  Zidane gestured toward Yuyami with his dagger which was, once again, unsheathed.  

"That's what his name means, Yuyami Tsubasa…or Twilight Wings."  

"Have you heard any news about the other keybearers."  Yuyami folded his arms.  

"That's my Twilight," Zidane laughed.  "Always kill first, business second, act friendly never."  "I heard that one of the keyblade masters was imprisoned in Midgar."  

Yuyami's head snapped up.  "Midgar?"  

Kairi looked from Zidane to Yuyami.  "Is that good or bad?"  

Zidane rubbed his hair and tried to think of a good answer.  "It depends on who you know."  "If you go there alone, you'll definitely get smacked up by Vincent and Barret," Zidane added. 

 "Who are they?"  Kairi was worried about Sora and Riku.  If they ran into these two guys that guard Midgar, would they be able to handle them?  Kairi was about to ask him when she heard something explode outside.  She also heard shouts and screams, some containing fear, while others were pain.  

Yuyami grinned.  "The heartless are here…"  


	5. An Army of Millions

Kairi summoned her keyblade and looked toward the door.  Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see through the blindfold.  

Suddenly, a heartless burst through the door running toward them.  Kairi ran toward it ready to crush it into oblivion when she heard it talk.  

"What are you doing, I'm not a heartless!"  

Zidane jumped toward them yelling, "He's right, he's no heartless!"  

Kairi stopped.  She looked at the figure in front of her.  "He sure looks like a heartless…"  

The figure lowered his head and toed the ground sheepishly.  "M, My name's Vivi, I'm a black mage."  

Kairi apologized but was still on guard..  "Sorry, I guess I got ahead of myself."  

Yuyami smirked and folded his arms.  "You've really changed, Kairi."  "I bet before all of this, you wouldn't have hurt a fly."  

Kairi looked at Yuyami and began walking toward the door.  "Shutup, we have heartless to kill."  

Zidane brandished his daggers and smiled.  "This is my kind of girl."  Yuyami began to walk toward the door also.  

"You're too whipped by Dagger to be coming on to another girl," Yuyami whispered.

Zidane sighed and looked at Kairi who turned toward Vivi.  "Can you fight?"  

Even though Kairi couldn't see his expression, he sounded like he was smiling.  "I think I'll be okay…", he said, gripping a rod.  

Yuyami opened the door and they all saw the many of heartless wreaking havoc on the city.  Kairi cursed softly and gripped her keyblade tighter.  How many were out there?  Thousands? Millions?  She shivered.  

Yuyami summoned his keyblades and looked back.  "Everyone ready?"  Vivi nodded.  Kairi did the same.  

Zidane grinned and raised his daggers.  "Of course!"  Yuyami turned back toward the door and tensed.  

"Well, let's go."  They walked out to face the darkness.  

………………………………

He walked in darkness calling out one name over and over again.  

It was raining and his silver hair was soaked.  

The darkness was all around him and the night was freezing.  

He didn't care.  

He would search all day, all night, forever.  

He would only stop to eat and sleep.  

He didn't have time for anything else.  

Time had no meaning.  

Every minute he wasn't searching, death was one step closer to him.  

Every now and then a heartless would appear and he would dispatch it with ease.  

He had no time to deal with small issues like that, his mission was too important.  

He had to find the key.  

The one who would, could open the door to the light.  

He would find him…his enemy, his rival, his friend…

………………………………

Kairi ducked as a heartless flew toward her.  She swiped upward with her keyblade and destroyed it.  She then jumped toward a flying heartless and gave a swift swipe to its midsection.  It disappeared in a flash of dark energy.  

She looked toward her friends and saw that they were fighting as furiously as she was.  She turned around to dodge a heartless attack but wasn't fast enough to dodge another.  It hit her in the shoulder with stunning force and she crashed into some boxes.  

She got up before the heartless could overwhelm her and gingerly touched her shoulder.  She couldn't feel it but she her fingers felt something warm.  Blood?  It was too dark to see.  She held her keyblade in her right hand and ran toward the others.  A heartless jumped in her way and she slashed at it without stopping.  

"Retreat! Retreat!"  Yuyami was signaling for everyone to follow him.  Kairi looked around and saw Zidane acrobatically flipping over heartless and running toward them.  Vivi was letting loose a volley of powerful fire spells and was also running in their direction.  

"Follow me!"  Zidane was running toward a huge mansion.  They ran inside and Zidane shut the door. 

 "How is this gonna help us, they can teleport in here!"  Kairi was still holding her arm trying to stop the bleeding. 

Zidane answered, "This mansion has been blessed by a white mage to be a haven from the heartless."  

They sat down and began to look at their wounds.  Vivi's wrist appeared to be broken, Zidane had a nasty cut below his eye and scrathes everywhere, and Kairi still had a deep wound in her arm.  Yuyami reached into his ever-present backpack and began handing out potions.  Kairi took hers and rubbed some into her wound.  It began to get warm and instantly heal.  It was amazing every time she saw a potion in action, the tissue reconnecting and blood returning.  

"So what do we do now."  Vivi was wrapping a cloth tightly around his wrist and casting a petrify spell on it so it wouldn't move.  

Zidane, who was rubbing a potion into the his cut, answered, "We wait here until the heartless are done and heal up."  

Yuyami wasn't saying anything.  He was just standing outside of the window watching the heartless destroy everything.  

"The heartless are hungry…"  

A voice came from the balcony and they all looked up, ready for another battle.  "The heartless need sustenance, and even the hundreds of hearts they devour in this town won't fill their appetites."  

Yuyami summoned his keyblades once more and climbed the stairs to the balcony but Zidane beat him to it.  "Dammit Kuja, you shouldn't sneak up on people!"  

Kairi ran up and saw a man with silver hair standing with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.  "Zidane, I can't believe you jost got your ass whupped by a few heartless, especially when you can go into the 'trance'."  

Yuyami looked away and Zidane lowered his head.  Kairi looked at them and asked, "What's a 'trance'?"  

Vivi looked up at her.  "Kuja and Zidane came from a different planet called Terra and have a power called the 'trance'." 

 "What happens?", she asked.  

Zidane closed his eyes and sighed.  "I become way more powerful, but I also lose control of myself a little every time I use it.  I'm afraid that one day, I'll completely lose control and…"  

He didn't have to finish.  

Kuja chuckled.  "If you ever went berserk, I'd finish you off in no time."  

Yuyami walked back down the stairs and continued his watch by the window.  They all began to walk down the stairs with Kuja in the lead.  

"So what's it gonna be?"  Kuja looked at Zidane.  "You gonna punk out or are you gonna be a man and take these heartless out with me?"  

Kuja's eyes began to glow along with the rest of his body.  Kairi shielded her eyes and when she lowered her arm, she saw that Kuja had transformed to some kind of red, furry figure with a tail.  She felt intense power radiating from him and had an involuntary shiver.  

"THIS, THIS IS THE POWER OF THE 'TRANCE'."  Kuja smiled and turned to Zidane.  "ARE YOU AFRAID?  WE CAN DESTROY THESE MONSTROSITIES IN A MATTER OF MOMENTS."  

Zidane folded his arms and said, "Why do you wanna help me?  What's in it for you?"  

Kuja lauged.  "THEY ARE A THREAT TO MY LIFE ALSO, AND THAT'S THE ONE THING I CARE ABOUT."  

Zidane shook his head and looked at Yuyami.  Yuyami returned his gaze and shrugged.  Zidane also shrugged.  

"Let's do it."  Zidane closed his eyes and focused his energy and he began to shine.  Kairi once again shielded her eyes and when she lowered her arm, she saw Zidane except he was covered in pink fur.  He was also giving off a fearsome power.  Zidane turned to her.  

"HEY, DON'T BE AFRAID BEAUTIFUL."  "THIS'LL ONLY TAKE A SEC."  Then, in unison they flew out of the mansion to battle the heartless army.  

Yuyami turned to Kairi and said, "Let's go, while they are distracting the heartless."  He turned to Vivi.  "Do you want to come?"  Vivi shook his head.  "I, I think I'll stay here and wait for them to return."  

Kairi went over to Vivi and hugged him.  "Be careful."  "You too.", he answered.  "Later."  Yuyami nodded toward Vivi and motioned for Kairi to follow him.  He led her to an underground passage by what looked like an auction room.  They went in and they were once again on the run.


	6. Memories of a Forgotten Past

"We're going to Midgar, aren't we?", Kairi asked, looking at Yuyami.  

"Yes.",he answered.  "We have to find the other keyblade masters, and fast."  

Kairi began to think about Sora and Riku, wondering how they were doing.  They might not even be alive, she thought.  And pretty soon, her and Yuyami might not be either.  

"Stop."  Yuyami looked at her.  

"What?", Kairi asked.  

Yuyami answered, "Stop thinking negative thoughts, we're going to be okay and your friends too."  

She didn't know how he knew what she was thinking, but she was grateful for the reassurance.  

"So…Yuyami."  Kairi looked at him.  

"Yes?", he asked.  

"You haven't told me about yourself.  Where are you from?  What was your childhood like?  How did you get the keyblade?"  

Yuyami sighed and chuckled without mirth.  "Well…I was a happy kid, I guess.  My mother and father, they loved me a lot."  Yuyami smiled as his eyes took on a distant look.  "They used to take me everywhere with them.  To operas, parades, even their personal attack classes.  Those were the days when heartless were just appearing in our world and everyone was warned to be prepared for the worst.  I don't think all of the personal attack classes in the world could have saved them form the heartless."  

Kairi closed her eyes.  "You mean…?"  

"Yes", he answered.  "One night when I was ten, the heartless attacked our city.  Everyone ran to the gumni ships to leave but there was limited room.  We were unprepared for the attack."  

Yuyami looked at Kairi with such a deep expression of pure agony, that she turned her head.  "The last gumni ship was leaving and they only had room for one more.  My parents put me on the ship even though I tried to stay.  Other people held me while I struggled to get to them."  

He sighed.  "The last memory I have is them waving at me smiling.  Smiling, while the heartless destroyed my home."  

Kairi sobbed and put a hand on his shoulder.  "I, I'm so sorry."  

Yuyami shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it.  It's ancient history, now.  Ever since that day, however, I've devoted my life to destroying the darkness that plagues us."  

Kairi shook her head and sighed.  No one man can destroy the heartless or the darkness in people's hearts, she thought.  Yuyami was on a fools mission to atone for what he couldn't do in the past, and he could pay the ultimate price.  

"Yuyami, just remember, light and darkness go hand in hand.  Without light, there is no darkness, and vice versa.  Your quest will never end.  You'll die of old age before you even begin to scratch the surface of darkness.  It can't be done.  The darkness can't be defeated…"  

"That's where you're wrong, Kairi," he said vehemently.  "I have to destroy the darkness, even if it means my life.  If I don't, then my parents' sacrifice means nothing!"  

Yuyami's voice softened.  "I know my mission is forever, and I will walk that path for eternity if I have to."  

Kairi stopped walking and clenched her fist.  

"No…"  

Yuyami stopped as well and turned to her.  "No?  No what?" 

 "You don't want to destroy the heartless, you want them to destroy you." she realized.  

He turned his head, anything not to see those accusing eyes.  

It all made sense to Kairi now.  Yuyami didn't want to help the weak, or destroy a common enemy.  He wanted to be destroyed by the very creatures that took his parents.   

"Kairi, everyone who has their heart taken away is turned into a heartless.  That means that my parents became heartless."  Yuyami smiled, and it was as cold and as empty as the road they were walking on.  "As many heartless as I've killed, I'm willing to bet that two of them were once my parents."  

Kairi winced.  "That doesn't mean you killed them."  

He shrugged and continued, "But there's a possibility.  I couldn't save my parents when I was young and they were turned into heartless.  Now that I have all of this power, I could very well have destroyed my parents.  Ironic isn't it?"  

Yuyami held out both of his hands.  "Look."  One of his hands was engulfed in fire while the other was crackling with electricity.  In the middle was ice and dark magic.  "I have all of this power.  I have magic that I don't even need to use because I am so strong.  I can even use Ultima.  Ultima for Heaven's sake!  Do you know what that means?!"  

Kairi nodded.  She faintly remembered reading ancient books about magic in Hollow Bastion.  One said how the magic Ultima was sealed off by a council of Archmages because it was too powerful.  Only a select few knew the spell, but she didn't know that Yuyami was one of them. 

Yuyami sighed and lowered his head.  "This power means nothing.  I didn't have it when I really needed it, so what's the point now."  

Kairi grabbed his arm and shook it.  "You can use this power to help people, to make their lives easier!  You don't have to give in to the darkness, you're stronger than that!"  Yuyami began walking again.  

"I'm afraid the I gave into the darkness a long time ago.  Come on, our mission is at hand."  

Kairi turned away.  "No, me being with you is just like helping you kill yourself and I won't do it, I won't!"  

Yuyami reached out his hand.  "Kairi…," he began.  

Kairi began running in another directon.  "Just leave me alone!  Go find another keyblademaster to help you!"  

Yuyami began running toward her and stopped.   "Kairi, I need you…"


	7. The New Road to Follow

Kairi ran blindly down the darkened road, wanting only to get away from Yuyami.  

He isn't as strong as he believes, she thought.  He may have a lot of strength, but his heart is weak.  

She slowed to a walk and looked back.  She only saw the darkness staring back at her and it was then that she realized how utterly alone she was.  She was on her own.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She's on her own, Yuyami thought looking at the road Kairi had run down.  He debated with himself whether he should go get her or continue his path.

She's all alone.  She could be overwhelmed by the heartless at any moment.  

I should continue my mission.  My mission is the only important thing I have.

What about Kairi?

……

You're just going to let the first friend you've ever had to leave and possibly get hurt?

Friends don't leave you when you need them.

Looks like you're about to do the same. 

I…

You can't just leave her all alone.  She could get hurt, or worse.

So what?  It was her choice to leave in the first place.  I don't need anyone…

Shrugging off all doubts and concerns, Yuyami began to walk down the road to Midgar.  He had a mission to accomplish, and he couldn't worry about a girl with too many emotions to deal with.  …even if she is his first friend…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I have to find Sora, Kairi thought to herself as she walked down the lonely road.  She closed her eyes and tried to feel for Sora's heart with her own, but to no avail.  

"Sora, where are you?  What could keep our hearts apart?"

…Kairi…

"Sora!?"

…Kairi, help m…

"Sora!!  Where are you!?"

…….

"Sora!!!!"

No one answered, but she had heard it.  Sora was still there, somewhere.  She summoned the Promise Keeper and looked at it.  The moonlight caressed it, making the silver blade gleam.  

"This will help me to find Sora.  With this I'll be able to save him and bring him back with me.  Where he belongs."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yuyami had seen a truck driving down the road, a rare occurrence because of the heartless, and hitched a ride.  He was now sitting in the passenger seat, trying to drown out the elderly driver's babble with his own thoughts.  

"Yea, back in mah day, we din have no airships and cars.  We had ta ride chocobos to wherever we had ta go.  Can't do dat no mo.  Only a few chocobos is left after dem poachers and skinnahs got ahold a' dem.  They almost eggstink now."

"Extinct,"  Yuyami murmured instinctively.  

"Eggstink, extinct, extant, they all da same boy.  Don't smart-mouth me.  I remembah back when ah was yo age, I din give no lip ta nobody.  But if anybody gave me lip, I'd whup they ass from here ta Atlantis!!"

Yuyami sighed and looked at him.  "How long before we get to Midgar, old man?"

"In about a hour," was the reply.  "So anyway, like ah was sayin, I was fightin dis big ol' dragon about da size a' dis here mass a' rocks ova here and…"

Yuyami looked back out of the window, ignoring his driver.  When I get there, he thought, I'm going to have to explain myself to Vincent and Barret or beat them down hard.  I have to rescue that keyblade master.  It's the only way to continue my mission.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kairi slowly walking down the empty road with her head down.  She still had her keyblade out and she was dragging it on the ground behind her.  

She lifted her head and saw what looked like a small town a few miles up.  She ran the last couple of miles excited to find companionship and maybe a soft bed for the night.  She read the sign at the town's entrance, 'Salom'.  Must be the name of this place, Kairi thought.  She dismissed her keyblade before walking in.

A hooded figure in a dark blue cloak walked past her mumbling.  She looked at the figure for a few seconds before continuing her exploration of the town.  Not a minute had passed before she saw more hooded figures huddled up talking.  Every few seconds, one would glance at her.  Weird, she thought.

Kairi's clear, blue eyes finally found what she was looking for.  A sign saying 'Seraph Inn' marked the place where she would spend the night.  She entered the building and stepped to the counter where another robed figure turned to attend her.  

"Um, how much to stay for the night?'

The figure said nothing, just looked at her.

"Excuse me, do you know how much it costs to sleep here?"

The figure spoke with a voice as clear and as cold as ice, "You wield one of the keyblades."

Kairi stepped back.  "How do you…"

"We are the ones that forged the keyblades.  Only ones who wield the keyblades can enter this enchanted town."

"And why should I trust you.  How do I know you're not lying?"  Kairi was still wary.  "Give me some kind of proof."

"Very well."  The figure raised its hand and in a flash of light the keyblade appeared on the counter.  "Only the ones who forged the keyblade can summon it, but we can't control it.  Only its master can."

Kairi summoned the Promise Keeper to her hand.  "Okay so you all forged the keyblades, now what?"  

"For now you need to get some rest, free of charge of course.  The room is upstairs, third door to your left.  Sleep well."

Kairi went up to the room, grateful for a moment to rest her weary body.  She climbed into bed but couldn't fall asleep.  Tossing and turning, she finally began to think about Sora and the memories they had on Destiny Islands.  Content, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

.^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"But I did the right thing right?"  Yuyami looked at the old man, waiting for an answer.  "I mean, she didn't have to leave and it wouldn't have been right to force her to stay.  No matter how important my mission is, I wouldn't force anyone to stay with me."

The old man watched the road for a minute, softly rubbing his gums together.  His eyes were distant and he stayed silent.

This must be his thinking face, Yuyami thought.  "Well, what do you think?"

"How old are ya, son?"  The old man continued to look at the road.

"Uh."  Yuyami thought for a moment.  He hadn't really given thought to his age before.  He mentally calculated it, "I'm seventeen, but what does that have to do with…anything?"

The old man chuckled.  "The way you act, people prob'ly think you twenty-somethin'."

Yuyami began to get annoyed.  "Okay, good observation, but what do you think I should have done?" 

"You should a' asked her ta stay."

Yuyami stared at him for a few seconds.  Now that someone else had said it, especially this senile old coot, he realized how simple it was.  He should have just asked her to stay.

"Crap, I really messed it up this time."  Yuyami looked at the floor.

"Ha, ha, ha!!!  Don't worry, son.  If ya really like dis heifer, she'll come back ta ya in due time and ya'll gon' be together again."

"Hey, she's not a heifer!!!  And I don't like her, you crazy old bat!!!"  Yuyami looked at him furiously.

"Right, right don't get ya panties in a bunch."

Yuyami growled softly.  His patience was starting to wear thin.  Luckily, he had saw the Midgar city limits a few seconds ago.  They were coming upon Midgar, one of the most technologically advanced cities around.

The old man stopped.  "OK, I stop right here, sonny.  I don't live in dat sterile, hellhole.  I'd rather live here in da country-fresh air."

"Alright, thanks for the ride."  Yuyami climbed out of the truck.  

"Remember these words sonny, an remember  em' good."  The old man had a serious look on his weather-beaten face.

Yuyami stayed where he was and listened.  I at least owe him this, Yuyami thought.  To listen to his crazy rantings.

"Weapons, magic, and all these other powahs is all well an good.  I bet you can prob'ly destroy about a million of dem heartless critters and not break a sweat.  But it takes a strong-ass heart to not let dat darkness take ovah you.  If you got a puny heart, den you can kill as many as dem critters as you want, but nothin can stop da evil from destroyin ya heart."  The old man tipped an imaginary hat.  "You take care now."  He drove away into the darkness.

Yuyami waved and began walking toward the Midgar gate.  I guess he wasn't as senile as I thought, Yuyami mused.  I do need to strengthen my heart if I'm to face the ultimate dark force.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kairi awoke and looked at the sky.  It was morning but all she could see was darkness and the moon.  It made her a little sad to know that the sun wouldn't rise.  She cleaned herself up and walked downstairs.  Her hostess, the hooded figure, was already waiting for her.

"You should see our leader, another keyblade master.  I'll take you."  The figure stepped from behind the counter and walked out the door.  "Please, follow me."

Kairi stood there for a second, not really sure what to do.  I guess I have no choice, she thought.    
  


"Okay, let's go," she said

Kairi followed the hooded figure through the town, all the while being stared at by the other hooded figures.  I guess I'm really special to these people, seeing as I'm a keyblade master and they are the ones who made them, she thought.

"So what do you call yourselves?"  Kairi didn't really know how to address any of these people (if they were people) and didn't want to embarrass anyone, especially herself.

"We've been called many things.  The Nobody, Archmages, Angels, Demons, the list goes on."  The figure walked briskly and Kairi almost had to jog to keep up.

"Well what should I call you guys," Kairi asked.  

"You do not have to address us."  The figure stopped at what appeared to be a small palace.  "It is us who serve you, not the other way around.  Please enter here."

Kairi nodded and walked through the mahogany doors of the palace.  The doors closed behind her and the room was engulfed in darkness.  

What do I do now, she thought as she walked through the room.  She could barely make out where she was going, but it looked like a big empty hall.  

What was that?  To her right?  Kairi thought she had saw something move with a smooth speed.  She looked around her and summoned her keyblade.  She got into a stance and waited.  

Suddenly, she was attacked from the left.  An ebon keyblade slashed out of the darkness with frightening speed.  Kairi brought the Promise Keeper up to block the attack and the two keyblades clashed together.  

Whoever was wielding the keyblade was strong, but it was so dark that she couldn't see her attacker.

This must be another test, Kairi thought as the attacker swung the keyblade low.  Kairi jumped into the air and swiped her keyblade at the person's face.  The attacker pulled back just in time and thrusted the keyblade right at Kairi's stomach, but she was already in motion swinging her keyblade back toward her body to deflect the attack.

The sheer force of Kairi's parry sent her attacker spinning, but instead of losing control, the mystery keyblade master turned it into a spinning roundhouse kick.  Kairi saw it coming, even though the change was split second, and dropped to the floor to deliver a sweeping kick.  She connected and her attacker fell to the floor, but then hopped back up like it never happened.

By now, both of them were breathing hard and waiting for each other's move.  The person raised the keyblade and swung it high with one hand.  While Kairi brought the Promise Keeper up to deflect the attack, the keyblade master's other hand crackled with electricity.

Oh no, Kairi thought, magic.  It was too late to do anything about the incoming thunder spell and she took it full-force to the stomach.  Her hair raised and her tongue stood out as volts of electricity raced through her body.  She was thrown back and slid on the floor until she crashed into a wall.  She tried to get up when she saw her attacker walking toward her, but everything began to blur and went black.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yuyami walked to the gate where he saw to armed men standing guard.  SOLDIER was emblazoned on their chests and they held their guns ready.  He walked up to them and said, "I'm coming in."

They looked at each other and laughed.  

"Biggs, he wants to get in, he says."

"Does he even know where he is, Wedge?"

"I guess not, to be demanding dumb things without showing his city pass."  

Yuyami never did like the idea of a city pass.  It was supposed to protect the people of Midgar, but all it did was confine them.  It was given only to Midgar citizens and their relatives who would want to visit.  Yuyami used to have one, but that was a long time ago.

"I don't need a city pass."

Biggs looked at Wedge and smirked.

"And why don't you need one, mister hood man?"

Yuyami summoned his keyblades and stabbed both of them in the stomach.  "I don't need one because you two are dead."

Biggs died instantly but Wedge reached into his pocket and fished out a remote.  He pressed the button and sirens began to go off.  Yuyami watched as the whole city went into lockdown.  People evacuated the streets and closed their doors.

Wedge chuckled, "That'll learn ya to mess with us…"  He died with his eyes still open and his mouth upturned in a smile.

Yuyami walked through the gate only to be confronted by hundreds of soldiers, all equipped with only swords.  Yuyami smiled.

"This isn't fair, you know!!  Hundreds against one?  That's cruel!!"  

One of the soldiers replied, "We know you're a keyblade master, and the last one we were up against was…", he quieted, realizing he was maybe giving their enemy too much information.

Well, Yuyami thought as he brought his keyblades into position, at least they know wheat they're up against…


	8. The Oblivion

Yuyami looked at the hundreds of SOLDIERS and wondered how he should handle them.  His keyblades were out and ready to go, but he didn't want to kill them all.

"SOLDIER, fall back!!!" a voice called out through the night.

The SOLDIERS looked at each other, puzzled.  Surely their commander was joking?  Why should they fall back?  They had the guy outnumbered a thousand to one.

"I repeat, fall back!!!"

The army walked back, slowly, all eyes on Yuyami.  They went into a huge, armored building with ShinRa inscribed on it.

Yuyami was puzzled.  Why would they suddenly retreat, he wondered.  I'm a keyblade master, sure, but as many as there are, I'm sure one of them would have got a hit off of me.  He still held his keyblades ready, wary of a trap.  His head snapped up when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Yuyami, never thought you'd come back here."

Yuyami recognized the voice, which was undeniably male, but couldn't put a name or face on it.

"Who are you?"

The voice laughed.  "How soon we forget our friends."

"I don't have friends."

"Ha, ha.  You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Yuyami gripped his keyblade tighter.  "Why don't you just show yourself?"

"Very well.  I'll come down."

Down?  Yuyami looked up and saw a man jumping from the top of the ShinRa building.  When he landed on the ground, the cement ripped apart with the force of his power.

Yuyami looked at him and smiled.  He recognized that jet-black hair.  That blood-red cape.  The vicious claw on his arm.  And those crimson eyes…

"Vincent."

Vincent laughed again.  "So you do recognize me.  I'm surprised."  He twirled a long rifle in his hand.

Yuyami sighed.  "Where is he, Vincent?"

"Where's who?" Vincent asked innocently.

"The other keyblade master.  I know he's here."

"Why are you so sure he's here?"

"Don't worry about it, just give him to me."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he actually escaped a few days ago."  

Yuyami held his keyblades in attack position.  "If you don't want to tell me where he is, then I guess I'll have to make you tell me."

Vincent smiled and held up his rifle.  He pressed a button and two wicked sickles came out at the end of the barrel. 

"I guess I'll have to convince you that I'm not lying."

Yuyami ran forward to attack and so did Vincent.  Before they met, however, heartless began appearing out of nowhere.  Instead they began to fight the common enemy.

Yuyami used a Firaga spell to dispatch a group of Heartless and destroyed another batch with his keyblades.  

Suddenly, he sensed the power of another keyblade master present.  Yuyami closed his eyes and, while continuing to fight, tried to pinpoint the exact location of the keyblade master.  He knew he was around, and all he had to do was…

Look up.

On the roof of the building, stood a silver-haired boy of about seventeen.  He wore a coat similar to Yuyami's.  His hair was waving in the wind and covered most of his face, except for a smirk.  

Yuyami began to run toward the building.  Without stopping, he cast a light Graviga spell on himself and began running up it.  With the power of gravity holding him down, Yuyami continued up the building, taking out heartless that were appearing in his path.  He then threw his keyblade to destroy the rest of the heartless in his way.

The boy stepped forward and looked down at Yuyami.  Without warning, he jumped off the building and, in midair, caught the thrown keyblade.  On the way down he passed Yuyami, who was still running up the building, and winked.  He then began destroying the heartless following Yuyami on the way down.  He landed lightly on the ground and destroyed the remaining heartless his area.

Yuyami jumped down from the building as well and landed next to the silver-haired boy.  

Vincent was finishing off the remainder of the heartless.

"What's your name?"  Yuyami looked at the boy.  He summoned his keyblade back to his own hand.

"My name?"  The boy's blue-green eyes gleamed.  "My name is Riku."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kairi awoke and looked around her.  She was in a warm, comfortable bed and she decided to enjoy it while she could.  She turned over and gasped at the sudden pain in her side.  She inspected the point of pain and saw a bruise.  That was where the main force of that Thundaga spell had hit, she thought.

"You'll be okay.  Its just a bruise."

Kairi looked up and saw a girl about her age standing there.  Her skin was tanned a light brown and her shoulder-length hair had been bleached white by the sun (the sun?).  Her violet eyes looked at Kairi with interest.

"Yeah, but you're not the one who has it," Kairi answered.

The girl brushed hair from her eyes and smiled.

"I guess I did overdo it.  But you'll live."

Kairi shrugged.  "I guess.  Wait a minute, that was you I was fighting in there?"

The girl's smile widened into a grin.  "Yeah, and you weren't that bad.  If I didn't know magic, we might have fought to a standstill.  What's your name, again?"

Kairi sat up, wincing at the pain.  "I'm Kairi.  Pleased to meet you."

The girl walked over to her and shook her hand.  "Pleased to meet you too, my name's Fayne."  
  


Kairi nodded.  "So, Fayne, how did you learn magic?"  

"Actually, the Archmages taught me how to use magic.  I can only use black magic, though, because that was what was in my blood."

"What do you mean, 'in your blood'?"

"Everyone has latent magic potential in them.  Some people have the ability to use white magic, some have the ability to use white magic.  A few also know how to use blue and red magic, which is pretty rare these days."

"Do you think I can learn magic?"  Kairi thought that if she could, it would really help her in her quest to find Sora.

Fayne took her hand and helped her out of the bed.  "We'll see.  I'll take you to the most powerful Archmages.  They'll be able to tell you whether you can use magic or not."

Kairi nodded and, holding Fayne's hand, they walked out of the room and through the palace.

"So what's your story, Kairi?"  Fayne looked at her with interest.

"My story?"

"Yeah, like how you got your keyblade?  Why you're here.  Stuff like that."

"Oh okay, I guess I'll tell you my story but it's not a happy one."

Kairi then told Fayne all about how the keyblade chose Sora and how he had to battle Ansem.  She told her about the princesses of heart, Riku, and how she got her keyblade.  She also told about Yuyami and their adventures until their separation.

"Wow, you're right.  That isn't a happy story.  Do you know where this Sora is?"

Kairi shook her head.  "His voice…I don't hear it anymore."

"You'll find him."

"Yeah, sometimes it gets me down, but I know that I'll find Sora and we'll be together again."

Fayne stayed silent looking at the ground.  She's probably going to want to hear my story now, she thought.

"Well I've told me my story and now it's your turn.  So what's your story, Fayne?"

Fayne sighed.  "I was born on a planet that was all desert.  The only living things that could survive on that planet were my people and I…and the monsters.  We stayed there, moving from place to place, looking for 'The Oasis'.  'The Oasis' was a myth that our people had.  It said that if we kept looking for it and believing with all of our hearts, we would find 'The Oasis', a beautiful forest with plenty of water and fruit for all."

Kairi looked at her as they walked down the street.  "Did you find it?"

"It didn't exist.  I tried to tell them that instead of moving from place to place, we should settle and build our future.  They didn't listen and kept looking for paradise.  Finally after a few years, they had grown sick of my disapproval of their wild-chocobo chase.  They said that I was the reason that we couldn't find 'The Oasis', because of my lack of faith.  They then banished me, thinking that would reveal 'The Oasis'."

Kairi shook her head.  "That's horrible."

"Heh, yeah.  I had to live on my own, so I built myself a shelter and lived.  There were monsters on the planet so I had to use a stick to defend myself and catch game."

"That's why I'm so good with a sword," she added as an afterthought.

"So how did you get the keyblade," Kairi asked.

"One day I was sleeping and I had a dream.  A voice told me that I would be the one to help destroy the darkness.  It asked me if I wanted to wield the keyblade.  I accepted.  When I awoke the keyblade was in my hand and heartless were all around.  I destroyed them and thought that was the end.  But then this huge black thing in the sky brought me to this world.  And here I am."

Kairi gave an empty laugh.  "Guess we both have sad stories, huh?"

"Yeah.  Anyway, here's the place."  They stood in front of what looked like a gothic castle.  The stone was black with ivy creeping up it, and the whole building seemed to lean to the side.

Kairi shivered.  "This doesn't exactly look like a fun place."

"No one said it was.  Let's go."  She opened the huge door and walked in.

Kairi looked around.  The room was brightly lit with torches that hung from the walls.  She saw for thrones and, on each one, was a hooded figure.

Fayne nudged Kairi.  "Go talk to each of them and see what they have to say."

Kairi nodded and walked up to the first one.  He (she?) was dressed in a black robe.  The figure touched her face and shook its head.  It then pointed to the next figure.

Kairi was confused and looked back toward Fayne, who nodded her encouragement.  

Kairi shrugged and went to the second one, who was dressed in a dark-blue robe.  The figure, like the first, touched her cheek and shook its head.  It then pointed to the next figure.

Kairi, who wanted nothing more than to just leave, quickly went over to the next figure, which was clothed in a blood-red cloak.  Once again her face was touched and she was sent to the final figure.

What's the point of this, Kairi wondered.  She walked over to the last figure, which was dressed in a white robe and waited.  The figure touched her cheek and nodded.  It then got up left the room to a door leading to the back area.  It motioned for Kairi to follow.

Kairi went over to Fayne and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Each of those figures is the master of each form of magic.  The first controls black magic, the second controls blue magic, the third controls red magic, and the fourth controls white magic.  They are the most powerful practitioners of their respective magic."

Fayne put a hand on Kairi's shoulder.  "Don't worry, they won't hurt you.  Just go in there and see what happens."

Kairi nodded placing her trust in Fayne.  She walked into the room that the white mage had entered and gasped.  There was a pool in the middle of the room and it was filled with what looked like spirits and white magic.

The figure spoke, "Enter the Pond of Serenity.  There you will learn all the magic you need to know to help you reach your goals."

My goals, Kairi thought.  I only have one goal and that is to bring Sora back.  If this will help me bring him home, then I have to do it.

Kairi walked into the pool and was engulfed by the powerful magic and spirits that resided in it.  The white mage folded its arms and waited.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Riku…"  Yuyami nodded.  "Yes, you must be Kairi's friend."

Riku's eyes widened in surprise.  "You know Kairi?  How?"

"I met her here in this world.  Apparently her will to find you and the other boy was far stronger than the walls keeping the worlds apart."

Riku looked down in confusion.  "She still wants to find me?  After everything I did?"

Yuyami looked and saw Vincent walking slowly toward them.  "Kairi didn't tell me much about her past with you two, but then again I didn't ask."

"Well, where is she?"  Riku looked at Yuyami expectantly.

"We separated," Yuyami answered.

"What!"  Riku grabbed Yuyami by his front and screamed, "We have to find her!  She's not safe here!  It's too dangerous!  She'll die!"

Yuyami noticed that he wore a thick black glove on his right hand, but a white, fingerless glove on his left.  Odd.

"Relax.  Kairi is a lot stronger than when you last saw her.  She's a keyblade master also."

Riku looked surprised.  "Kairi's a keyblade master?"  He let go of Yuyami's coat.

"Yes, her determination and strong heart brought the keyblade to her," Yuyami answered.

"Well we have to find her," Riku said.  "She could be in danger."

"You're starting to sound like a broken record," Yuyami, as calm as always, said.  "Don't worry, she's in Salom."

"Okay, and what's the deal with this Salom place?"  

"It's inhabited by Archmages, the forgers of all keyblades," Vincent said walking up.  "They will not harm a keyblade master."

Yuyami asked a question that had been eating away at him for some time.  "Why couldn't Kairi sense your heart?  As keyblade masters, we all have the ability to sense each other, but even Kairi, who has a link to you both, couldn't sense you."

Riku's face turned downcast as he spoke, "Sora and I were together in Kingdom Hearts.  He had come to get me and after a while, we found a way out.  We ended up in Twilight Town."

Vincent was intrigued.  "Go on."

"Well…"  
  


*****************

Riku was walking with Sora in Twilight Town, and they were trying to figure out what to do next.  King Mickey had left them, only saying that he had business to take care of.  

Riku walked with his head down.  He didn't want to be in another world anymore.  He just wanted to go home.

"Hey Riku, chin up!  Now that we're back together it'll be a cinch to get back home."  Sora walked cheerfully next to Riku.

"I don't think we're ever going to get back home."  Riku sighed and continued looking at the ground.

Sora shook his head.  "That's not true.  As long as our hearts are true and out will is strong, nothing will stop us from going back home."

Riku chuckled.  "It's ironic, isn't it?"

"What's ironic?"  Sora looked at Riku, smiling.

"We wanted to travel to other worlds and look what it got us.  Nothing but pain, sorrow…and darkness."

Sora slapped Riku in the back of his head.

"Hey!  What was that for!?"  Riku rubbed his head, smiling.

"That's completely wrong!  We got new friends, new strength, new abilities, and a stronger friendship."  Sora grinned.  "And we each wield a keyblade."

"I didn't ask for this.  I didn't want the keyblade, at first.  I just wanted to explore new worlds."  Riku's good mood disappeared once again.

"You don't always get what you asked for, Riku."

"Aren't you mad?"  Riku looked at Sora expectantly.

"About what?"  Sora looked at Riku.

"About everything!" Riku exploded.  "About me taking away your keyblade, your friends, and the girl you love!"

"No."

"No?" Riku was surprised.  "Why not?"

"Because it wasn't you, at least all of you," Sora answered.  "You were being controlled by Ansem."

Riku looked away.  He didn't like being reminded about how easily he was taken in by Ansem.  It sickened him that he was so powerless.

"Look, Riku."  Sora grabbed him around the shoulders and looked him square in the eye.  "You may beat yourself up about being taken control of, but it wasn't you.  It's time to move on and realize that I forgive you for everything.  You hear me?  I forgive you."

"Sora…thanks."  Riku smiled, really smiled for the first time in months.

A meaningless effort…

Both of the keyblade masters' heads snapped to attention.  

One who knows nothing can understand nothing…

"It can't be…"  Sora looked around trying to pinpoint the voice.

There is so very much to learn, you understand so little…

"No…"  Riku summoned his keyblade.

The keyblade can't help you now…

"Show yourself, Ansem!", Sora yelled.

A black hole appeared in front of them.  Out of it stepped a man dressed from head to toe in red robe.  The only visible parts of his body were one of his eyes and his mouth.  A belt was wrapped around his head and he had an arcane symbol on his chest.

"I  assume you do not recognize me, keyblade master."  The figure looked at Sora.

Sora summoned his keyblade, the Oath Keeper.  "I recognize your lame voice though!"

Riku smirked.  "Ansem, if I didn't know any better, I'd believe you were trying to start a fashion statement."

"Quiet, you weak little puppet."  Ansem turned to Sora.  "Let me show you what you did to me."

Ansem began to take the take off the belts and then removed the cloth.

Sora gasped and Riku just looked away, disgusted.

Ansem's face had degenerated to something that looked like raw meat.  His skin was inflamed and there were sores all over.

"Do you see what you did to me?!"  Ansem touched his face and blood trickled down his cheek.  "I don't know how you did it, but that light from Kingdom Hearts disfigured my body!"

"It actually makes you look pretty," Sora grinned.

"Kingdom Hearts is pure darkness.  I don't know how you changed that, but I assure that it was a fluke."  Ansem wrapped the cloth around his face and strapped the belts back on.

"Kingdom Hearts is light and your ugly face proves it!" Riku yelled.

"Then answer me this, puppet," Ansem sneered.  "If Kingdom Hearts is light, then why is it crawling with Heartless, the very creatures of darkness."

"Because, I now know, that wherever there is light, there is darkness," Riku answered.  "And wherever there is darkness, there is light.  Neither of the two can be destroyed."

"Ha, ha, ha!  Come, I'll prove you wrong.  Here is a world without light, without hope, without heart."  Ansem raised his hand and the portal he stepped through widened.  

"Welcome, to Oblivion!!"  Ansem laughed as dark thunder struck and a black wind began to suck them in.  

Riku grabbed a lamppost and held Sora's hand with his.  

"Sora, don't let go!!!" yelled Riku as he struggled to hold on.

"I don't know if I can!!" answered Sora feeling his hand slipping.

Ansem laughed.  "Join me in everlasting darkness, you ignorant, young fools."

"Sora…Sora I can't hold on!!"  Riku felt Sora's hand sliding more and more.

"Riku!!"  Suddenly Sora's hand slipped out of his glove and he was sucked into the darkness.    
  


"Ssssoooorrrraaaa!!!!!"  Riku screamed letting go of the post to follow his friend. 

Ansem walked into the portal, laughing.  "I'll leave you to feel the pain of loneliness."  

The portal disappeared instantly and Riku, instead of plunging into the portal, smashed into the wall of a tavern.

"No, Sora!"  Riku cried as he began to punch the side of the tavern.  "Sora!!"

He collapsed to the ground and lost himself in the pain.

*****************

Riku shook his head.  "I walked through Twilight Town, trying to find some kind of clue.  When I got nowhere, I left and ended up here in Midgar.  That's when I was captured."

"But you allowed yourself to be captured and I wondered why."  Vincent said.

"How did you know that?" asked Riku.

"I know when people are holding back and I wanted to see what your reason was."

"Well none of that matters now," Yuyami said.  "We have to find Kairi and the last two keyblade masters.  The other one is in Salom with Kairi."

"Then lets go," Riku said.

"Actually, would you mind staying for the night?"  Vincent looked at them both.

"Why?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Believe me, there is no malice behind this offer.  Cid Highwind will be arriving tomorrow along with a man named Cloud Strife and a guy called Shadow.  It will be easier to get to Salom by airship and we are all in this together."  Vincent shouldered his rifle.  "At least that's what Cloud says."

Yuyami looked at Riku, who shrugged.  "Alright, Vincent," Yuyami said.  "We'll stay.  But don't try anything funny or we won't hesitate to kill you."  He looked at Riku who nodded.

Vincent smiled.  "Don't worry, I won't kill you unless I'm paid."


	9. The Struggle for Air

"Do you want the power to heal your loved ones?  To alleviate their pain?  To close their wounds?"

A voice in the Pond of Serenity was calling out to Kairi.

"Yes," Kairi answered. 

"Then you must participate in an age-old ritual.  I will ask you three riddles.  You will have one minute to answer each.  Succeed and you will gain the power to heal, fail and you will have to move to the next test.  Are you ready?"

Kairi swallowed as butterflies began to flutter in her stomach.  "I am," she answered.

"Then we will begin.  What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the day, and three legs at night?" the voice asked.

Kairi brightened.  She had heard this one before and knew the answer.  "Man.  When he is born, he crawls.  When he is an adult, he walks.  And when he is old, he uses a cane."

"Very good, young apprentice.  Next question.  What has a mouth, but never speaks, and a bed, but never sleeps."

"Um…" Kairi thought aloud.  She had also heard this one before but, unfortunately, she didn't remember the answer.  "You said I have a minute right?"

"Correct," the voice answered.

"Uh, oh yeah!" she yelled.  "I remember.  It was a river.  A river has a mouth but never speaks and a bed but never sleeps."

"Again you are correct.  Third, and last, question.  This thing has no name, no face, and no age.  It engulfs when it is alone, but is banished when accompanied by its equal.  It has the power influence minds, and the will to destroy them.  It has no fear, only the instinct to reign.  It cannot be destroyed, only exiled.  It is the source of strength, and the source of weakness.  What is it?"

Kairi thought and thought.  She couldn't figure it out.  What could have all of those attributes?  Everything about it was a paradox.

She looked around.  Everything around her was bright light.  Not a hint of darkness to be found.  Darkness.  Was that it?

"I think the answer's darkness," Kairi said.

"And why would you think something as absurd as that?" the voice asked.

Kairi answered, a little hurt, "Because, darkness has no name, age or face.  When it is alone, it engulfs all.  But when light is there, it's gone.  It attracts people because of the power it promises, and destroys them because that's its nature.  It doesn't fear anything, not even light because it knows it can't be defeated.  Darkness can't be destroyed.  It can be dismissed by the light for a while, but it always comes back.  It is the source of physical strength and even mental strength, but it weakens the heart.  That is why the answer's darkness."

"Very good.  Here is your reward."

Kairi felt a new energy coursing through her body.

"This is the power of Curaga, a magic that allows you to heal your comrades."

"Thank you."  Kairi looked up.

"Proceed to the next trial to continue your destiny, young apprentice."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

There are only two things you should know about the darkness, my friend.

One is that it is all-powerful and cannot be defeated by anything.

Light is just darkness waiting to happen.  That is why neither can destroy

The other.  They are one and the same, and are of equal strength.

Two, whenever someone is infected with darkness, it does not go away.

It is like a cancer, except when we succumb to the darkness,

We become reborn.  We become something far greater than what we 

Previously were.  You may think you have gotten rid of the darkness in your heart, 

But you are just suppressing it.  It is still there, small but thriving.

It is just biding its time, waiting for you to show that sign of weakness.

Then, it will take over once more, and you will learn to love it.

You will learn to love it…

Riku woke up sweating.  He has had dreams like this every night where someone is speaking to him.  He's tried to ignore them, but can't help thinking about the dreams.

"I'll never learn to love the darkness…" Riku muttered.

He looked over and saw that Yuyami was still asleep.  Riku knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, so he got up and dressed.  He noticed that Vincent's bed was unoccupied.

He got up and walked out of the room.  He went down the stairs quietly, so that he wouldn't wake anyone else in the inn.  He walked out of the front door and closed it softly behind him.

You will learn to love it…

Riku shook his head.  Who was this person talking to him?  The voice was kind of familiar.  Or was it just the part of himself he didn't like?  The part that drove him to take Kairi away from Sora, to take the keyblade away from Sora, and even to take his own heart away from him.

"I'm afraid…" he whispered.  "I'm afraid of myself, this…dark part of me that still exists.  Am I strong enough to face it?  Should I even try?"

"Quite the dilemma, boy," a voice spoke out of the darkness.

Riku summoned his keyblade, a massive, sinister weapon with three sharp edges jutting out at the end and chains hanging from the hilt.  "Who's there!"

"Don't worry, it's just me."  Vincent stepped out from the shadows and gave a little wave.

Riku sighed.  "Don't you ever just say 'hi' to greet people?"

Vincent smiled.  "I've learned to stay hidden from people until just the right moment.  I never had to say 'hi' to people I was going to kill."

"Whatever," Riku said looking up at the starry night.

"Many people have had the same problem you have, boy."  Vincent looked at Riku.

"Would you stop calling me 'boy'?  My name's Riku."  

"It doesn't really matter what your name is when you are about to be taken by the darkness."  Vincent favored Riku with one of his emotionless stares.

"What do you mean 'taken in by the darkness'?  That's not going to happen to me…" Riku looked down.

Vincent chuckled.  "You don't sound very convincing."

"You don't know anything about having to suppress a dark part of yourself."

"Hmph.  I know more about it than you ever will, boy."

Riku began to get angry.  "Then tell me, Vincent!   Tell me how I'm supposed to defeat myself!"

"If you have to ask me that, then maybe you need to be taken by the Heartless.  You're a waste of space."  
  
Riku bristled.  "Yeah, well at least this 'waste of space' has feelings and emotions!"

"Congratulations, you are now a female," Vincent replied.

"I don't care what you say.  If have to sacrifice my feelings to suppress my dark half, then I would rather let my dark side take over.  At least I would be human till the end.  If you ask me, Vincent, I'd say you're safe from the Heartless."

Vincent smirked.  "And why do you say that?"

"Because they don't attack their own kind," Riku answered, walking back in.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kairi waited for her next test with impatience.  She wanted to be out of this 'Pond of Serenity', and back into the cool, everlasting night of reality.

"Apprentice, are you ready for your next test?"

"Of course!" Kairi answered.

"Then let us begin.  Your test is to not get hit."

Kairi cocked her head and asked, "What?  What do you mean-?"

Kairi was rudely interrupted by something that flew past her face with lightning-speed.

Suddenly balls of energy were being fired at her from every direction.  One whizzed by her face again and she pulled her head back just in time.  She found herself dodging every time she moved.  Whenever she stuck a leg out, she would have to pull it back to avoid contact.  Whenever she tried to run, she would have to duck to avoid one.  It seemed like the only time she was safe was when she stood still.  Maybe that's the key, she thought.

Kairi stood there, as rigid as a board, with her eyes closed.  She was afraid that she would be bombarded by these objects, but none of them touched her.  After a minute, they stopped and she opened her eyes.

"You have passed the second test.  This one teaches you that it's okay to run.  But sometimes you have to stand strong and face your fears.  You will now be endowed with the power to protect your friends.  Aeroga."

Kairi felt a new force going through her body as a strong wind whipped around her.  So this is the power of Aeroga, she thought.  Well just one more test and I resume my mission.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was morning and the white moon, Luna, was just peeking over the horizon.  The Highwind speeded toward Midgar, carrying inside it Cloud, Shadow, and the pilot, Cid.

Cloud was standing at one of the windows looking out into the black, nothingness of space.  Walking toward the cockpit, he was thinking about his role in this new, upcoming battle.  He felt it was unavoidable and the keyblade masters would probably need his help.  He had been reluctant to leave Aeris, but figured that she should stay back in Nibelheim where it was safe.  

"We're here," Shadow said.  He began walking toward the cockpit.

Cloud smiled.  He had met Shadow under less friendly circumstances.  He had been hired to kill Cloud and instead, when they fought each other to a standstill, he hung around.  He always came and went as he pleased, but Cloud knew that deep down, he was an okay guy.  Just a little cold, but he had dealt with that from Vincent Valentine so he was used to it.

"Ha, ha, ha.  Wasn't that the smoothest %#$@*#^$ ride you two have ever been on!?" Cid's voice called out from the cockpit.

Cloud shook his head in amusement.  The ride to Midgar had been interesting when Shadow and Cid met.  Where Shadow was silent and comtemplative, Cid was loud and boastful.  It was funny to see them bumping heads because of their opposite nature.

Cid slapped Shadow on the shoulder yelling, "Aren't I the best damn pilot you've ever scene!?"

Shadow stared at Cid's hand, which was still on his shoulder.  Slowly, Cid took it off.  

Shadow said, "Let's go."  He walked out of the door.

Cid looked at Cloud and muttered, "Damn, he's a &#*#@$#@ zombie."

"That's just how he is," Cloud replied.

"Whatever, I'm through with the niceties.  That damn Spectre won't see anymore Mr. *&#%@$% Nice Guy!"

"It's Shadow."

"Who gives a damn!?" Cid yelled, walking out the door.

Cloud paused for a minute to grab his Buster Sword and followed Cid.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"This is your last test young apprentice.  This trial will try everything you need to become an excellent keyblade master.  If you pass, you will gain one of the most powerful spells ever known.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"If you continue, there is a big chance your life will cease," the voice continued as if Kairi hadn't spoke.  "Do you want to continue?"

""Yes," Kairi said after a moment's hesitation.

"Then, good luck."

The ground began to shake and a black claw burst through the floor.  It was at least as long as her and twice as wide.  

"Wh, what is that!?" Kairi screamed, backing into a barrier that had appeared to stop her or the beast from running.

The monster pulled itself out of the cavern it had created and roared.  It had black armor all over its body, which was an even darker black than the armor.  Its tail flicked back and forth in anticipation of prey and its emerald-green eyes gleamed.

"This beast is called the Opaque Weapon.  Many have tried to destroy it and those attempts ended in failure.  However, where they have failed, you may succeed," the voice said as Kairi eyed the orb in the middle of the Opaque Weapon's chest.  It was the same color as its eyes and flashed with the timing of a heartbeat.

Kairi summoned her keyblade and held it in an attack position.  Seeing this, the monster screeched and Kairi saw its black, razor-sharp teeth.  She was shaking and it seemed like the monster could sense her fear.  It gave what looked like a smile and darted toward her with unbelievable speed.

Kairi jumped as the Opaque Weapon's claw shot toward her.  It crashed into the ground below and the sheer force of the impact sent Kairi farther than where she wanted to land.  She landed on both feet and began running toward the beast.  She saw the tail coming at her with lightning-speed and jumped in the air.  The tail landed on the ground and she began to run up it.  The Weapon flicked its tail and sent Kairi flying.  Quickly, she cast Aeroga on herself and landed without a scratch.

What can I do against this thing, she thought panting.  It has this thick armor and it won't let me near its body anyway, so I can't destroy it close range.  I guess I'll have to stay back and fight from a distance.

Kairi threw her keyblade at Opaque in a powerful Strike Raid and was surprised to see the monster catch it in midair.  It opened its hand to inspect its treasure, but grunted in surprise to find it wasn't there.  Kairi had already summoned it back to her and had thrown it again at the beast's face.  It looked up just in time to a catch the weapon right in the face and screamed in pain.

Kairi covered her ears as the monster screamed its agony and rage.  It looks really mad now, she thought.  The Opaque Weapon's claw began to glow and it hurled a large ball of dark energy at her.  It stopped a couple of yards short of her and began to bounce, destroying everything in its wake.  Kairi cut to her left and narrowly avoided the projectile but was surprised to see the beast lunging toward her.  It jumped in the air and would have landed on top of her if she hadn't have ran toward it to.  She ended up behind it and threw her keyblade at its back.  The monster landed and the force of it sent shockwaves and debri in all directions.  Kairi's Aeroga spell was bombarded by the rocks and energy created by the landing.  Kairi tried to hold it up as best as she could, but it broke and she was battered by the shockwaves and debris.

She lay on the ground, trying to get up before the Opaque Weapon attacked again.  She remembered her Curaga spell and used it to cure herself.  She instantly felt better and jumped up just in time to avoid the tail that was sweeping low.  She threw her keyblade once again, this time aimed at the monster's orb.  The Promise Keeper struck true and the beast staggered momentarily, obviously stunned by the blow.  

Kairi saw her chance and jumped on the monster's foot.  She began running up its leg toward that sensitive heart-like orb.  The monster saw her and gave a backhand that sent her flying into one of the corners that the barriers had created.  Dazed, she looked up and saw that the Weapon's orb was glowing.  She saw its mouth open and start to glow, as well as its eyes.  She also didn't notice before, the hundreds of holes in the beast's armor.  But she did now, because they began to shine as well.  She cast Aeroga on herself and tried to cast Curaga, but found she was too weak to do so.  Black energy with a faint green hue began to shoot out of the holes, the mouth, the eyes, and the orb on its body.  They were all directed at Kairi and she tensed waiting for the blast.

Kairi…

"Sora?" Kairi thought that the blast had hit her and she was dead.  She was in a dark place with no light or sound.  Is this what its like to die? she thought.

"You're not dead, Kairi."

"Sora!!!"

"Kairi where are you?"

"I'm here, Sora!!  Try to find my voice!" Kairi yelled into the darkness.

"Kairi…I'm so cold…"

"Please Sora, hold on!  I'm coming for you!"

"…can't…too dark…"

"Sora, where are you."

"…Oblivion…"

"Oblivion?"

"…use Ragnarok…"

"Ragarok?"

………

"Sora!!!"

Suddenly, everything swam into focus.  The energy beams that had been about to destroy her had slowed down enough for her to dodge them easily.  This must be the power of Ragnarok, thought Kairi as she ran toward Opaque Weapon.  It was moving as slow as its beams and Kairi realized that she was moving way faster than either of them.  The beams slowly went by her as she ran up its leg and began to slash at the monster's orb with her keyblade.  Her attacks were unbelievably fast and after she felt that Opaque Weapon was weak enough, she backflipped off its knee and began to charge up the Promise Keeper for a final attack.

Opaque Weapon, seeing that its demise was in hand, roared in defiance.  Kairi concentrated on making the blast as powerful as possible and the keyblade glowed bright blue.  She let loose a volley of electric-blue energy blasts that began to bombard the monster with cataclysmic force.  It screamed as it was engulfed in bright blue light.  When the energy dissipated, Kairi saw that the Weapon was lying on the ground, clearly dead.  The orb on its chest was shattered to pieces and had ceased flashing.

Kairi looked at the monster she had slain and swayed.  Everything began to grow dark as she struggled to stay conscious.  She tried to fight it, but realized that there was nothing she could do, so she submitted to the exhaustion and fainted.


	10. Fight or Flight

Riku awoke to the sound of knocking.  "Just five more minutes Mom," he murmured, turning back over.  Yuyami didn't even twitch.  He just continued snoring, on the verge of falling out of the bed.

Vincent got up out of his bed (he didn't sleep anyways) and opened the door.  In the hall he saw three men standing there.  One was dressed in an all black bodysuit, complete with a mask like some kind of ninja.

"You must be Shadow," Vincent said, eying him.

"Yes, I am," he replied, walking through the door.

Vincent turned toward the blond, spiky-headed man in the black turtleneck-sweater and gave a rare smile.  He was glad to see Cloud again after all this time and shook his hand.

"Good to see you again, Cloud.  New look?" Vincent eyed the black, baggy pants that went into his black combat boots.  He still had the silver shoulder plate from when they had last met, but he was now wearing another silver armor piece on his right leg.  He also had Aeris' holy materia fitted into an earring stud for his left lobe.

"Yeah, that SOLDIER uniform was starting to smell funny," Cloud replied, grinning.

Cid shoved Cloud to the side and barged through the door yelling, "Time to wake up, ya little punks!!  We got work to do!!"

Riku sat up slowly yawning, but the only response out of Yuyami was the thud when he fell off of the bed onto the ground.  Unperturbed, he continued snoring.

"Why are we getting up so early?" Riku asked, rubbing his fingers through his tousled, silver hair.

"Its noon," Shadow replied, leaning against the wall.

Riku squinted at him and turned to Vincent.  "Who are these people?"

Vincent shook his head.  "The one in the ninja suit is Shadow.  The loud-mouth is Cid, and the spike-head is Cloud."

Riku yawned.  "Well, now that we got that settled…"  He flopped back down into bed.

"We should let them rest, they've probably been through a lot," Shadow suggested.

Cid shook his fist at Shadow.  "Why the #&^@ should we do some &@%* like that!!!  We haven't gotten any damn rest either, and here we are!!!"

Cloud smiled.  "Then maybe that's what we should do."  
  


"What?" Cid asked.

"Get some rest," Shadow answered for Cloud.

Cid walked out of the room saying, "Fine, I'll go book the rooms."

"Then I guess we're staying here for a while," Cloud said, looking out the window.  "As long as we don't stay too long.  We do have business to take care of, and people to return to."

Shadow nodded.  "We'll only stay until we're rested enough to continue without interruption."

"What?!  A hundred gil for this rat-hole?!! You must be out of your #&*#^@*#^ mind!!!  I outta spear you right now and save someone else the trouble!!!"  Cid's voice was heard downstairs, making a commotion.

"We'd better go save the clerk," Cloud said, walking out of the room.  Shadow followed without saying a word.

Vincent laid back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.  He was wondering how he was going to atone for the new sins he had committed and was about to commit.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kairi awoke to someone rubbing a damp cloth on her forehead.  As everything swam into focus, she saw that it was Fayne giving her the treatment.  They both smiled at the same time.

"How do you feel?" Fayne asked.  She had her keyblade out and it was resting on her shoulder.

Kairi laughed.  "Like I got hit by a couple of trucks."

"Well, at least you passed the tests," Fayne giggled.

"Heh, heh.  I guess so."  Kairi eyed the dark keyblade on Fayne's shoulder.  "So, do you have a name for your keyblade?"

Fayne chuckled and looked away.  "Yeah, but its kinda dumb."  
  


"What is it?" Kairi grinned.

Fayne smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  "I call my keyblade, the Shadowblade."

"I can see why a name like that fits it," Kairi said, glancing at the keyblade's black, gloomy tint, the color of night.

"What about you?" Fayne asked, smiling.  "What's the name of your keyblade?"  
  


"I call mine the Promise Keeper." Kairi replied.

Fayne rolled her lavender eyes.  "Let me guess, this has something to do with Zoro."

"It's SORA…and yes it does," Kairi replied.  "So what?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Kairi sighed and looked around.  She was back in the room of Fayne's palace where she first recovered from their battle.  She got up and rubbed her head.

"Are you sure you're ready to start walking yet?" Fayne asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Of course I'm sure.  Watch this."  Kairi cast Curaga on herself and was instantly healed of all her ailments.

"Wow, nice trick.  You'll probably need this though." Fayne tossed her an ether.

"Thanks." Kairi took a sip and put the rest in her pocket for later.  "So, what now?"  
  


"We need to find your friend," Fayne answered.  "As keyblade masters, its our duty to try and stop the heartless once and for all."

"I guess…" Kairi looked unsure.  I really just wanna find Sora and get out of here, she thought.

"Here," Fayne handed Kairi a white cloak similar to the one she was wearing.  "Now that you're a white mage, you should look like it."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Kairi replied.  She went to the adjacent room to change into it.

Fayne sat on the bed, waiting for Kairi.  "Hey Kairi, what was that guy's name again?" she asked.

"Which one?" Kairi's voice called out.

"The dual-wielding, keyblade master with the silver hair and eyes," Fayne answered.

"Yuyami."  
  
"Yeah well," Fayne stopped.  Had she just felt something?  Some kind of twinge?  She looked around.  Something wasn't right.  She felt anxious, like something was about to happen.

"Fayne?"  Kairi sounded a little worried.  "You okay out there?"

"Um, yeah."  Fayne looked around.  "I just felt -"  
  


An explosion interrupted Fayne.  The ground shook and she fell to the ground.  She heard Kairi scream in the other room.

"Kairi, you okay?!" she yelled.

Kairi came running in, donned in her new white cloak, and frowned.  "Yeah, I'm okay," she said.  "But what's going on?!

"It's a full-scale Heartless attack," a cloaked figure, standing in the doorway, said.

"What?" Kairi gasped.  "Why would they attack now?"

"They are pursuing the two of you, keyblade masters," the figure replied.  "You must leave this place.  You all are too important to lose."  
  


"What about you guys?" Kairi protested.  "We can't just leave you to fight the Heartless alone!"

Fayne began gathering equipment and things they would need on the road.  "Look Kairi, they know how to handle the Heartless.  We have other engagements."  
  


Kairi, still looking reluctant, helped Fayne to get all of their stuff.  They walked out following the figure.

"Oh no," Kairi murmured.  The Heartless aren't playing around this time, she thought.  There were five or more Darkside-Heartless destroying the city, one building at a time.  The streets were filled with Neo-Heartless, and they were attacking anything that got in their way.  Kairi noticed, however, that they didn't seem to be destroying stuff for fun.

"Their destruction isn't random," Kairi realized.  "They're looking, looking for us."  She summoned the Promise Keeper to reassure herself that she could handle them.

"Well, you two won't be here for long anyway," the figure replied, leading them to a generic building.  "Follow me."  The figure disappeared into the structure.

Fayne was about to follow when Kairi grabbed her arm, holding her in place.  "What?" Fayne asked, looking at her.

"We can't just leave all of these people to die." Kairi said.  "It would almost be like us murdering them ourselves."  
  


Fayne sighed.  Sometimes she got a little tired of Kairi's attitude.  She cares too much for other people and that can get her killed, she thought.    
  


"Look, these are the most powerful practioners of magic on this world.  I think they can handle a few Heartless." 

As if hearing her words, the sky turned blacker than the river of hell.  Heartless began dropping out of the sky like raindrops, and both keyblade masters looked up in awe.

"Just a few?" Kairi thought aloud.  "That looks more like an army."

"Whatever," Fayne replied.  She grabbed Kairi's arm and began leading her after the building.

"No!" Kairi pulled her hand away.  "I can't just leave them to die!" she cried.  She ran back toward the city.

"Kairi, stop!!" Fayne looked at the figure of Kairi running toward the carnage with her keyblade drawn.  She looked at the door the figure had went through, her ticket out.  "Dammit," she cursed under her breath.  She ran after Kairi.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Riku awoke to the sound of Cid's voice.  "Wake up, its time for some tea!!"

"What?"  Riku didn't think he was hearing right.  This tough old bird wanted them to drink tea with him?  He looked over at Yuyami and was surprised to see that he was still sleeping.

Cloud was leaning against a wall watching what was going on with a slight smile on his face.  Vincent and Shadow were nowhere to be seen.

"I don't want any tea," Riku yawned.  "All I wanna do is go back to sleep."

Cloud's smile widened as he watched Cid's reaction.  "You don't want any tea?"

"Nope," Riku replied.

"I think you should drink the tea," Cloud said.

"Um, why?" Riku shook his head.  "I don't feel like drinking any tea right now."  
  


Cid's right arm twitched and he chewed on the cigarette in his mouth.  "You're gonna drink that tea and like it," he said, voice barely below a whisper.

Riku began to get annoyed.  "Look, I said I don't want any tea, so I don't want any tea.  Got it?"

"No I don't 'got it'!!  You're gonna get outta that &$#**$@ bed, and walk over to that $(@*%&^ table!!!  Then you're gonna drink some of that goddam tea you $#&@*@^ girly-eyed pretty boy!!!!  If you don't, I'm gonna smash that *#&@*^ teapot over your empty head!!!"  By the time he was finished yelling, he had brandished his spear and was waving it around to emphasize his point.

Riku walked over to the tea, fuming.  He stood there for a few seconds and then smiled.  Suddenly, his keyblade materialized in his hand and he used it to smash the teacups and teapot to pieces.

Cid growled and went after Riku with his spear.  Laughing, Riku ran and jumped out of the window into the courtyard below.  Cid cursed loudly and ran down the stairs.

Yuyami sat up, rubbing his face.  "What's going on?"  He looked around and saw Cloud and his eyes narrowed.  "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Whoa, calm down.  I'm Cloud." The blond still leaned against the wall coolly, but inside he was anxious.  

Yuyami got up and looked out the window to see what all the commotion was.  He saw Cid and Riku fighting and looked at Cloud.  "Who is that fighting Riku?"

Cloud shook his head and walked next to him.  "That's Cid, he's one of the best pilots to ever fly a gummi ship."  
  


"Why are they fighting?" Yuyami asked, still suspicious.  He didn't know if he should trust this blond, spiky-haired man who just appeared, claiming he's Cloud Strife.

"Um, Riku wouldn't drink the tea that Cid had prepared." 

Yuyami looked at Cloud, and then at the remains of the tea tray and laughed.  He stopped however, when he saw a ninja in all black and Vincent running toward the fight with worried looks.

"I think there's trouble," Yuyami said and ran downstairs, followed by Cloud.

When he opened the door, he saw Riku cursing loudly.  He ran up to the group and asked, "What's going on?"

"Salom is being attacked by the Heartless," Shadow replied.

"We gotta go there right now!!" Riku yelled.

"Calm down." Cloud looked at Cid.  "Go get the Highwind ready," he told the pilot.

"Roger!!" Cid ran toward the ship with Riku hot on his heels.

"Are we all ready to go?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, everything's in the ship.  Now lets go." With that Yuyami ran toward the ship, and so did the rest of the group.


	11. The Regret

If ever the four forces of magic

Were to use their magic at its

Full potential, chaos would

Ensue and the world would 

Be no more.

Book of Shiva

Kairi ran toward the mayhem, destroying any Heartless who got in her way, and gasped.  The once beautiful city she had entered only a few days before was now a scene of destruction and death.  She saw the villagers rising up to try and protect their home, but their spells were doing little damage.  The Darkside-Heartless were relentless in their destruction of the town.  

Kairi looked around.  Where were the four, powerful Archmages?  They should be out here protecting their home with their friends, she thought.  

"Kairi!!" a voice yelled out.  She turned around and saw Fayne running toward her.  She smiled and said, "I'm glad you came, Fayne."

"I almost didn't, but I couldn't just let you fight the enemy alone."

"Where are the Archmages?  Why aren't they helping with the fight?"  Kairi looked at Fayne.

Fayne destroyed a Neo-Heartless that had been trying to sneak up on them.  "They don't participate in any kind of battles, because of their power.  They feel that if they use their abilities to the fullest extent, the world could collapse."  
  


"What?" Kairi gawked.  "That makes no kind of sense."

Fayne shrugged.  "It's written in the Book of Shiva.  They follow its writings like its Shiva herself."

A group of Heartless appeared out of nowhere and their conversation was halted while they dealt with the new threat.  Fayne used Thundaga to take out the main force, and Kairi cleaned up the leftovers.

"What's the 'Book of Shiva'?  Who is Shiva?"  Kairi slashed a Neo-Heartless and used Aeroga on Fayne, who was starting to take a lot of damage.

"The Book of Shiva was written by the aeon Shiva.  These people worship her as their god."  Fayne explained, kicking a Heartless in the face.

"I thought that aeons were just manifestations of the summoners' power.  I didn't know they were real."  Kairi cast Curaga on Fayne and herself and proceeded to destroy more of the enemy.

"Actually, summoners only call forth an incarnation of the aeon, kinda like a copy."  Fayne focused her power into the keyblade and unleashed a purple shockwave that destroyed the remaining Heartless.  "The actual aeons are way more powerful than the copies."

"Okay, now we should go to the temple and try to convince them to help."  Kairi began running toward the temple.

Fayne shook her head and followed.  She saw another Neo-Heartless jump off of a building and torched it with Firaga.  It was going to be a long day.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Riku gazed out of the window and sighed.  He walked up to the cockpit where Cid was steering.  "Can't you go any faster?" he asked.  

Cid cursed.  "Look kid, I'm driving as fast as I can and I don't need your sorry ass in here!!!"

Riku shrugged.  "I just thought that a high-class pilot like you would be able to make this ship move faster, but…" he trailed off.

"Grrr!!  I'll show you faster, ya little runt!!!"  Cid slammed his fist down onto a red button on his dashboard and the entire ship shuddered.

Cloud ran in, "What are you doing, Cid!"

"I'm gonna show this whelp how much $&@^**# firepower the Highwind's got!!!" Cid screamed.  He began pressing more buttons at, what seemed like, random.

Riku smirked.  He reacted just like I wanted him to, he thought.  Now he'll get us to Kairi faster.  "Hey Cid, I can still see birds passing us."

"That's it!!!"  Cid got up and slapped Cloud on the shoulder.  "Take over for me willya?!"  He began walking toward the back.  "Come with me, kid."

Riku had to jog to catch up with the pilot's brisk walk.  He saw Shadow, Yuyami, and Vincent talking quietly.  Shaking his head, Riku continued to follow Cid, who had began climbing down a ladder in the back.  "Hey, where are we going anyway?"

Cid was already halfway down the ladder and yelled up, "Shuddup dammit!!  If you wanna save your &$#&* girlfriend, then get your scrawny ass down here!!!"

Riku sighed and began his long descent to help his friend.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kairi ran into the temple and saw the four Archmages sitting on their thrones.  They calmly looked at her at the same time as if linked telepathically.  "Young apprentice, why have you returned so soon?" the white wizard asked.

"Why aren't you doing anything!!!" Kairi screamed.  "Your town, your home, is being destroyed and you stand by idly?!!"

"We can do nothing, for if we do, the world will be destroyed," the red figure replied.

"One town is little compared to the world," the black-clad figure added.

"You can't be serious." Kairi looked at the figures.  "You just can't be serious!  My world was destroyed by the Heartless, and I would have done everything I could if I had the power you have!!"

"There is nothing we can do," the white wizard said.  "Please leave this town to its own fate…"

Fayne had walked up and was listening to the conversation.  "You four make me sick," she sneered.  "Hiding behind your god is going to be the most cowardly way for you to die."

The black-cloaked figure rose up out of its seat.  "Hold thy tongue, apprentice.  You know not what you speak of."

"Come on, Kairi."  Fayne grabbed her hand and began leading her out.

"Where are we going?"

"To fight." Fayne replied, leaving the Archmages to their own devices.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Riku had finished going down the ladder and looked around.  He saw Cid going through a hatch after imputing a code on some kind of keypad.  Riku followed him in and gasped.  The room was lined up with huge gummi engines.

"Is this enough firepower for ya?" Cid lit a cigarette, took a long puff, and leaned against the wall.  "These are Firaga engines, the most powerful, top-of-the-line engines you'll ever see."  He pressed a button and the engines moved to the outside of the ship.

"Okay so why did you need me to come?" Riku asked.  The counted mentally ten Firaga engines in the line.

Cid walked over to a button a few feet away from Riku.  "You gotta press the button next to you at the same time I press this one."

"Why do you have all of these precautious for some stupid engines?"  Riku eyed the button he was supposed to push.

Cid cursed.  "Do you @&^$*%@ know how much these things cost?!!  They're worth as much as your life, and have more uses!!!  Now, we push the button on three, got it!!"

Riku agreed and put his head on the button.  "Three!!!" Cid yelled and they both pressed their buttons.  The engines fired up and the ship lurched forward violently.  Cid cursed as he was thrown into a wall.  "Ha, ha!!  $@#%, feel that power!!!  Let's get back up to the cockpit!"

Riku nodded and walked unsteadily to the ladder.  He began climbing it with Cid in tow.  The keyblade master got to the top and looked around.  He was amused to see that Shadow and Vincent were unfazed by the jolt and continued talking.  Yuyami, however, walked toward them and held out a hand to Riku.  He took it and pulled himself up.

"What happened down there?" Yuyami asked as he helped Cid up.  

Cid laughed and began walking toward the cockpit.  "I just showed what the Highwind could do!!!  No one insults her and $$@*&$@&* gets away with it!!!"

Riku and Yuyami followed in time to see Cloud get up with an amazed look on his face.  "What'd you do Cid?" the blonde asked.

"Just let the Highwind go all out," Cid replied and sat down in the pilot seat.  "This little prick," he gestured toward Riku, "thought that the Highwind couldn't move!!"

Riku shrugged feigning nonchalance.  Inside, however, he was impressed with the pilot's abilities.  "How long before we get to Salom?" he asked.

"Jus a few minutes and we'll be there, kid," Cid replied, laughing.

Just a few minutes.  Hold on Kairi, he thought.  Hold on.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kairi jumped as a Neo-Heartless came at her with all its might.  She swiped at it while it below her and sent it back to the darkness from which it came.  She began destroying Heartless left and right and she wasn't even tired yet.

"Kairi, don't bother with the small fries!!  We gotta take out the main force!!"  Fayne was running toward the center of town, dodging Heartless as she went.

"What's the main force?" Kairi asked, running after her.

"I think it's the Darksides."

"The Darksides…?"  Kairi didn't think so.  She felt another force under the Heartless'.  Something frightening that was controlling the Heartless.  Yet it was so familiar…

Fayne saw one of the Darksides and didn't stop running.  She jumped as high as she could and used her keyblade to send a wave of purple energy toward the huge Heartless's face.  The force of the blast caused the Darkside to stagger back, stunned.  Kairi was taking care of the Neo-Heartless that were trying to distract them from the Darksides.  She cast Aeroga on herself and Fayne to knock back the smaller Heartless and looked up.  

Another Darkside was walking over to help its companion, but Fayne was already on it.  She cast a Graviga spell that forced it to the ground and crushed all of the weaker Heartless at its feet.  She then used a Thundaga spell to try and destroy the weaker Heartless, but realized that whenever she destroyed one, three more would take its place.  She looked around to see where Kairi was and gasped.  "Kairi look out!!!"

Kairi looked to her right and saw another Darkside running toward her with terrifying speed.  She looked to her left and saw the same thing, a huge Darkside running at her.  She waited until they both attacked her and used Ragnarok.  The familiar energy filled her body as her speed became unbelievably fast.  To her, it seemed like the Heartless were moving in water and she jumped on one of the Darkside's hands.  She ran up its arm and began to hack at its face with quick, powerful strokes from her keyblade.  The monster roared as its face was reduced to an unrecognizable mass of black flesh.  It tried to grab Kairi, but she had already jumped of its shoulders, and on to the other's.  She proceeded to do the same thing that she did to the first one, destroy its vulnerable face.  The second Darkside was smarter though and shrugged its shoulder in one powerful motion.  Kairi was propelled into the air, but she unleashed a blast of bright blue energy that had been building up in the Promise Keeper since the attack.  It hit one of the Darksides and ripped it apart resulting in an explosion of dark energy that engulfed the second one.  Kairi landed back on the ground and tensed ready for the next attack.

Fayne ran up to her, face aghast.  "What was that?  I've never seen anybody move so fast!!"

Before Kairi could answer, the three Darksides attack in unison.  They had surrounded them so there was nowhere to run.  Kairi was punched and the force of the attack sent her hurtling into a building.  Fayne turned around to help Kairi, but was kicked up into the air by another Darkside.  She landed on top of another building and lay there, breathing hard.  Kairi tried to stand, but couldn't.  she also didn't have the energy to cure herself.  This is it, she thought.  I tried to save you Sora, but I failed.  I'm so sorry.  A tear slid down her cheek as one of the Darksides rose its foot to crush her.  As the foot came down, she knew that she regretted nothing.


	12. The Hero Returns

Riku was looking out of the Highwind, stunned.  The town called Salom was in ruins.  Even from thousands of feet up, Riku's eyes could see that all of the Heartless were centered at one place.  

"Hey Shadow, could you hand me some binoculars or something?"  Riku squinted, trying to see why all of the Heartless were in one area.

"Hold on," the ninja replied.  He walked over to a closet filled with everything useful, from ropes to toilet paper.

Shadow found some binoculars and brought them to Riku.  He took them, looked toward the mass of Heartless and gasped.  There she was.  The girl for whom he had braved the darkness.  The girl who's love he had wanted so much, he betrayed his best friend.

"Kairi," he whispered.  "I'm coming."  He went toward the door only to find Cloud standing there with his arms folded.

"Move," Riku said.

"What are you planning to do?" Cloud wondered aloud.  "You're not just gonna jump off the plane to save that girl?"

"I'll do what I have to do…" Riku summoned his keyblade.  "Please move."

Yuyami, who had been watching the scene, got up and walked toward Riku.  His body was tensed, ready for an attack if the boy got desperate.  

"Relax," he said smiling.  "You can't just do something crazy to help her.  You gotta think with your brain and not your heart."

Riku shook his head, "No, thinking with my brain has only taken me into the darkness.  This time…I'll fight with my heart."

Suddenly, he sprinted toward the door.  Cloud tried to step in front of him, but was swept aside by the force of the keyblade.  Riku opened the hatch and jumped out to help his friend.

"Damn!!" Yuyami looked out of the hatch and smiled.  "Well, I guess I would look like wimp if I didn't jump."  He took a deep breath and stepped out into the void.

Cloud was speechless.  Those kids just jumped out of the plane like it was fun.  He looked toward the others and was surprised.  Shadow was shouldering a parachute pack and walking toward the hatch.  He looked turned toward them and leaned back into the outside.

Vincent smirked and his eyes began to glow.  His body began to radiate a red light and Cloud covered his eyes, knowing what would come next.  When the light dispersed, Cloud saw the monster known as Chaos standing in Vincent's place.  It flexed and walked toward the door with a smirk still on its face.  It spread its wings and jumped out of the plane.

"What the #$^@!  Is everybody $&@%@%* crazy around here!!!" Cid came striding from the cockpit, yelling.  "What are we doing, committing suicide or somethin!?

Cloud smiled and walked toward the door, a black wing sprouted from his left shoulder.  "We gotta go save Riku's girlfriend," he said before jumping out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

This is it, Kairi thought.  She watched as the huge foot came down toward her.  At least I tried to find you, Sora.  I…I love you.  

She closed her eyes and tensed as the foot came inches within her face.  When nothing happened, she opened one eye and then the other.  She saw that the Darkside was gone and dark smoke was left behind.  She saw a figure walking form the black mist and her heart stopped.  It can't be, she thought.  It can't be him.

"Hey, you okay." The brunet smiled and held out his hand.  "Don't worry, you can rest now.  I'll take care of the rest."  He held the Kingdom Key in the other hand.

Kairi ignored the outstretched hand and hugged him, sobbing.  "Sora…" she cried.  "I've missed you so much!!!"

The boy frowned and held Kairi's shoulders.  "How do you know my name?  Have we met before?"

"What…?"  Kairi wiped her tears away and shook her head.  "What are you talking about?  I'm Kairi."  
  


The boy scratched his head.  "Um, I don't know anybody named Kairi."

"That can't be…" Kairi stood up with difficulty.

"Here I'll heal your wounds."  Sora closed his eyes and she felt her physical pain being lifted away, the pain in her heart remained.  "Look we'll talk later.  I gotta help your friend."

"I, I'll help her.  You take out the Heartless."

"Fine," he nodded and ran toward the Darksides.

Kairi shook off her worries and ran up the stairs of the building Fayne had fallen onto.  On her way up, she took the ether she got, out of her pocket, and downed it.  She got to the roof and saw Fayne there, struggling to get up.

"Hold on.  Just be still for a second."  Kairi used Curaga to heal her friend and helped her up.  "How do you feel?"

"Fine now."  Fayne looked over the building and saw Sora taking on the Darksides.  "Who's the stud?"

Kairi swallowed and looked at him.  "We have to help him."

Suddenly Fayne looked up into the sky and frowned.  "What the hell?" she muttered.  

Kairi looked up too and her eyes widened.  Five figures were dropping from a huge gummi ship.  In the lead was a silver- headed guy with a black coat.  She squinted.  "Riku…" Kairi whispered.

Riku slammed into one of the Darksides with explosive force.  Using the Heartless as a cushion, Riku fell to the ground without a scratch.  He looked and saw a boy fighting two Darksides at once.  "What the…?" he muttered.  "Sora?"

Yuyami had used Aeroga to break his fall and was now running toward Sora to give his assistance in the destruction of the Heartless.  Cloud and Chaos were using their airborne capabilities to swipe at the Darksides and fly away continuously.  Shadow had landed on top of a building and began running down it, destroying Heartless that were sprouting from the wall.

"Sora!!!" Riku shouted, running toward him.  "Sora, are you alright?"

Sora's keyblade began to emit a yellow glow as he prepared to use Ars Arcanum.  "How do you people know me?" he asked suspiciously.  "I've never met any of you in my life."  He jumped toward the Darkside and began to hack away at its chest.

Riku shook his head and sent a green sickle of energy directly at the other Darkside's neck.  It disappeared in a flash of smoke almost the same time the other was destroyed.  Sensing that their main attack force was destroyed, the Neo-Heartless retreated into the shadows.

"Riku!!!" Kairi ran toward him, waving.  

"Kairi." Riku smiled.

She hugged him and said, "How have you been?"

"Alright I guess."

Sora came walking up with his keyblade in hand.  "Okay, now that that's over, could someone tell me what's going on?"

Kairi looked at Riku as the others began to crowd around to listen.  "Sora, you really don't remember anything?"

The brunet shook his head and shouldered the Kingdom Key.  "No, I don't have any memories of anything.  All I remember is darkness."  
  


Riku nodded.  "This must have happened to you while you were in Oblivion."  

"Oblivion?" Kairi asked.

Riku told his story of how Ansem appeared and sent Sora into the dark void.  "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Sora.  The darkness was too powerful."  
  


Sora shook his head.  "Um, I don't really know if I believe you or not.  How do I know that this isn't some kind of trap set for me."

Riku smiled and held up his hand.  "Did you ever wonder why you were missing a glove?"  Riku took off the white glove and threw it to Sora.  The brunet caught it and compared it to his own.  Exact match.  He pulled the glove over his hand and smiled.

"Well, I guess we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Why don't we go back to the ship?  Cid is waiting." Cloud suggested.

Sora stared at the blond.  "Who are you?"

"Oh, this is Cloud.  The ninja is Shadow."  Riku gestured toward Vincent who had reverted back to human form.  "This is Vincent, and the other keyblade master is Yuyami." 

"Oh, this is another keyblade master.  Her name is Fayne."  Kairi added.

"Hey." Fayne raised her hand in a two-finger wave.

This is nice…

Sora looked around.  Was he hearing things now?  He wouldn't disbelieve it with all of the crazy things that began happening.

Not hearing things…

"What…?" Sora muttered.

Riku frowned.  "Hey Sora, what's wrong?"

Everything…

"Nothing…" 

"Well come on let's go, the others already started walking."  Kairi said.

Yuyami looked at her and touched her shoulder.  "Kairi, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, it's okay." 

It's not okay…

"Stop…" Sora whispered.

Hahaha, here I come…

"No."

"Hey Sora, snap out of it." Riku looked at the brunet.  "Are you sure you're okay?"

"He's coming." Sora gripped his keyblade.

"Wha-" Riku was interrupted by an explosion of dark energy that engulfed them but did them no harm.  Instead, it formed some kind of barrier around them that kept them in, and others out.  

"What's going on!?" Kairi shouted, summoning her keyblade once again.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's about to get crushed."  Fayne tensed, waiting.

Yuyami swung his keyblades.  "Be on your guard," he warned.

A dark hole materialized in the ground and out of it rose a sinister looking boy.  He looked to be about their age and had coal-black hair, and blood-red eyes.  He was clothed in a trench coat, pants, sweater, and boots, all of which were black.  He smiled and looked to the outside of his barrier.  Cloud and the others were trying to get in, but weren't succeeding. 

"They're a persistent bunch, aren't they?" he asked.

"You must be that Ansem guy!!" Sora shouted.

"Hahaha.  Please, don't ever refer to me as that failure, Ansem."  The boy ran a finger through his hair.  "I hail from a higher plane of existence."

"Who are you?" Yuyami asked quietly.  He felt a terrifying power within this dark boy and was truly afraid for the first time in years.

"Hmm.  Over the centuries, I have acquired many different names.  The dark one, the destroyer, Armageddon…the list goes on."  He chuckled.  "One that hasn't quite caught on is 'the ultimate dark force'."  He smiled at Yuyami.  "For now, just call me Seryl.  It's what my mother used to call me before I killed her."

"What?" Kairi gasped.  "You killed your own mother?"

Seryl shrugged.  "It was to happen in the near future anyway, I just quickened the pace."

"Look, let's do some math." Riku said.  "There're five of us, and one of you.  That means that the chances of you getting your butt kicked are pretty high."

"I think your arithmetic is a little off…"  Seryl closed his eyes and began to whisper.

"Stop!!!"  Sora fell to the ground holding his head.  "Leave me alone!!!"

"Riku, do something!" Kairi was panicked, seeing Sora in so much pain.

Riku tried to walk forward, but was stopped by Sora.  "Don't worry I'm okay, now."  He smiled and swung his keyblade at Riku's jaw.  The blow connected and sent him flying into a building where he lie motionless.

"Riku!!!" Kairi screamed.  

Fayne rushed toward Sora, who's back was turned, and swung her keyblade at him.  Instead of connecting with Sora's back, it clanged against a wicked scythe wielded by Seryl.  Fayne changed her attack and began to swing at the boy instead.  Yuyami jumped in also and began swinging his two keyblades at Seryl.  The dark one fended off the two keyblade masters with ease and began to launch a powerful attack of his own.

Kairi looked at the boy being controlled by Seryl.  His eyes emitted the same blood-red glow as his master.  "You're not Sora.  I don't know who you are, but you're not Sora!!!" She screamed as she ran forward to attack her one true love.


	13. The Gathering

Kairi swung her keyblade at Sora in an upward arc.  Sora responded by blocking with his own keyblade and both of the masters recoiled a bit because of the force of the blow.  Sora dashed in and swiped low with his keyblade, causing Kairi to jump and avoid the attack.  While in the air, she brought her keyblade down toward the brunet's head but he had already brought his keyblade up to defend against the attack.

"Come on," Sora taunted.  "I know you can do much better than that."  He brought his keyblade over Kairi's head and swung it down with cataclysmic force.  Instead of trying to repel the attack with the Promise Keeper, she jumped back.  The strength of the attack caused the ground where the keyblade had struck to rip apart.  Black electricity crackled as the keyblade struck the ground.

"Sora, you have to fight back," Kairi panted.  "You're too strong to be controlled."

Sora grinned.  "That's what I thought too, Kairi.  But here I am, about to kill you."

"Just face the darkness.  It's nothing to be afraid of!!"

"Haha, fighting the darkness has been the reason for all of my misery," he answered.  He began to slash at Kairi with quick swipes of his keyblade.

Kairi deflected the attacks with difficulty and shouted, "Where's your heart?! You said you would always be there for me!!"

"I…," Sora faltered.  "I don't have a heart!!" he shouted and thrusted his keyblade into Kairi's stomach.

Kairi doubled over and gasped.  She held her stomach to try and stop the intense pain she felt due to Sora's Kingdom Key, which had turned black as the night.  Sora walked up to her until he was standing over her.

"I…I don't want to remember," Sora's red eyes had lost them glare.  "All of my memories are painful."

Kairi stood up, "Even the ones of me?"

Sora's eyes turned blue as he looked at her with an expression of pure agony.  "Especially the ones of you."

"Please," Kairi grabbed his hand, "help us to win.  Come back to our side."  She looked over at Seryl, who had knocked out Fayne and was pressing a powerful attack on Yuyami.

"Kairi, I-" Sora looked at Seryl, who had used some kind of energy blast to temporarily subdue Yuyami.  He returned the gaze and smiled, raising his arm lazily toward them.  Dark spirits burst from his hand screaming and hit Kairi so fast, that Sora could only watch as they struck and threw her back onto the ground.

"Kairi!!"  Sora ran to her and crouched down.  "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need you to use a Curaga spell…" Kairi whispered

Sora shook his head.  "I can't.  When I came out of Oblivion, I found that I couldn't use any of my spells."

"S-o-r-a…I…"

"Kairi?  Don't worry I'll handle the rest…" Sora got up and looked at Seryl, who was smirking.

"Nice show Sora.  A tad melodramatic for my likings but…" Seryl shouldered his scythe.  "Don't worry, she was nothing important to the vast priorities in store for the two of us."

"You…I…I'm going to kill you!!"  Sora felt the anger inside and let it envelope him.  "You bastard!!!  Who do you think you are?!"  Dark rage consumed his body and soul and he welcomed it with open arms.  His eyes turned red and his hair transformed to a white, pale color.  He ran toward Seryl with electric agility and attacked with his black Kingdom Key.

"Hahaha," Seryl dodged the blow and launched his own attack.  

"You're a little too slow," he said as their weapons clashed together.  The force of it sent dust from the ground rising into the air and sparks flew.  They began to swing their blades at each other, but neither could get the upper hand.  Whenever Seryl went for the overhead strike, Sora would bring his keyblade up instinctively to deflect the attack.  On the other hand, whenever Sora would try to surprise his opponent with a kick or punch, Seryl would just dodge it and swing back with the same strength.

"Haha, not bad," Seryl ducked as the keyblade master feinted as if he was going to swing his weapon but changed it into a devastating kick to the ribs.  Seryl wasted little time countering the blow and connected with a swift fist to Sora's chin.  He fell backward onto the ground as Seryl fell to one knee holding his side.

Sora responded by getting up and attacking Seryl once again.  Seryl repelled all of his attacks and proceeded to commence his own barrage of lightning fast strikes.  To his surprise, the keyblade master deflected everyone with the same amount of difficulty that Seryl had experienced.  He then decided to take things up a notch.  He cast a spell that caused a dark, powerful wind to blow and swathe Sora in its destructive force.  Buildings deteriorated and crumbled.  The ground itself began to black and Seryl laughed hysterically at the boy's audacity to attack him.

"You believed you were powerful enough to dispatch me!!"  He laughed again.  "I used to destroy children like you for amusement!!"  He slowly turned and walked away toward Cloud and the others.  I guess I will terminate his underlings as well.  They have no use anymore.  As he began to near them, he heard them calling the boy's name repeatedly.  Haha, he thought.  It's no use, he is gone for good.

Still, something itched at the back of his mind as he prepared to kill the fools outside of the barrier.  Something made him look back at the carnage he had wreaked.  The power of his spell was dissipating as well as the dust and energy that the black wind had caused.  The smoke cleared and Seryl clearly saw that the boy was still very much alive.  He was startled.  How could he have survived?  Sure, he didn't use one of his most powerful spells, but his magic strength alone should have compensated.  He smiled, this might be more fun than I previously thought.  

Suddenly he frowned.  The boy?  Where was he?  He looked around and saw no trace of him.  He looked harder and got his answer when he felt the keyblade smashing against his body with devastating might.  His keen eyes saw Sora moving faster than a normal person could see.  He must be using some kind of special skill that he acquired in his previous life, he thought as the blows struck him repeatedly.

"Hmmm," Seryl mused jumping back.  "It appears that we are evenly matched.  It's regretful that I have other matters to attend to."  He closed his eyes and shadows began to crawl across the ground rapidly, engulfing him.  "Don't fret, boy.  We'll… convene at a later time." 

He dissolved into the shadows and the only thing he left behind was his cold, echoing laugh.  Sora felt the power that had controlled him slowly melting away and he saw Shadow, Cloud, and Vincent running toward him.  He was too tired to care though, and fainted into the dark.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kairi didn't know where she was, only that it was dark and cold.  Her footsteps echoed in the empty gloom as she walked.  She looked around and shivered.  What felt like snow fell onto her skin, but it wasn't any kind of snow she had ever seen.  It was black and shiny, like onyx.  

"Where am I?" she asked the nothingness around her.  

"This is Oblivion…" 

Kairi started and looked for the source of the voice.  It sounded like it was behind her and she turned around.  There, sitting down in the black snow, was Sora.  He was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head down.  

"Sora?"  She was surprised to see him and walked toward him with her hands behind her back.  "What is 'Oblivion'?  And why are you here?"

Sora got up and brushed the snow off his shoulders and hair.  He smiled at Kairi and grasped her hand.  "Kairi, Oblivion is where all of the hearts go when they have been taken by the Heartless.  I'm just…here on a visit, I guess."

"Sora…I…"  Kairi was at a lost for words.  It had been so long since she saw Sora and their first encounter after all that time had been anything but fun.  Now, this felt like the real Sora, her Sora and she didn't know what to say.

"Kairi, thanks for coming to get me."  He grinned and pulled her in for a hug.  "I've really missed you.  Thinking about you is the only thing that has kept me sane in here."  He pulled away and looked down shyly.

A tear slid down Kairi's cheek as she smiled at Sora.  "I'm glad you're back, Sora," she managed before she began to sob quietly.

"Hey, don't do that," Sora said softly and began gently wiping the tears from her face.  "Kairi, don't cry."  He smiled as he wiped away an opaque flake of frost that had descended from the black heavens.

Kairi smiled and looked up at him.  She looked into his searing, blue eyes and kissed him softly.  This is the first time we've kissed, she thought with surprise.  Instead of doing anything to disrupt the moment, she just savored their kiss which seemed to last a lifetime.


	14. Bitter Reminisces

Kairi lie in bed looking up at the ceiling.  She had just awakened and the pain in her body prevented her from getting up.  She closed her eyes and thought about Sora.  She had met the real Sora in that dream, but she didn't know if he had come back with her.  She was afraid of this new, dark Sora that she had saw.  She opened her eyes when she heard a soft knock at the door of her room.

"Come in." She said a little weakly.  A woman walked in and the first things Kairi noticed about her were her bright green eyes.  They seemed to almost glow and they went well with the warm smile she wore.  Her simple pink dress clung elegantly to her body.

"Hello, my name is Aeris," she said softly.  "How are you, Kairi?"

"Okay I guess," Kairi said sitting up with effort.  "Um, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aeris said.  She took Kairi's hand and shook it gently.  "As I said before, my name is Aeris.  Cloud and the others are my friends," she explained as she sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Oh," Kairi mumbled, looking around.  She saw that the room she was in belonged to Aeris.  There were pictures of her everywhere and many of them had Cloud in them.  Only one was a big group-picture with some people she recognized, and some she didn't.  Kairi smiled.

"Is that guy, Cloud, your boyfriend or something?"

Aeris smiled as the blood slightly rushed to her cheeks.  She looked down in embarrassment and brushed a brown bang out of her face.  "Um, no.  I just, he…" She stood up.  "You must be hungry."

Kairi shook her head, laughing on the inside.  "No, I'm not hungry.  I just want to know how Sora is right now."

Aeris looked down.  "Um, I guess no one told you."

"Told me what?" Kairi asked, her heart pounding.  "Did something happen to Sora?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Kairi.  We think Sora is in a coma."  Kairi's eyes grew wide as she continued, "He hasn't awoken since you arrived a couple of days ago."

"I, I have to see him," Kairi cried, struggling to get out of bed.  After a failed attempt, she fell back into the bed sweating and panting lightly.

"You need to rest," Aeris stated firmly.  "Sora will be okay.  He needs to rest also."  She got up and began walking towards the door.  "Just sleep for now and when you feel better, you can see Sora."  She walked out and closed the door softly behind her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sora opened his eyes and blinked rapidly.  All he saw was an endless expanse of white.  He got up and began to walk.  Where am I, he thought.  Last thing I remember, I went berserk and fought Seryl.

"Hello?" he called.  "Is anyone there?!"  The only answer he got was his own echo.  He suddenly felt a cool breeze blow and he shivered.

Why…?

"What?" Sora muttered.  He looked around trying to pinpoint the location.  He couldn't find the source and continued to walk aimlessly.

Why do you fight…?

"I…"  Sora thought.  Why was he fighting?  What did he have to gain from it?  All it had brought him was pain and misery.  Was the keyblade a blessing, or a curse?  But he had shouldered that burden because he was chosen as the keyblade master and he had to protect…

"My friends!!  I fight so that my friends don't have to!"

Who is this enemy you fight…?

"The…the darkness?"  Wasn't it the darkness that had been after him ever since he got the keyblade?  Wasn't the darkness the source of all Heartless, demons, and ultimately, all evil?  "The darkness," he stated more confidently.

How is the darkness your enemy, when you used it to fight…?

Sora remembered his descent into some kind of dark form.  "That's because…" Sora didn't have an answer.  He had used some form of darkness to defeat Seryl.  "I had to…"

Darkness does not necessarily mean evil…

"What are you talking about?!" Sora exploded.  "The darkness is what's been trying to kill me and take the hearts of all worlds!  You can't tell me anything about the darkness!!  Now come out and show yourself!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw a void appear in the endless field of white.  It was as black as a raven's wing and he could make out the form of a being inside.  The form glided out and lowered softly onto the ground.  Sora blinked and the form had taken the shape of himself.  The only differences were that his hair was white and longer, and his eyes were blood red.

You believe that darkness is evil, however you are mistaken.  Darkness, just like light, is just another part of nature.  Something is only evil when the person wielding it is evil.  Even light itself can be used for malevolent intentions.

"Okay…" Sora raked a hand through his hair.  "Next question.  Who are you?"

I am the soul of your keyblade.  The essence of its true form.  

"And you were here all this time?"  Sora was still doubtful.  "How come you never did anything before."

I had to wait until you were exposed to darkness.  The essence of this keyblade contains both light and dark.  Previously, you were only a child of light, but once you were in oblivion, you were shown the heart of true darkness.

"Wait if the darkness isn't bad, why'd it take away all of my spells?"

You need to relearn those spells in the darkness' shadow.  Only then will you truly master them.

Sora summoned his keyblade and looked at it.  "So my keyblade is of light and dark.  What about Kairi's?  And Riku's?  And the other girl, uh, Fayne's?  And that guy, Yuyami's?"

Your friend, Kairi, wields a keyblade of pure light, while her friend lavender-eyed friend has a keyblade of utter darkness.  The other silver headed boy has a keyblade like yours except he discovered darkness before light.  The other hooded boy, he's different.  His keyblades are nonexistent.

"Nonexistent?"

It means that his keyblades have affiliation with neither darkness nor light.  His keyblades can affect one's very soul.  The heart contains two potential essences.  Light or dark.  The soul, however, is different from the heart.  It's not affected by light and dark, but it also isn't as strong.  

"So, when I went into that form, you gave me you powers?" 

Yes, I transferred my abilities over to you.

"Can the others do that?  Change into their keyblade soul guy?" Sora couldn't picture Kairi going all evil looking like he did.

No, the other keyblade masters have their own latent abilities that will be revealed when the time is right.  As for you, it is time for you to awaken…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kairi awoke the next morning feeling a lot better.  She even got up and began to walk around to get her blood pumping again.  The soft glow of Luna spilled into her room as she opened the curtains.  She put on her cloak and walked out into the hall.  As she closed the door she promptly walked into…

"Riku, hey."  Kairi kept a little distance between herself and the silver-headed youth.  She was still a little wary of him ever since the incident.  "Watcha up to?"

"Uh, I'm just going to go see Sora."  Riku noticed that Kairi made careful attempts not to touch him.  He reached out to her and watched as she flinched away.  "Kairi…"

"I'm sorry Riku.  I just can't see you as the same person I grew up with."  

She walked away toward Sora's room.  She opened the door and gasped.  Sora was stretching in his underwear, oblivious to the presence of Kairi.  She began to giggle and tried to suppress it, but found it impossible.  Soon she was out and out laughing and Sora noticed her.  

"Aaarrrgghhh!!  Kairi?!"  He picked up a pillow and threw it at her.  "Get out of here you pervert!!"

Riku watched the scene and felt a pang of nostalgia.  He used to be included in the fun that they were having.  I guess everything's different now, he thought.  He walked downstairs.

"Ha-ha-ha!!  Sora what a nice butt!!"  Kairi was on the floor laughing hysterically.

Sora struggled to put on his shorts but was too forceful in his hurry.  The next thing he heard was a giant ripping sound as his trademark, red shorts ripped in two.

"Dammit!" he cursed.  "These cheap pieces of…"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!"  Kairi rolled on the floor, crying with mirth.

Sora grabbed the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around himself.  "Jeez, Kairi.  Can't you go find me some pants or something?!"  

"Haha, oh man," she choked.  "Your face…"  That was all she managed before she fell into another fit of giggles.

"Real mature, Kairi."  He walked over to a closet and opened it, blanket still wrapped around his lower body.  "Maybe there're some clothes in here," he mused.

Kairi got up as her giggling was subsiding into soft hiccups and the occasional chuckle.  "Are you looking for anything in particular?" she asked, walking up next to Sora.

"Not really, just shorts…" he mumbled in reply.  He search through the clothes hanging and pulled an outfit out.  "Yes! This'll do nicely."

Kairi surveyed the outfit and shook her head.  "I don't know if black is your color…"

"Yeah well I didn't tell you that that cloak makes your butt look huge," Sora replied, laughing.  He ran out of the room into the bathroom with Kairi hot on his heels. 

"It does not Sora!! Take that back!"  She began banging on the door and only got an answering laugh from inside.  She fumed but decided not to press it until later.  She walked downstairs and was just in time to see Riku walk out with his head down.  She felt a loosening in her chest and wanted to cry out to him, but held her tongue.  

Aeris looked over at Kairi and smiled.  "How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Like someone cast a sleep spell on me."  Kairi grinned and examined the kitchen.  Cloud was sitting at the table drinking some coffee.  He gave her a nod and went back to a book he was reading.  "Where's everyone else?"

"Well I just saw Riku walk out side, Fayne did the same earlier this morning.  I assume Yuyami is still asleep and I think you know where Sora is."  She smiled mischievously.

Kairi blushed slightly and sat down.  "Do you have anything to eat in here? I'm starving!"

Aeris smiled.  "Yes we do, I'll just whip something up for you and Sora right now.  I asked Riku if he was hungry but he didn't look up to it."  

Kairi felt a pang of guilt at this innocent statement.  He's the one who betrayed us, she thought.  "Okay I'll eat whatever you got."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Riku sighed as the morning breeze went through his hair.  He brushed it out of his eyes absently and began walking down the road.  What am I going to do, he thought.  Kairi hates me and I bet Sora feels the same way now that he got his memories back.  Maybe I should just leave, they don't need me to fight that Seryl guy anyway.  Sora can handle it.  Sora is the powerful one.  

He sat down on a huge rock and stared up at the starry, morning sky.  He sighed and summoned his keyblade.  I remember when I got this, he thought.  I was so happy even though I was under the control of that freak, Ansem.  I was finally able to contend with Sora again.  It put us on equal footing.  Now…

"What are you doing, brooding?"  Fayne walked up and smiled at Riku.  "I don't believe we've been properly introduced.  I'm Fayne."

"I know.  I'm Riku."  He shook her head and examined.  She's beautiful, he thought fleetingly.  "I guess you can join me.  What do you have to brood about?"

"Everything," she replied, smiling.  "We can start with you first, though.  "What's up?"

"It's just…I think Kairi hates me," he whispered.  "I don't blame her though, after all I did."

Fayne chuckled.  "You think Kairi hates you?"

Riku's eyes narrowed.  "Yeah, what's so funny about that?"

"She doesn't hate you, that's what's funny.  You and that other kid, Cera, were all she talked about when we met up.  I got kinda tired of it after a while."

"Sora," he corrected.

"Whatever," Fayne responded.

"Then why did she say that she say that she can't see me as the same person she grew up with?"

Fayne laid back and put her hands under her head.  "She's probably just confused right now about where you are.  Give her some time."

"Girls always need time," Riku replied, lying back as well.  "I think that's like a safety response or something."

Fayne giggled and agreed.  "Yeah we do say that a lot, huh?  But trust me, she does still care."

"Alright, I do owe her that."

They said nothing for a while and sat in silence.  It wasn't an awkward silence though.  It was a comfortable one where no one really had to say anything unless it was needed.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

Fayne sat up and looked him in his sea-green eyes.  "Why did you do it?" she asked.

Riku knew what she was asking about without her even telling him. Why did he betray his two greatest friends and ally himself with their greatest allies?  Why did he take Kairi away from Sora?  Why did he allow himself to be controlled by Ansem?

"Because I was losing him…"  Riku sat up.

"Who?" Fayne asked.

"Sora," he replied.

Fayne looked surprised.  "Oh, you…liked him?"

Riku turned to Fayne.  "What?"

"Hey it's okay if you like another guy.  There's nothing wrong with it."

"Wait, did you just…are you implying…what?" Riku looked stunned.

"You mean he wasn't your dream lover or anything like that?"

"No!! How'd that get in your head!!"

"Well I just thought…"

"No, no, no.  He was my best friend, my only real friend I guess."

"Oh." Fayne grinned.  "Sorry."

"Yeah…"  Riku shook his head.  "Anyway, me and Sora were best friends ever since we were little kids."  Riku's eyes became distant as he remembered.  "We always went everywhere together and we had a lot in common, the biggest being a thirst for adventure.  Anything that the other kids were afraid to do, we were the first to do it.  We're the first ones that fully explored the island we lived on."  He paused, hesitant to tell the rest and reveal his weakness.

"Go on," she prodded gently.

"Well, when Kairi came to the island, everything changed.  Sora fell in love with her the first time he saw her and vice versa.  They began to go places together without me and I would pretend it didn't bother me.  Sometimes I went with them when they did stuff, but it was like I wasn't even there.  I felt like she was taking away my friend so I started to train.  You know, to get better in everything we did there.  That way, I could always beat Sora and he would stay with me more to try and be better."  Riku looked at Fayne vulnerably.  "Pathetic, right?"

"No, it isn't.  You were young and he was your only friend.  If my friend ignored me, I would get angry too," she supplied.  "You know, assuming I had friends."

"Hey, you got me now."  Riku smiled.

Fayne returned the gesture and touched his hand.  "Yeah I guess I do."


	15. The Third Wheel

 "So, what now?" Kairi asked.

"Let's wait till everyone is here first," Cloud replied.  The only people in the kitchen were he, Aeris, and Kairi.  

"Where are Vincent and Shadow…and Cid?" Kairi inquired.  "I haven't seen them since I woke up."

"Shadow just left, he always does that.  Vincent went to the Shinra Mansion, which is only a few houses up.  Cid went back to his home in Rocket Town to check on his wife, Shera."

"What, that old buzzard has a wife?"  Everyone turned to the location of the voice at the door and found Riku there.  Standing next to him, to Kairi's surprise, was Fayne.  

"Yes, he did," Aeris said, while Riku and Fayne sat at the table.  "He actually just married a few months ago after living with her for years."

"Yeah that sounds like him," Riku said, not unkindly.  "Anywho, where's Sora?"

"Hey Riku!"  The brunet ran downstairs and tackled the sitting Riku in an overenthusiastic hug.  "Ha-ha! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Get off me dork," Riku said, although he was touched by the younger boy's enthusiasm.  "I saw you a couple of days ago."

Sora got up and grinned.  "Yeah but that was when I was all evil and stuff.  Now I'm back, everyone's favorite cutie."

A collective sight went up through the kitchen.  Sora looked around, puzzled by the kind exasperation.  "What?" he asked.  "I am cute…or at least Kairi thinks so," he said looking at her.

"No, you've mistaken pity for love," Kairi joked.  She looked around again.  Someone was missing.  And it was…

"Yuyami," Kairi thought aloud.  "Where's he?"

"He's upstairs showering right now, he'll probably be down in a minute," Aeris answered.

"So, like I said before, what are we supposed to do now?" Kairi asked again.  "Do we go after that Seryl guy?"

"We don't even know where he is," Fayne argued.

Sora raised his hand.  "I know where he is."

"Where?" Riku asked.

"Oblivion…"

"Oblivion?" Cloud questioned.  "We don't even know how to get there."

Sora scratched his head.  "Ha, yeah I haven't really thought that far ahead."

"Well we won't find any information here," Aeris said.  "Why don't you take them to the Coliseum, Cloud?"

Cloud smiled.  "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Cool, the Coliseum!!  I haven't been in ages!!" Sora pumped his fist in the air.

Fayne looked around, puzzled.  "What's the 'Coliseum'?"

"It's a place where warriors test their abilities against monsters and each other," Riku answered.  "The perfect world to have a little fun."

"It does sound like fun," Kairi agreed.  "Let's go right now then!"

"Hey, we can also make a stop in Hollow Bastion, right?" Sora asked.

"Why?"

"Because if anyone knows where Ansem went, its them.  He was there former king." Sora got up from the table, eyes gleaming.  "C'mon!! Let's go!!"

"Go where?" Yuyami asked, walking down the stairs.

"The Coliseum, and Hollow Bastion," Kairi answered.  "We're going to try and find Ansem and Seryl."

"Sounds like a plan," Yuyami said.  "I'll go get my stuff ready."  He walked back up the stairs.

"How are we getting there anyway?" Fayne asked.

"Cid is coming in the Highwind," Cloud responded.  

"How long is it gonna take him to be here?" Sora asked.  "I'm ready to go now."

"Don't worry, Cloud called him before you guys even woke up," Aeris assured them.  "He should be getting here in a few min-"

The door suddenly burst open and almost flew off the hinges as the grizzled pilot swaggered in.  He observed the group of people in the kitchen gaping at him and did what he always does.  He lit a cigarette.

"What the &*#@ are you all lookin' at!?" he asked.  "Everyone get in the #@&%(@)% ship!!"

"Cid…" Aeris managed.  "Our door…"

Cid looked at the door hanging off of one hinge.  He inspected it by poking it with his spear.  The pilot then shrugged nonchalantly.

"No time for subtleties!!" he yelled.  "We gotta go!!  A tournament is starting tomorrow so we gotta get to the Coliseum now!!"

"Alright, alright…" Sora grumbled.  Everyone began walking out of the door.  Yuyami came running downstairs and saw that the kitchen was empty except for Aeris and Cloud.  The ex-soldier was saying goodbye to Aeris and glared at Yuyami.  Yuyami got the picture.  He ran out to join the others.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Be careful, Cloud," Aeris commanded.  "If anything bad happens, run.  Screw the kids."

Cloud smiled.  "I'll be sure to do that."

He walked up to her and put his hands around her waist.  He then kissed her softly on the lips and looked into her emerald-green eyes.

"I'll come back.  I promise."  With that the blonde grabbed his buster sword from its place in the corner and ran out to catch up with the rest of the gang.

"You'd better…" Aeris whispered.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sora walked into the gummi ship and gasped.  The place was huge and was pretty luxurious as well.  He saw a bowl of cigars and picked one up.

"Gimme that ya little…" Cid yelled snatching the cigar.  He then lit it and took a puff.  "Ahhhh!!  That's exactly what I needed right now."  He walked toward the cockpit swinging his spear all the way. 

"Hey watch it geezer!" Riku yelled, dodging the careless swing of the pilot's spear. 

"Ha-ha.  Even a runt like you can't make me lose the joy of smoking a fine cigar," Cid said.

"Well, we're on our way," Fayne stated.

"Yes we are," a voice supplied.

Everyone looked around.  Vincent Valentine unexpectedly emerged from one of the cabins, twirling his pistol.  

"Who are you?!" Sora demanded, summoning his keyblade.

Undaunted, Vincent holstered his weapon and smirked.  "My name is Vincent, Vincent Valentine."

"Its okay, he's cool," Riku declared.  He turned to the dark man.  "Where have you been?"

"That is of my concern," Vincent stated, coolly.  He walked back into one of the cabins.

Fayne bristled and turned to Riku.  "I don't like that guy," she said.

"That's just how he is," Riku shrugged.

They all sat down as they felt the ship began to move.  Cid's voice came over a speaker announcing that they were taking off.  Kairi sat back to enjoy the ride.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Lord Ansem, your guests have arrived."  A figure in black rags escorted a group of warriors into a dimly lit room.  At the head of a huge table sat Ansem, still donning the red cloak to cover his wounds.

"I have been expecting you all.  Have a seat and tell me who you are."  Ansem examined each of them without getting up from his seat.  "One of my servants informed me that you all will do anything for money."

One of the mercenaries stepped forward.  "My name is Heyral, I'm the leader of this group," he stated, running a finger through his black, thick hair.  His dark-blue eyes shifted to a girl about his age, 19, wearing a black body suit, and gestured toward her.  "This is Dariel, or thief-slash-spy."  Dariel gave a bare nod to Ansem as she brushed the long, silver hair out her green eyes.  

Heyral gestured to a grizzled, competent-looking, older man in a brown cloak with the hood up.  "This is Orlandu, he's an experienced knight who has no equal."  The knight didn't even waver, he just continued to look at Heyral.

"And last but not least, my red-headed friend here is named Jessed."  Heyral patted the boy, who didn't look older than 15, and smirked.  "This guy is our healer as well as mage.  He can destroy the enemy with spells and then cast Protect on him."  

"It does seem like a capable group," Ansem acknowledged.  "I have a mission for you to complete."

"And what is the mission?" Orlandu asked suspiciously.  He had already decided that he didn't like the red-cloaked figure and wanted to catch everything he said including the meanings behind the words.

Ansem sneered and stood up.  "It's just a job to kid rid of a bothersome group of warriors for me."

"What are you offering to get rid of them?" Heyral inquired.

"One million gil up front, and one million after the deed is done," the dark king replied.  He called out for one of his servants and they came with two briefcases full of gil.  "What do you think of that?"

"I think it's too much," Dariel answered.  "Why so much just to take out a few warriors?"

"Because these aren't ordinary warriors," Ansem responded.  "They are keyblade masters."

Jessed chucked.  "I knew it was too good to be true.  How many are there?"

"There are five, six if you include the ex-soldier in there entourage."

"So we're going up against five keyblade masters to our four?" asked Heyral.  "I don't like those odds."

Ansem smiled once again.  "Don't think I would send you without back-up.  I'm sure my guest could even the odds."  He then whispered something to one of his ever-present servants and the guy ran out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Orlandu asked.

"To get the person you'll be working with."

"We haven't accepted the offer yet," Heyral countered.  

Ansem sighed.  "Fine, I will increase the offer to two-million up front and three-million after, that's five million for a few murders."

"Damn," Jessed breathed.  "Five million gil?"

"I'll need to consult with my friends here," Heyral said.

"Of course." Ansem walked out of the door.  "I'll be back in approximately five minutes."  He closed the door firmly shut behind him.

"I say we take it," Jessed stated.

"Me too," Heyral agreed.  "Five million is a lot of scratch."

Dariel shook her head.  "I don't know guys, this Ansem fella just doesn't feel…right."

"So?" Jarred replied.

"So, what if he screws us over in the end and we have to take on his endless servants and him?" 

Heyral sighed.  "Then we'll do what we always do, kick ass and take what's ours."  He turned toward the older man.  "Orland, what do you think?"

Orlandu appeared to be in thought before he responded.  "I don't think he even cares about the money, he might just kill us because he likes it.  But I say let's do it anyway, five million is a lot of scratch."

Dariel rolled her eyes.  "All you guys care about is money."

"Yeah…?" Jessed asked.

"Whatever, I'm in too."  

A knock sounded at the door and Heyral told him to come in.  Ansem opened the door and walked in followed by a silver-haired, green-eyed soldier.  He wielded a ridiculously long sword and had a half smirk-half sneer plastered on his face.

"We'll do it," Heyral announced.  "Hell for five million gil I'd run naked through Treno."

"Good, now I need you to hurry to a little tournament being held at the Coliseum.  Resources tell me that's where they are headed."

Ansem gave the four cases of gil to the leader of the gang and gestured toward the silver-haired soldier.  "Allow me to introduce you to the new, temporary member of your team.  His name is…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sephiroth.  Cloud stopped walking and looked around.  What was that about, he wondered.  I haven't thought about that name in years.  He felt cold all over and let loose an involuntary shiver.  He shook off the feeling and jogged to catch up to the rest of the group.  They were already halfway to the Coliseum and were eager to get in the tournament.

"This is gonna be so cool!!" Sora exclaimed running toward the building.  "I can't wait to see everyone!!"

"Hey wait up, Sora!" Kairi yelled, running after him.  Soon everyone was running until they were stopped by a little satyr with a bad attitude.

"Where do you all think you're going?!" he asked threateningly.  "I don't want to have to-" He looked up at Sora, recognition dawning on his face.  "Kid!!"

"Hey Phil, what's the word on the tournament?" Sora asked, cheerily.

Phil, completely ignoring Sora, yelled out, "Hey, Herc!! Look who's here, it's the junior hero!!"

A big muscular blond came walking in with a briht smile on his face.  "Hey Sora!!  Are you here to participate in the Mythril Cup?"

"Yeah, we are!!"

"Well it doesn't start until tomorrow, kid," Phil said.  "You should rest up until then or train."

"That's a good idea, we should train to get ready for tomorrow," Yuyami remarked.  Everyone turned and looked at him because it was the first thing he had said all day.  "We'll need to sharpen our senses and tune our bodies for the upcoming trials."

"Well the tournament is a team of two going against other duos until they rise to the top," Phil explained.  "So I suggest you pick your teams now and practice to get a feel for one another."

"Alright then, I pick Kairi," Sora stated immediately.  He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, smiling.  "Who do you have Riku."

Riku sighed dramatically.  "I guess I'll get Fayne…"

"You don't have to sound that happy…" Fayne smiled, pretending do be hurt.  "I'm stronger than I look."

"I guess that leaves me and you," Cloud said turning to face Yuyami.  "They don't stand a chance."

Yuyami smiled and shrugged.  "They may surprise us."


	16. The Preparation

Chapter 17: Preparation

"You don't guard your left side that well, Kairi," Sora pointed out as he swung his keyblade.  Kairi brought hers up to deflect the attack and launched a strike of her own.  Instead of trying to block it, Sora dodged and swung his keyblade at Kairi's left shoulder.  Kairi used the Promise Keeper to try and thwart the attack again but she moved too awkwardly and the flat of Sora's keyblade slammed into her.  She dropped her own weapon from the force of the blow and rubbed her shoulder.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard, you brute," she teased.  "Do you like to beat up girls now?"

Sora picked up her keyblade and handed it to her.  "You could be as strong as me, or stronger, if you just practice more," he said seriously.  "The Heartless are exactly what their name implies.  They won't take it easy on you.  They'll press any advantage they find, no matter how cowardly or evil."

Kairi gaped at the brunet.  "Wow, Sora.  For a second there you sounded smart."

Sora sighed and held his keyblade ready again.  "Alright come at me like you mean it this time," he grinned.  "I'm sure some girls have muscles."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Riku and Fayne were both resting and panting lightly after a grueling workout.  They were drinking a good deal of water so that they wouldn't be dehydrated.  Riku stole a glance at Fayne while she was drinking her water and something in his chest loosened.  What was it about her that made him feel that way?  Sure she was beautiful, but he had met his share of beautiful girls and they had never had this kind of effect on him.  He shook his head and closed his eyes to rest.  

Fayne looked at him openly while he dozed.  For some reason, she felt short of breath again even though they had been resting for a while.  She had never felt this way about a guy before and she wondered what she would do about it.  I'll ask Kairi, she thought, immediately dismissing the idea.  Whatever had happened between the trio, she didn't want to get involved.  She didn't like complications in her life.  She was content with everything being simple and clean, but she wondered what would happen if she and Riku ever-"

"Hey, you ready to start again?" Riku asked sitting up.  Fayne started and looked away, a light blush rising to her cheeks.  She didn't want to be caught looking as if she were in a trance or something.  

"Yeah sure.  Maybe this time you can kick my butt."  Fayne got up and stretched.  "Besides, I think we're ready to enter this little tournament."

Riku shook his head, smiling.  "I think our hardest battle will be Yuyami and Cloud.  They're both seasoned veterans."

"Yeah, Kairi and Zero won't be too much of a problem," Fayne agreed.  "Excluding our group, who else is going to be any trouble?"

"Sora."

"Whatever."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Heyral would never admit it, but the silver-headed warrior made him nervous.  Who the hell needs a sword that long anyway, he thought as blue eyes strayed to the Masamune.  It's taller than he is.  He caught himself patting the sword strapped to his side, three feet wide and five feet long, and laughed inwardly.  You're one to talk with your humongous sword of doom but still…  Heyral couldn't help but look at the angle-like wing jutting out of Sephiroth's right shoulder.  It was coal-black and was as beautiful as a moonless, starry night.  Why does he have a wing too, he wondered with a shiver.  Who is this guy?  He turned his attention back to signing up for the tournament.

"Hey, the tournament consists of teams of two," Dariel remarked looking at a form that advertised the Mythril Cup.  "We only have five people here."

"It doesn't matter," Sephiroth said, speaking for the first time.  "I can go in alone."

"Oh yeah I remember you," Phil stated, walking over to the group and looking over him.  "You would come to games and just crush people."

Sephiroth smirked but it was quickly wiped off his face when Phil added, "Except when Sora beat you…"

"You got beat by a kid?" Jessed asked, loudly.  Everyone in the area turned and looked at Sephiroth who shrugged.

"A mere fluke," he stated.  "The boy simply had the luck of Zeus."

"Well what will the teams be?" Orlandu asked, taking the attention off of the ex-soldier.  Sephiroth shot him a somewhat grateful look and signed up as a solo participant.

"Well its me and Dariel, obviously," Heyral quickly added.  "We work so well together."

Dariel smiled and threw her hands up.  "Alright, if I have to fight with a second-rate ex-soldier, I guess I have no choice."

Sephiroth's head snapped up from the form he was completing and his luminous, green eyes gleamed.  "You were in soldier?" he asked.

Heyral nodded, suspicious.  "Yeah, why?"

Sephiroth shook his head.  "It's just…I was also in soldier."

Heyral relaxed and smiled.  "Really? What class were you?"

"I was…S-class," Sephiroth answered.

"Jeez, you were really high up…" Heyral ran his fingers through his hair.  "I was only 1st class."

"1st class…?"  Sephiroth closed his eyes and thought of the past.  This man's past seems so familiar…  Cloud…  I haven't heard or thought of that name in years…  This Heyral guy is not who he claims to be.  But I thought he was killed by Shinra soldiers for trying to escape the Jenova project with Cloud.  Then again they said they killed Cloud too.  This "Heyral" must not remember much.  "1st class is nothing to scoff at."

Heyral grinned, a little bashfully, and said, "Yeah, well anyway, that leaves Orlandu and Jessed."

Jessed stepped forward.  "Um, actually, I wanna be the one going in alone instead of Seph."  

The ex-soldier looked up and he appeared startled.  Everyone thought he was surprised by Jessed's courage, or stupidity.  They didn't know he was actually touched that the boy had called him "Seph".  No one had ever called him by a nickname and few even called him Sephiroth.  It was always "sir", "Mr. Sephiroth", or, the ever popular, "legendary warrior".  It just felt…good to be referred to as a regular human and not some god-like warrior.  Even though I did think I was when I was being controlled by that Jenova creature, he mused.

Dariel sighed and grabbed Jessed.  "Why the hell would you want to do that?" she asked.  Ever since Heyral had found the boy, when he was about eight, Dariel had taken on the role of friend/mother.  She still remembered seeing him in Heyral's arms, faint from hunger and exhaustion.  He was clothed in dirty rags and his brownish-red hair was black with dirt and filth.  His face was likewise dirty except on his cheeks where his tears had left trails showing the tanned skin underneath.  "What are you trying to prove this time?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything," he replied calmly.  "I just want to see how much my skills have improved.  I do want your consent though."

Heyral touched Dariel's shoulder.  "Honey, if he wants to participate alone, then we should let him," he suggested.  "Its not like we get killed in there anyway, things never go that far."

"Yeah, but what if he wins?" she asked.  "He'll think he can take on armies by himself and out there," she pointed to the gates of the Coliseum and beyond, "he won't be protected by spells or sportsmanship."

"Come on Dare," Heyral smiled.  "He's not that cocky."

Dariel returned a small smile.  "Yeah, besides, what does he have to be cocky about?"  They all laughed except Jessed and Sephiroth.  The young mage looked at Sephiroth and rolled his amber eyes, to which the ex-soldier responded with a shrug of indifference. 

"If the boy wants to test his abilities, I don't see what the harm is," Sephiroth supplied.  "He can only get stronger."

Dariel sighed again and waved a finger in Jessed's face.  "Don't come crying to me, wanting to be healed after getting your butt kicked."

"Wow, your confidence in me is almost moving me to tears," the boy replied, sarcastically.  He then signed up as a solo participant in the Mythril Cup.  Orlandu took the form that Sephiroth had been filling out and added his name to it.

"Guess we're gonna win the tournament, huh?" Orlandu asked.

Sephiroth nodded and gave a rare smile.  "Somehow, I believe we'll do quite well."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ah, so its teams of two, is it?" Seryl eyed a flyer with "Mythril Cup!!" emblazoned on it.  He turned to his partner and smirked.  "I guess that means that it's you and me, huh?"

"Yes, it is," the man replied.  His skin was so pale, it looked like he had been drained of all his blood.  His hair was a premature gray and it fell straight down with no definition or beauty.  His thin lips were turned in a permanent sneer that seemed to accuse everyone and everything as he looked around.  The only things he had going for him were his eyes.  They were a deep, flawless red, the color of wine.  Many people, who looked at him, never saw him.  They only saw his eyes and were lost in their beauty.

"Come now," Seryl coaxed, cheerfully.  "No need to be down.  We're here to mix business with pleasure.  Killing an innocent or two will cheer you right up."

The man's lips curled into a smirk as he agreed, "Yes, that probably will put me out of my current mood.  Right now I don't feel like doing anything except killing, but the games are fixed to where killing is impossible."

Seryl laughed, and the sound sent shivers down the man's spine.  It sounded like a cold walk, down a dark hallway to execution.  "We'll kill people after the games, silly.  We're just entering the tournament to beat up on those keyblade masters and those Ansem-followers without having to worry if they die."

"That will be fun in its own way," the man mused.  "As long as they still die."

"Of course, they have to die," Seryl assured him.  "But what about you, are you sure you're still the same guy that would slit his own mother's throat for a quarter?  Or did you lose your nerve when you lost your mask?"

The man chuckled without mirth.  "Do not worry, Seryl.  I'd kill my best friend if it was in my best interest."

Seryl looked momentarily startled.  "You have friends?"

"I used to…" he replied, thinking of a demon in disguise.  "But they weren't going in the direction I wanted to go."

"And what direction was that?" Seryl asked, amused.

"Down," was the answer from the man.  "Into the deepest depths of hell."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Cloud grunted as his Buster sword clashed against Yuyami's crossed keyblades.  The kid isn't that bad, he decided as he put more strength into his attacks.  To his surprise, Yuyami not only blocked the attacks, but he had enough strength to counter with his own.  Cloud's role switched to the defensive as he began blocking both of the keyblades and dodging when the need arose.  Both of them were dead tired, but neither wanted to be the first to quit.  That would be like admitting defeat, so they would spar until one of them fell out from exhaustion.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sora touched Kairi's cheek as she rested, causing her to open her eyes.  "Come on, the tournament will be starting soon."

Kairi got up stretched.  The workout they had had was tiring, but they felt rested enough to give anyone trouble in the tournament.  Sora also got up and grasped Kairi's hand in his, causing her to smile.  "We're gonna win this tournament, I just know it," the brunet grinned.  They began their walk to the Coliseum.

"Yeah with me on the team, you can't lose," Kairi agreed.  "What about Yuyami and Cloud though?  They're both really strong."

Sora shrugged.  "Cloud is pretty strong, but I can take him.  I don't know about Yuyami, but I'm sure you can handle him, with help from me of course."

"I guess…" Kairi said, doubtfully.  She still remembered Yuyami's confession that he was so powerful, he knew Ultima.  He had every spell mastered, and his fighting skills were second to none.  "We'd better buy some potions and stuff to use, just in case."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Are you ready?" Fayne asked.  They were on their way to the Coliseum and she decided to try and strike up conversation.

Riku smirked and brushed his hair back.  "Are you kidding?  Of course I'm ready, and so are you."

"From what Kairi told me, that Yuyami guy is one tough customer.  He even knows Ultima."  

"Ultima, huh?"  The effect wasn't lost on Riku.  He knew the power of Ultima and how only a chosen few could use it.  "Don't worry, it's too powerful.  He wouldn't use it in the Coliseum where innocents are, because it's so unpredictable."

Fayne nodded.  "Yeah, that's true…"

"Come on, let's hurry," Riku said.  "I'll even give you a head-start."

Fayne smiled and took off, faster than Riku expected.  Smiling, he began running after her.


	17. Mythril Cup: Round 1: Jessed's Trial

Chapter 18: The Mythril Cup: Round 1

A group of people were gathered around the little satyr, Phil, as he explained how the tournament was going to function.  Kairi and her group were in the crowd listening avidly, but they didn't notice that Ansem's mercenaries and Seryl were there too.

"So this is how it works," Phil explained, standing atop a pile of crates.  Next to him was Hercules, who needed no introduction to most of the people there.  They knew of the half-god, half-human, and his many adventures.  "You all enter the tournament in teams of two.  What you probably don't know, is that you'll also be fighting monsters that we caught, too."

At this people in the crowd began talking to each other about the new development.  Sora turned to Kairi, saying, "I wonder what kind of monsters they're going to have?"

Kairi shrugged.  "I don't know, but do you think we'll be able to handle them, Sora?"

Sora grinned and scratched the back of his head.  "Sure we will, Kairi.  You just gotta remember everything I taught you."

"But Sora, you didn't teach-"

"Hey want kinda monsters are you gonna have in there?!" yelled a voice from the crowd.

Kairi looked around for the familiar voice.  She spotted silver hair and knew it could only be one person.  He was standing a few people down, next to Fayne.  They're getting mighty friendly, she thought with a smile.  

"Riku," Sora smiled.  "I was just gonna ask that, too."

"That's a mystery," Phil answered with a scowl.  "You'll see when you get in there.  Right now, just get to your assigned rooms.  You're provided with water, food, weapons and all of the other essentials."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Stupid pig thing," Riku muttered.  "He should've just answered the question…" Fayne giggled as they walked into their preparation room.  They looked around and saw that it did have everything they needed.  It had two beds, a cupboard stacked with food, and even the rules of the tournament.  Fayne picked them up and began to read them aloud.

"Number one," she read.  "No magic…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

No magic, Jessed thought to himself as he read the rules of the Mythril Cup.  No worries.  I can win this thing without my magic, as long as I have this…

Rule number two, he read.  No item usage…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yuyami was taking out all of the items he had in his jacket pockets while Cloud watched, amused.  Potions, ethers, phoenix downs, and elixirs were all put on his bed as he shook his head.  

"So no magic and no items means no healing," Yuyami stated.  "That's fine with me."

"Yeah but, how did you get so much stuff in your pockets?"

Yuyami smiled as he opened his jacket.  Pockets were sewn in everyplace where there was room.  Cloud just chuckled as Yuyami noticed more items in his pocket and began taking them out too.

"Rule three," Cloud read aloud.  "No special abilities or attacks…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Both Sora and Kairi groaned at the same time when they read the third rule of the tournament.  "No special abilities?" Kairi pouted.  "That means I can't use Ragnarok…"

"Yeah and I can't use Ars Arcanum, Sonic Blade, Blitz, uh," Sora paused counting on his fingers.  "Oh yeah, Strike Raid, Vortex…what else?"

"Shutup," Kairi suggested.  She turned to the rules and began reading.  "Rule number four.  In the games, the only thing you can hurt is your pride.  Fight hard…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hmph, foolish humans and their pride," Seryl sneered.  He turned to his companion.  "Even though you're human, you must realize that your brethren always seem to fall before pride or the strong."

"That's why I've tried to be as much of a monster as I can," the man replied.  "I told you I used to have a friend, remember?"

Seryl nodded, interested in who this fiend considered his friend.  The man continued, "His name was Vincent Valentine, and he had the ability to change into demons whenever he pleased."

"You were friends with the demon Valentine?"

"Yes, I even tried to find a way to transform like he does after he told me what happened to him," the man said.  "I searched far and wide, but the only person who knew how change a person is long dead."

Seryl smiled.  "I can change you into that you have been dreaming of…"

The man nodded.  "I know, that's why I sought you out.  So that you could grant me this request."

"I will change you, but first let us finish reading these accursed rules that we must follow," Seryl suggested.  "Five.  You can forfeit at any time.  Fight as much as you like…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Forfeit?" Heyral was looking at Dariel with a smirk.  "The day we forfeit will be the day we pull a job for free."

Dariel laughed.  "And I'm guessing that will be never."

"Damn straight."

"I wonder if Jessed will be okay without his magic," Dariel asked, concern apparent in her voice.  

Heyral nodded.  "Sure he will.  Remember, I practiced with him and he uses that spear like a seasoned pro."

"I guess…" She still sounded uncertain.  "We'll see when we get out there…"

Heyral grinned as he read the sixth rule.  "No summoning allowed.  Fight with your own strength…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"That's the way I like it," Orlandu said taking off his cloak.  "Those fools that need monsters, fairies, and God knows what else to do their fighting for them are weaklings."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement.  "True, although it takes plenty of magic ability to summon a creature, magic isn't what is being tested today."

"Yeah, its strength, speed, defense.  Pretty much fighting ability altogether."

Sephiroth nodded again.  "Exactly which is why we will emerge victorious from this tournament."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Excuse me, Mr. Jessed?" An attendant for the tournament knocked on the young mage's door.  "You're up first."

Jessed got up from the bed with a smile and picked up his spear.  He followed the attendant out of his room and down a long dark corridor with a metal gate at the end.  The attendant turned to him with a smile.

"When they call your name, walk forward," she instructed.  "Good luck." She walked back down the corridor.

Jessed's waited in the darkness, heart pounding.  He was sure that he could take on anybody out there, or at least hold his own.  However standing there in the dark, waiting to fight, the crowd cheering in the distance…  It just made him a little nervous.  His head snapped up when he heard a voice booming over the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, if I could have your attention!!"  The crowd kept cheering and yelling, in spite of the appeal to quiet.  "Shutup!!" the voice commanded.  The crowd quieted down at this and the announcer continued.  "I am pleased to welcome you to the first Mythril Cup Tournament!!  Here you will see all manner of fighting styles, every different type of person, and strength unimaginable!!  Are you ready?!"  The crowd roared at this and the announcer waited until they calmed down before speaking again.

"Our first contestant is a young boy with strong fighting abilities and even stronger magic!!  Too bad magic is forbidden in this tournament, though!!  Please welcome, Jessed!!"

Jessed took a deep breath and walked through the opening gate with a big grin to hide his anxiety.  He waved to the crowd and took his place on the battleground.  

"And here in the other corner, we have two of the most feared pirates of the S.S. Black Gummi Ship!!  Many people have heard of their ruthless behavior when it came to taking out other ships in their territory, well they're here today to show that they're just as powerful on the ground as they are in space.  Welcome Graybeard and Hawkins!!"

As the two burly pirates walked out, brandishing massive axes, the crowd booed and hissed at them.  The crowd always wanted the underdog to win and Jessed was the ultimate underdog.  He heard people betting in the crowd and was dismayed that most of it was against him.  He didn't blame them, though.  Some, however, was put in heavy favor of him and he smiled when he heard one person's remark.  "He's gotta have somthin up his sleeve, goin in the tournament alone!"

The two pirates looked down on him and sneered.  One was at least seven feet and the other was about 6'5''.  Jessed, being about 5'11' was dwarfed by the two beasts.  He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to smile.

"Now the opponents will shake hands to signify that there are no hard feelings!!" the announcer explained.

The taller pirate, Graybeard, took his Jessed's hand in his own massive one and squeezed.  Jessed gritted his teeth to keep from crying out.  The pain was more intense than he thought was possible.  Finally, Graybeard released his hand and walked to the other side of the arena.  Hawkins grabbed his hand, and Jessed tensed, expecting another bone crushing.  Instead, the pirate pulled Jessed close and whispered in his ear, "We're gonna grind you to dust…"  Jessed smirked and pulled his hand away.  They both walked to their respective sides of the arena and got ready.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!!  Let the Mythril Cup begin!!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Seryl smiled as he listened to the announcer.  The rooms were supposed to be too far away from the arena to hear the action, but Seryl picked up just fine.  He looked over at his companion who was in a corner struggling with an unseen force.  

"Having trouble?" Seryl asked, amused.

The man's eyes opened wide as intense pain bolted through his entire body.  "Aarrghh!!  No, I can…handle it!"  The man whipped his head from side to side and sweat poured down his face.  

Seryl watched with interest as his hair turned, back to its natural color, black.  His skin changed from its pallid, whitish color to a bronze tan.  Seryl looked into his eyes to see if anything changed there too, but he only saw a deep, blood red color, with a few gold specks scattered.  "The power of darkness, demons, and me," he said with a grin and turned his attention back to the fight.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jessed watched as the two pirates came running at him with their axes raised and he shook his head.  Why was I so nervous, he thought with a smile.  These guys can't fight, I can tell.  Look at the way they hold their axes, and their stances were pitiful.  He watched as a barrier rose around the arena to protect the crowd and keep the fighters in.  Well I might as well give the crowd what they came for.  He threw his spear to the side and smiled at the voiced surprise of the crowd.

"What are you doing, kid?!" a male voice yelled.  "I got money on you!!"

"You're really done for now!" a female voice taunted.

"I'll put a thousand gil on the kid!  He's got a plan!" another male voice shouted.

Graybeard reached Jessed, who hadn't moved, first and brought his axe down in a mighty swing.  So slow, Jessed thought as he stepped to his left.  The axe harmlessly swung by him and crashed into the ground.  Jessed couldn't help but laugh at the look on Graybeard's face when he dodged the attack.  Hawkins jumped over his teammate and swung his axe diagonally, hoping to deal a finishing blow.  Jessed just ducked and waited.  As he thought, the pirate's momentum sent him flying overhead and Jessed rose with and snatched the axe out of his hand, simultaneously throwing him into the barrier.  He then turned to Graybeard with the axe bared and waited.

Graybeard saw his friend, upside-down and leaning against the barrier, and grew cautious.  This wasn't some ordinary kid and he had to fight smart.  He swung his axe tentatively at Jessed only to have his attack countered by a viciously strong slash.  He blocked it with difficulty and swung again, this time with more strength.  Jessed just used his new weapon to knock the axe out of the pirate's hand.  He then threw his axe to the side too and held his fists up.  The pirate grinned at this.  The kid may be good with weapons, he thought.  But we pirates are the fighters.

Jessed got ready to fight Graybeard and was about to rush at him when Hawkins wrapped his arms around him and held him back.  Smiling evilly, Graybeard sidled up and gave Jessed powerful punch to the jaw.  Jessed shook his head to stop the ringing sound in his ears and spat out blood.  He felt Hawkins squeezing him even harder than before and his breath became restricted.  The crowd was on its feet, screaming with outrage.  He received another blow, this time to the stomach, from the pirate and involuntary tears welled in his eyes.

"Aww look," Graybeard taunted.  "The baby's cryin!"

Hawkins laughed at this.  "Maybe he needs his diaper changed."

"Ha-ha-ha! You're just a punk kid and you shoulda never entered this tournament."  Graybeard cocked his face back for the finishing blow and brought it forward.  Jessed, seeing his incoming doom, let his reflexes take over.  He stopped struggling and let his body go limp.  Dead weight.  Hawkins grunted in surprise as the boy slipped out of his hands and dropped on his foot.  The dead weight behind Jessed's knee broke the pirate's foot and he screamed in pain.  He was then punched in the nose by his teammate and dropped to the ground, bleeding profusely.

Jessed got up and saw that Graybeard was frantically trying to awaken his teammate from unconsciousness but to no avail.  He turned to his opponent with a glimmer of fear that didn't match the burning fury in Jessed's eyes.  He then jumped toward Jessed and threw a punch, but it was easily dodged by Jessed.  The younger man threw his own punch that landed in Graybeard's neck.  Coughing, the pirate tried to back up but was impeded by the barrier around them.  Jessed then let loose a volley of punches and kicks that left the pirate battered and bruised.  Graybeard took a step toward Jessed, and he tensed waiting for another attack.  The pirate, however, just collapsed on the ground.

A cheer arose from the crowd as Jessed raised his fist in victory.  Even the people that betted against him cheered as he picked up his spear and walked back to his room.  He felt good, even though his jaw felt rubbery and his stomach ached.  I hope they'll all be that easy, he thought with a grin as he collapsed into his bed.


	18. Mythril Cup: Round 2: The Demon Released

Chapter 19:  Mythril Cup: Round 2

Seryl smiled as he heard footsteps walking toward their room.  "Looks like we are about to be summoned."

The man grunted, still sitting in the corner.  "Yeah, ugh, I hear it too."

"Are you…up for it?" Seryl watched the man carefully, looking for any signs of weakness.

The man struggle to get up and finally used the bed for support.  "Yeah…"

Seryl picked up his scythe and shrugged.  "I don't know….  Maybe you should remain here for the first match, you would only hinder our progress."

"Mr. Seryl and…his teammate?" a female voice called from outside.  "You two are up."

"Well? Make up your mind, I do not have all day."

"I said, I'm…fine," the man growled, getting to his feet.  He got his sword and began walking toward the door.  He turned to Seryl, "Well? Make up your mind, I do not have all day."

Seryl laughed quietly and followed his companion into the corridor.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Are you hyperactive or something?" Yuyami watched as Cloud paced back and forth.  The blond stopped, brow furrowed.  "You worried about the tournament?" 

Cloud shook his head.  "No that's not it, I'm sure we'll do fine."

"Then, what?"

"I just feel…I don't know.  Anxious?  To see something, or someone?"  Cloud shook his head again and scratched the back of it.  "Whatever it is, I don't like it…" He continued his pace.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As Seryl and the man walked outside, the crowd cheered.  Seryl sneered.  He had nothing but contempt for the blithering mass of humans that plagued many of the worlds.  The man beside him also glared at the crowd.  Now that he was above them, he saw that they were nothing more than idiots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, may I introduce to you, Seryl and his…um, teammate…"

The crowd cheered again while the two stood there, emotionless and waiting for their opponents.  "And, their opponents will be none other than…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I wonder how Jessed is doing?" Dariel wondered aloud.  "Do you think he's fought yet?"

Heyral shrugged.  "We don't really know anything right now.  Apparently, this whole tournament is based on the element of surprise."

"I wish we could know what happened," she said.  "What if he got hurt?"

"Don't worry, babe," Heyral smiled.  "No one can get hurt in there."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Seryl watched in amusement as the demon came walking into the arena escorted by a black man with a gun on his arm.  The demon ought to provide some sport to this affair, he mused.  I don't know about the heavily muscled, psuedo-machine, but we should have no difficulties.  Unless…

"May I introduce to you, Vincent and Barret!!"

Vincent coolly gazed at his opponents and noticed Seryl.  This is the maniac who attacked Sora in Salom, he thought.  It's too bad I cannot inform the others of his involvement in this tournament, but I can take him out right here.  He turned to Barret.

"This guy on the left," he said, nodding toward Seryl.  "He's the one everyone's searching for."

Barret looked at Seryl and adjusted his gun-arm.  "Dat scrawny lil punk?!"

Vincent shook his head.  "Whatever you do, do not underestimate his power.  He is extremely dangerous."

"I'm extremely dangerous too," Barret said with frown.  "An' I say I'm gonna beat em down to the $@#&($@ ground, an' thas that!!"

Vincent sighed and looked at Seryl's teammate.  He didn't know who he was, but if he was working with Seryl, he would have to be dealt with also.  There was something very familiar about his movements and gestures, however, and Vincent watched him closely.  He also looks like Seryl, Vincent noticed.  Black hair, crimson eyes…

"Hey vamp, those guys kinda look like your cold ass," Barret noticed aloud.  "They even stand there without blinkin, or talking or anything too.  What's the deal?"

Those creatures are you, or at least…

Vincent shook his head.  He had no time to deal with Chaos and what his opinion was on the matter.  Right now he had to focus on the task at hand.  "There is no "deal".  It is merely coincidence, nothing more."

"And now this round of the Mythril Cup will begin!!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Where did u acquire a weapon such as that?" Orlandu asked as Sephiroth shined the Masamune.  

Sephiroth stared at the blade, his Mako-infused, green eyes returning the gaze in the reflection.  "I've had this ever since I can remember.  As I grew, so did it, although it has long since surpassed me."  He looked at Orlandu.  "What manner of weapon will you be wielding?"

Orland smiled and picked up a bundle of rags.  Unwrapping it, he revealed one of the most beautiful swords Sephiroth had ever laid eyes on.  With a jeweled hilt and a pearl white blade, it was definitely a treasure worth envying.  The blade was so sharp that it looked like it cut the air around it and the metal it was created from…

"Glows," Sephiroth noticed.  "Your weapon glows with the timing of a heartbeat..."

"Yes," Orlandu responded.  He turned the blade, letting the light reflect off it.  "This sword is called the Excalibur, and whoever wields it is united with it until death."

"A sword of that caliber will definitely be an asset in our upcoming matches," Sephiroth said.  "We don't know who's in this tournament."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Which one a these ^$*&$&@ you want?" Barret said as their two opponents stood there, waiting for them to make the first move.  "I'll git the leftover &$#^@."

Vincent brandished his Death Penalty and pressed the button for the two sickles to emerge.  "As I said before, do not underestimate them, especially Seryl, who I will be fighting."

Barret turned to Vincent and yelled, "Why the %@*$ you git the stronger one, vamp?  You think I can't handle em'?"

"Fine, do what you wish."  Vincent aimed at the Seryl's teammate and let off a shot.  The man dodged it by gracefully cart wheeling away.  He then began running at Vincent with his sword.  Vincent looked to Barret who was shooting non-stop at Seryl and waited.  As soon as the man got close enough he swung his sword and Vincent brought up his rifle, made of the one of the hardest materials around, coincidentally, Mythril, and repelled the attack.  He then swung his gun back at the man, with the sickles aimed at his neck, but he jumped and avoided the attack.  This move confirmed Vincent's suspicions of the man's identity and he began to talk as they fought.

"We've fought before, haven't we?"  He swung his gun-scythe at the man but he cut quickly to his left and began running.  Vincent followed closely behind and smirked when he saw the man was going straight toward the barrier surrounding the arena.

The man didn't stop running, however, and, instead, he jumped toward the barrier and pushed off into a back flip that landed him behind Vincent.  Vincent eyes widened as he felt five feet of sharp, cold metal ease into his back and emerge out of his abdomen.  The cheering in the crowd stopped with a hush and everyone leaned forward at once, as if they were one creature.

The man leaned forward, with his sword still in place, and whispered to Vincent, "Yes, we have fought before, my friend.  Too bad this will be the last."

Ha ha, the last of him…

Can't release it until I confirm if it's really him, Vincent thought.  "Sh, Shadow…"  He looked over to Barret just in time to see his friend being thrown into another side of the barrier by the force of Seryl's scythe.  He's just toying with him, he thought with a grimace.

We'll see who toys with whom…

"Yes, I used to be called Shadow," the former ninja said with a maniacal grin.  He pushed the sword in deeper, reveling in Vincent's attempts not to show his pain.  "But now, that name no longer fits.  I'm now like you, my friend."

"What…do you…mean?  He struggled to keep Chaos back until he got all of the information he needed.  "…just…like me?"

The man laughed.  "Oh why would I start telling you my evil plans when you're not going to die.  That kind of stuff only happens in plays.  Just expect this same scenario to occur once we're out of here."  He pulled the sword out and watched as Vincent fell to the ground.

You can't hold me back forever…

I know dammit, Vincent thought with a grimace.  He tried to get up but his legs wouldn't support him.  What did you mean before when you said they are just like me?

Oh now you would like to listen…?

Seryl walked over to the man with a big grin on his face.  "Well that was easier than expected, huh?"  He nudged Vincent's body with his foot and laughed.  "The great demon couldn't even put up a fight…"

He dares…?

"Ha ha, yes I guess Vincent couldn't live up to the hype, so to speak."  He began walking toward his gate with his sword on his shoulder.  Seryl laughed at this and began walking toward the gate with the man.

No one insults me…

"Ladies and gentlemen!!"

…and lives…

"Boys and girls!!!"

...to tell…

"Please applaud the winners of this match!!

…the tale…

"Seryl and his teammate…"

The man suddenly vanished in a puff of black smoke and sparks and reappeared in the room where Phil was announcing the tournament with a megaphone.

"My name…"

It's time…

"…is…"

…to…

"…Reeper…"

…awaken…

Vincent got up slowly and looked around.  His thick black hair, suddenly longer than usual, fell in his face covering all except for his crimson eyes.  They were glowing intensely and he couldn't hold back the sadistic grin that appeared on his face.  Thick, gray veins appeared on his uncovered arm and face.  Demonic wings sprouted from his back, a deeper purple than the night sky.  The moon turned blood red as wickedly curved blades emerged from his wrists, reflecting the crimson glow of Luna.  

"Uh, I don't think it matters what your name is now, freak! Look!" Phil yelled pointing at Vincent.  But Reeper already new what had happened.  Just as some animals can sense the coming earthquake, so had Reeper sensed the coming of…  Of what?

"Perfection," Vincent answered, right next to him.  Startled, Reeper swung his sword at Vincent.  With the same cruel smirk, Vincent caught the blade in his metal claw and squeezed.  The blade bent and became useless to Reeper.  Instead of trying to fight, he teleported out into the arena and looked for Seryl but he was nowhere to be found.

"That's because he abandoned you…" Vincent appeared in front of him and looked around in mock sincerity.  "Ssseeerrrryyyllll, oh Sssseeeerrryyyylllll."  He shook his head and laughed.  "Nope, see just like I said.  He would have came by now."

Reeper backed away with panic written on his face.  "You know I can transform too, right?"

"Oh yes, ha ha.  The information you didn't want to tell me because I wouldn't be dead, right?"  Vincent bared his teeth, which had become elongated and sharp.  "First of all, my friend, you haven't had the power long enough to even touch the level I'm on.  Second, even if you did have your most powerful form, I'd rip you to pieces."

The kids in the crowd were crying and being crushed in their mothers' bosoms as people in the crowd looked on with morbid fascination.  Vincent gestured toward them with a smile, "You see that?  They're my adoring fans, and they came to see blood.  Transform if you think it will do any good."

Knowing he had nothing to lose, Reeper began his first transformation.  He cried out in pain as spikes began ripping through his skin and forming armor.  His red eyes rolled back in his head and he began to spasm uncontrollably.  Falling to the ground, he writhed as the transformation began nearing completion.  Two swords, made of what looked like bone, were embedded in his back.  Getting up, he unsheathed them and smiled.  His whole body was covered with spikes and bone that looked like nothing could penetrate it.  

"Now we'll see what this "weak" demon can do," Reeper said jumping toward Vincent.  The ex-Turk simply smiled and stabbed the attacking demon in the heart with his blade.  With the blade still embedded in him, Vincent hoisted him over his head and held the twitching Reeper there.    
  


"Now do you see, you fool?" Vincent threw the demon into the barrier and watched as he slumped into unconsciousness.  "And that's all she wrote…"

"The, the winner of this match is…Vincent," Phil yelled, his voice wavering.  Instead of bursting into the usual applause and cheers, the crowd was utterly silent at the scene they had witnessed.  Vincent frowned when he saw the crowd start to spin around and blur.  Vincent fell to the ground and, as the moon turned to its original pearl white, Vincent changed back to his human form.  I'm…I'm not even in control of myself, he thought desperately.  What just happened?

You won and you have me to thank human, that's what happened…

Vincent didn't know what to say next.  None of this makes sense he thought as he succumbed to the inky darkness of unconsciousness.


	19. Mythril Cup: Round 3: Dark Heart Consump...

The darkness…

Ever weeping

Never stopping…

Soul is weeping

Heart is dropping…

Into abyss

I wont say why…

The friends I miss

I won't say die…

An ice-cold kiss

And angels cry…

The darkness is

My only friend…

My only wish

For it to end…

You know you'll never get rid of me, don't you?

Riku opened his eyes and saw the masked face of Ansem standing in the darkness.  What do you want? Riku asked trying to summon his keyblade.  He found that he couldn't and he tensed, waiting for an attack.

Ansem turned around and chuckled.  Do not worry, puppet.  I cannot attack you in the depths of your mind.

Don't call me puppet! Riku yelled.  And what do you mean 'the depths of your mind'?

Ansem sneered and raised his hand up.  Darkness began to rise from the ground like a black fog and Riku could only watch, weaponless.  He watched as the darkness began to solidify and take the form of humans.  Riku gasped when he saw that they all looked like him, except for those amber eyes…

Ha ha ha, don't you get it yet, puppet?  Ansem touched one of the dark Rikus on the shoulder and laughed again.  The darkness is inside of you and there is no way it will disappear.  The Rikus began to walk toward the real Riku with blank, yet cold stares.  A slight smile surfaced on their bronze skin as they closed in.

No, Riku whispered, backing up.  Please, I don't want to…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sephiroth looked up as he heard the sound of knocking.  As he got up from the bed, Orlandu, already at the door, opened it and greeted the attendant.  

"Hello, Sephiroth and Orlandu?" the read from a piece of paper as the two nodded.  Satisfied she continued, "Your match is next, please follow me…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"No, please!!"  Riku was taken from his sleep by his own screams and he rose up in a panic, only to be caught in a hug by Fayne.  He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.  Hot tears sprang from his eyes and disappeared into Fayne's clothing and skin.  Fayne held him in her arms and laid her head on top of his.

"Its okay," she murmured, rocking him.  "It was just a bad dream…"

Riku shook his head, which was still in Fayne's neck.  He pulled away and brought his knees up, wrapping his arms around them.  He looked straight ahead with a distant stare.

"It wasn't a dream," he mumbled.  "I wish it was but…"

Fayne took his hand.  "Well, what was it then," she whispered, a little afraid.  

Riku looked at her hand and slowly took it away.  I can't do this to her, he thought with a deep ache in his heart.  This darkness inside of me could overtake me at any moment, and the ones I'm closest to could be in danger. 

"You…can't," Riku said quietly.  "I wont let you."

"What?" Fayne asked, confused and a little hurt.  She wondered why he had taken his hand away…

"Fall in love…with me," he sighed.  "You can't love me…"

Fayne looked down at the ground and whispered, "Why not…?"

"Because…" Should I tell her, he thought.  No, she doesn't need to be involved in this…  "Because I don't love you…" Riku looked away from the openly hurt stare that Fayne was giving him.  "I'm sorry…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'm willing to bet that this passage has caused more people to retreat than the battle alone," Orland remarked as they walked down the empty, dark tunnel.  They had already passed the other rooms on their way to the tunnel, and they were as soundproof as promised.

Sephiroth nodded in agreement as they continued to walk.  "I believe it was constructed to enhance the feeling of anxiety one feels before upcoming battle."

They both squinted as they walked into the bright morning sun.  Their attendant had wished them good luck and retreated back into the tunnel.  They remained motionless, even when they heard the announcer.

"I'd like to welcome you to the next round of the Mythril Cup!! Ladies and gentlemen!! Boys and girls!!"  The crowd exploded in cheers, eager to see a normal fight.  After the last round they witnessed, they deserved it.

"And now their opponents…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Every now and then, Riku would hear a faint sob from Fayne, who was lying on her side with her back turned.  Each one drove daggers of guilt and sadness into his heart.  I had to, he thought sadly.  I can't hurt the ones I'm closest too again.

An attendant knocked on the door and neither of the two made a move to open it.  Slowly it opened and a brunet woman poked her head in cautiously.

"Fayne and Riku?' she asked quietly, sensing the tension in the room.  Seeing the faint nod from Riku, she continued.  "You two are the next fighters, please follow me."

Without a word, Fayne got up and slowly walked out the door.  Riku followed, reluctantly.  The attendant looked back and forth between the two in confusion before she shrugged and began leading them into the tunnel preceding the arena.  Riku shivered in the gloomy tunnel, not liking the shadows that seemed to be creeping around him.

You always end up back in the darkness…

Why…can't you leave me alone…?

Your work isn't finished, my puppet…

…I'm done with you…Ansem…

Ha ha, you only wish…

Riku cried out as an ice-cold, blinding pain flashed in his head.  He dropped to his knees and his forehead touched the ground, as if he were in the middle of serious prayer.  He held his head and shook it to try and stop the intense pain.  Involuntary tears spilt from his eyes and a scream was let loose from him that made goose bumps raise on Fayne's skin.  She took a tentative step toward him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, uncertainly.  She still deeply cared for Riku, and couldn't stand seeing him in such pain.  "Riku-"

Another scream erupted from Riku and he collapsed in a heap on the ground.  He had stopped the screaming and now, only faint whimpers arose from his body.  Fayne cautiously stepped toward Riku and looked back.  The attendant had ran away and left them both alone.  Oh well, she thought with a sigh.

"Riku…?"  She crouched down next to him and turned him over.  What she saw made her gasp and flinch back.  Riku's sea-green eyes had changed to an amber tint.  His skin had turned a bronze color and his hair silver hair, which was shoulder length before, had grown even longer and was spiked up.

"Ha ha, so you're the girl who has caused my puppet to fall in love…" He wore a cold smile and summoned the keyblade.  "I love taking over people, I can do stuff like this…"

"Who are you?!"

"Ha ha ha, a nightmare…"

…Ansem….

Fayne summoned the Shadowblade and held it ready.  "Get out of his body, you freak," she yelled.

F…ayne…I…

"Riku?!" Fayne looked around, but realized that she couldn't find him because the voice was in her mind.

…I'm…sor…ry…

"Please, Riku, hold on!" Fayne's eyes narrowed and she stepped toward Riku's body.  "Let him go, or I will kill you," she threatened.

Ansem shrugged and brushed the hair out of his eyes.  "So?  It's not my body…" Fayne cursed and Ansem supplied a smile.  "Yes, I suggest you think before you go hacking away.  Although…" With sudden speed, Ansem darted toward Fayne and swiped with the keyblade.

Fayne jumped back, quickly, and swung her keyblade in a counterattack.  Ansem easily blocked it and began to swing at Fayne in smooth and steady rhythms that left her on the defensive.  

Stop…please…

Ansem laughed as he feinted with his keyblade and kicked Fayne in the stomach.  Surprised, she flew back into the wall of the tunnel and landed on one knee, trying to catch her breath.  He then rushed at her and swung his keyblade downward, but she saw it coming and dodged to her left while spinning and swinging the keyblade at the same time.  Again, he deflected her blow without difficulty and swung his fist toward her face.  It connected with her jaw and sent her crashing back into the wall where she lay, disoriented.  She shuddered as Ansem walked toward her and raised his keyblade for the final stroke.  She looked up at him with a gaze of utter vulnerability and resigned herself to her fate.

No!

"Hey you!"  In the tunnel's entrance was the man, the myth the legend…Hercules.  "Stop!"  He began running toward them.

Ansem shook his head and dropped the keyblade from his shaking hand.  Slowly, his hair reverted to normal and his eyes and skin color changed with it.  He dropped to his knees and held himself to stop from shaking.  

"No, no, no," he whispered, repeatedly, to himself.  Before Fayne could say anything to comfort him, Hercules picked him up and threw him toward one of the doors to the other rooms.  Riku crashed into it and it collapsed under his weight and the force of the throw.  

"No!" Fayne screamed, running toward him.  "He didn't know!"  She ran inside and was briefly surprised to see that the room belonged to Kairi and that Sora.  Kairi was cradling Riku's head in her lap and Sora was already on his feet, keyblade in hand.  He walked out and was confused to find that it was his friend Hercules who had attacked Riku.  Suspicious, he held his keyblade ready, in case Hercules had gone mad or something.

"Hey, Hercules!!" he called out.  "What do you think you're doing!?"

Hercules, confused about the whole situation, explained, "That guy was attacking that girl with the white hair and I saved her!"

Sora shook his head.  "That's not true!!  Riku wouldn't just attack her!"

 "He did attack me," Fayne concurred.  "But he wasn't in control of himself.  That Ansem guy was behind the wheel."

Sora raised an eyebrow as he dismissed his keyblade.  "Ansem…?  He's doing it again?"

"I guess so," Fayne said.  She walked back in the room to check on Riku and she was relieved to see that his eyes were open.  He looked to her and shifted his eyes, guiltily.  She sat down next to him.  

"I'm…sorry," Riku said, his voice cracking.  "I, I just didn't want to hurt you like I hurt my other friends."

She brushed his hair with her hand, whispering, "Shhh, its okay…"

No it's not…

"No it's not…" Riku choked, sobbing once again and leaning on Fayne for support.  "Its not okay at all."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sephiroth, tired of waiting, had walked up to the little satyr.  "What is the meaning of this?" he asked coldly.  "We are supposed to be engaging in a tournament right now."

The satyr, already made nervous by the commotion in the tunnel, visibly paled when Sephiroth spoke to him in that cold, emotionless tone of voice.  

"Uh, there's been a little problem down in the tunnel.  Your opponents can't make it…"

"So?"

"So, that means that you'll be now facing one of our monsters, your match will be tomorrow," Phil stammered.  "Is that okay?"

Sephiroth said nothing and walked back out to the arena to inform Orlandu of the situation.  The satyr's bravado returned when Sephiroth walked out and he decided to show that silver-headed ice block who was boss.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I can't control it…" Riku murmured, sitting in a chair with his head down.  They were still in Sora's room and everyone was listening to Riku.  "I can't control this…darkness inside of me…"

Sora shook his head and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  "Yes you can.  You're stronger than the darkness, you just haven't realized it."

"Yeah," Kairi chimed in.  "You can conquer the darkness inside of you if you open your heart to the light."

"If I'm so strong," Riku began, "why did the darkness take me before?"

"Because you were confused," Kairi said.  "You didn't know what was going on, so you were easy prey for Maleficent."

"Whatever…" Riku muttered.  He looked at Fayne, who smiled tentatively, and lowered his head again.  "I'm so sorry, Fayne," he repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Stop, please," Fayne sighed.  "I forgive you already, just stop beating yourself up."

"I…can't," was the simple reply.


	20. When it Rains

Chapter 20: When It Rains…

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you.  What's your name?"  Sora was asking the soul of his keyblade in the recesses of his mind.  The white-haired, Sora-double shook is head.

"I do not have one…"

"Oh, well we gotta give you one then!"  Sora laughed and sat down in the expansion of endless white to think.

"This really isn't necessary," the being pointed out.  "Shouldn't we be focusing on more important matters?"

Sora frowned.  "What could be more important than having your first name…? He wondered aloud.

"How about the darkness your friend is facing?" the being replied.  "Or the darkness we have been sensing all around us."

"How about…Lance?" Sora mused, completely ignoring the spirit of the keyblade.

The being sighed and said, "I used to be called…Drakkan, but that was a long time ago."

Sora grinned and lay back, putting his hands behind his head.  "Well, that's that then, Drakkan."

"I suppose…"

"Hey, Drakkan?" Sora's cheerful look had been replaced by a thoughtful one.

The being, sensing the mood change, replied, "What is it?"

"What exactly happened that day when you took over to fight Seryl?"

"I took control briefly to engage with that fiend in your place," Drakkan responded.  "Why do you ask?"

"What happened before that?"

"Before the fight?"

"Yeah it felt like something was controlling me, but it wasn't Seryl…"

Drakkan sighed once more and looked up, thinking.  "It must have been…her…"

"Who?" Sora asked.

Drakkan shook his head.  "I actually do not know her name," the being replied.  "It has long since been lost…"

"She can…control me whenever she feels like it?" Sora looked worried and sat up.

Drakkan shook his head.  "Only when you let your emotions control you…and me."

Sora thought back to that day and realized that it was his own fault that they were taken control of by this…unknown force.  "When I got mad at Seryl because he attacked her…"

"Yes," Drakkan agreed.  "That's exactly the kind of thing you cannot do."

"But…how can this being control me…us?"

"That I do not know…" Drakkan said quietly.  "I only know that whenever you are consumed with anger, jealousy, sadness, happiness, or even love," Sora's eyes lowered at this, "we will be controlled by her once again."

"Why can this…woman take control of us?" Sora asked.  "Why does someone always have to be behind the scenes, pulling strings?"

"You all are guardians, persons who were born with or given the gift," Drakkan answered.

"What's the gift?"

"Having a part of her inside of you…"

Sora's eyes widened.  "She's inside of me?"

"Only her blood and cells," Drakkan said, trying to calm the teenager.  "They give you extraordinary strength, speed, and abilities."

"But…? But…" Sora struggled to speak, to ask the burning question in his mind.  "How did I get this gift?"

"You were born with it, but others haven't been so lucky…"

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the others were born with it, but some were given the gift forcefully…"

Sora shook his head.  "Who are the others?"

"I only know of one and that is your friend, Riku."

Sora sighed.  Riku…  It seemed that he was destined to be controlled, to be manipulated and never have control over his own destiny.  And I'm going right down that path also, he thought with a grimace.

"You will not go down that path, because your heart is stronger and more pure than his."

"But, Riku hasn't shown any signs of being controlled by her…"

Drakkan smiled, a rarity.  "That is because she controls many and her control on one boy is being suppressed by another being…"

"Ansem…"

Drakkan shook his head.  "She will not like this and it will only be a matter of time before she destroys him…"

"But how do you know I really have this woman inside of me?"

"When you were younger, do you remember being stronger than the other kids?" Drakkan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Did you always beat the other kids at racing, swimming, and other competitive activities?

"Yeah…" Sora grew quiet, thinking of his home and all of his other friends there.  "But Riku was always stronger than me…"

"He was born first, therefore he had the gift longer than you…"

"How about calling it the curse, because that's what it is…" Sora looked down.  "All it'll do is turn me into an emotionless robot…"

"That is probably an accurate prediction, but you must keep hope…"

"There is no hope!!" Sora exploded.  Instantly, he calmed down, frightened by the fact that he could be controlled again.  "The only way to break free of the curse is to destroy this being and we don't even know a thing about her…"

"The only thing I know is that she is extremely jealous.  If someone has control or can influence her puppets, she will destroy that person out of spite."  Drakkan folded his arms.  "She is also extremely dangerous…" he added as an afterthought.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Sora sighed.

"What?"

"All this time, everyone who has wanted us to win, to destroy the darkness, has told us to fight with our hearts.  To trust in our hearts and we will never be lead into darkness."

"Yes, and this is not true any more?"

"You said it yourself, we can't let our emotions get the best of us…"

Drakkan nodded.  "I did say that, and yet you don't have to completely turn yourself off as a human.  You can show emotion as long as you like, as long as it doesn't consume you…"

Sora laid back and put his arms around his head again.  "So once again the heroes fight the darkness…"

Drakkan shook his head.  "No, this time the leaders fight the light."

Sora looked at the spirit.  "The light?"

"This being is born of light.  She is pure…"

"Yeah pure evil," Sora finished for him.

"Remember what I said before, young one.  "Light and darkness are neither good nor evil.  It is the person wielding them that is."

Kairi smiled as she looked at Sora.  He looked so cute snuggled up with his keyblade, asleep.  Everyone was either asleep or training, since they got two days to rest and relax.  Phil had called for an emergency break in tournament, probably because of the threat of Riku, but maybe something else also.  He seemed more afraid about something else than about her silver-haired friend.

Kairi went into Riku's room, about to ask him and Fayne if they wanted to accompany her into the outside town.  She found them asleep, Riku's arms wrapped protectively around her.  Kairi smiled and walked into the hall.  She leaned against the wall, thinking about whom to ask to accompany her outside.  Finally, she shook her head and began walking.  She could go by herself, she was a big girl.

As she stepped outside, she shielded her eyes against the bright sun.  Squinting, she looked around, taking in all of the shops and people.  She began to walk, looking all around so she wouldn't miss anything.  Her eye caught a black and white outfit and she went to it.  The top was white and had black lining with a high collar that probably came up to the bottom of her ears.  It also had long sleeves and the bottom of the jacket stopped at what looked like the belly button.  She looked at the bottom which were tight black pants with white lining.  She decided to buy it, since the white robe was starting to bore her.

"How much for this outfit?" she asked the merchant, taking out her purse.

The merchant's eyes flickered to the outfit, to Kairi, and back to the outfit.  He rubbed his hands quickly and gave an oily smile.  "For you, I'll give it to you for a thousand gil."

Kairi gaped.  A thousand gil?  She had that much money and more from her adventures, but she couldn't help but be surprised as such an obvious rip-off.  "Thank you for your time," she said, turning around to walk away. 

"Wait!" The merchant grabbed her arm and Kairi smiled.  She already knew she had won.  He couldn't gyp a seasoned shopper like her.  "How about…seven-hundred?"

"Five-hundred," Kairi suggested.  "That's all I am willing to pay, so take it or leave it."

The merchant muttered darkly for a good minute, while Kairi stood there, tapping her foot.  "Do you want to put it on now, or should I rap it?" he finally asked, sulking.

"You have a place I can put it on?" Kairi asked. 

"Yes, in my house," he said, pointing to the house that the little shop was leaning against.  Kairi nodded and saw a small black shirt with a white heart on it.  She smiled and pointed to it.  "Throw that in to will you?"

"That'll be six-hundred gil altogether," the merchant said.  Kairi handed over the gil and took her clothes into the house.  She changed and looked at herself in a big mirror that was hanging on the wall.  Satisfied she walked out with the robe in her hand. 

"How much would you take for that robe?" the merchant asked, eyeing it.

"Well…" Kairi thought about it and looked around.  She frowned as she saw a burly guy pulling a blonde girl into an alley.  "You can keep it," she said, running toward the alley.  She walked in slowly.

"Leave me alone," the girl whispered.  "Please…"

The guy just grabbed her arm harder.  "We finally got you."

"Please stop…"

"We're finally gonna put an end to you and your meddling."

"Please…"

Kairi walked up to the two.  "Excuse me?"

The burly man, dressed in black and red, asked, "What the hell do you want?"

"I just want to ask you to leave this poor girl alone."

He smiled.  "And if I don't?"

Kairi sighed and grabbed the arm that was holding the girl and squeezed.  The bone crunched together and the man screamed, letting go.  Kairi then pulled him toward her and threw her elbow out, catching him in the jaw.  He fell to the ground and crawled away, trying to nurse his two injuries.  Kairi turned to the girl, smiling.  However it dropped when she saw the look on the girl's face.

"Why did you do that, you fool?!" the girl screamed, angry and afraid.  "Do you know what you've done?!"

Kairi shook her head.  "Obviously not…"

"They have my brother, and now they're gonna kill him!!"

Kairi's eyes widened.  "I…I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"I have to go after him…" The girl began to run out of the alley, but Kairi grabbed her.  The girl struggled, wildly swinging at Kairi.  "Let me go!!" she cried out.

"I'll go…" Kairi whispered to the girl.

She stopped struggling and wiped her blue eyes, looking at Kairi as if she were crazy.  "Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that," Kairi said.  "I'll get your brother back, you go hide."  She walked out of the alley without looking back, not noticing the smirk that had appeared on the girl's face, and inhaled softly.  The once populated town, bustling with people, was now empty and barren.  A warm breeze blew through as Kairi walked down the empty road.  She stopped when she saw a man standing in her path.  He was wearing black and red, like the burly man from before.  He pulled out a huge broadsword and began running toward her.  She summoned the Promise Keeper and met the attack head-on.  The man stumbled back from the power of Kairi's attack and swung his sword at her neck, hoping to end the fight quickly.  Kairi easily dodged the swing by ducking and tripped her foe.  She kicked his sword away from him and held the keyblade to his neck.

"Where is the girl's brother?" she asked softly.

"I…I don't know, I'm only a peon…" The man looked afraid.  "Please don't kill me…"

"Please stop, Secan," a voice came from the top of one of the houses.  Kairi looked up to see a blond teen standing on the roof.  "A Twilight Dragon doesn't beg for mercy."  He hopped down easily and walked over to the man, while Kairi was still on guard. 

"Get up," he said.  Looking even more afraid than before, the man got up with his head bowed.  The blond teen backhanded him, sending the man flying into one of the wooden shops, where he lay unmoving.

"Was that really necessary?" Kairi looked in the direction of the new voice and saw another teen with dark blue hair, done in a ponytail, leaning against a house.  He pushed himself off the wall and walked up until he was a few yards behind Kairi.  With the blond one a few yards in front of her, Kairi knew she was trapped and that she might have to fight her way out of this.

"He was about to give up priceless information, Ryu.  I had to show him what the consequences of his actions were."  The blond brushed dust off of his dark-blue jacket.  The collar was high on it and it had black lining.  The same went for his pants in terms of color and they went down into his brown boots.  Kairi looked at they one named Ryu and saw that he was wearing the exact same thing except that the lining on his clothes was orange.

Ryu sighed and shook his head.  "Maybe we need stronger people in our organization?"

The blond nodded.  "Yeah, definitely."

"Um excuse me?" Kairi interrupted.  The two looked at her as if it were the first time they saw her.  "Where are you holding the girl's brother?"

Ryu frowned.  "I don't know anything about any girl's brother…" He looked at the blond.  "Bosch?"

Bosch shook his head.  "Kidnapping kids is definitely not our department."

"Then what was that girl talking about?" Kairi didn't believe the two and was still on her guard.

"She was probably just some weirdo," Bosch suggested, shrugging. 

"Hey I resent that."  Kairi turned around looking for the source of yet another unknown voice.  An ebony-haired girl walked out of the shadows.  Her black hair had gold streaks in it and matched the color of her amber eyes.  Kairi thought she recognized the girl and realized that it was the same innocent girl from the alley.  Clad in all black, the girl's appearance was about as innocent as a jackal.  She grinned and turned to Kairi.

"They really did take my brother, you know," she said.

Bosch stepped forward, gently pushing Kairi behind him.  "This is Shard, a dark sorceress."

Ryu also stepped forward.  "We've been looking for you, Ms. Shard.  There's a bounty on your head."

"That doesn't mean you had to steal my brother from me!!" she cried.

Bosch sneered.  "You weren't this compassionate when you killed the king of Irvania."

"But he was going to kill us!"

"And why would he do something like that?" Ryu asked quietly.

Shard also grew quiet at this.  "Because he wanted to use us…"

"For what?" Bosch asked.

"We belong to an ancient race that can change into…dragons."

Bosch and Ryu glanced at each other.  "You two can change into dragons?" Ryu asked.

Shard shook her head.  "My brother, Sevir, cannot change yet and I have yet to realize my abilities, but I am learning."

"So the king felt as if he could train you two to be his personal guards?" Bosch asked.

Shard shook her head.  "We were going to be assassins…"

Kairi, finally fed up with everything, yelled, "What is going on here?!"

Seryl smiled as Reeper walked in.  I guess its time to hear a little complaining, he thought.  I'm sure he has something to say about the way I left him when he need me the most.  Reeper, however, just collapsed into his bed and went to sleep.  Surprised, Seryl got up from his bed and walked out of the room, wondering where to go.  He decided to go walk through the town surrounding the coliseum.  He walked into the light that was bathing the town and blinked.  He had always despised bright light, favoring cool nights to sunny days.

"Sir! Sir!" A merchant was waving at Seryl.  "Would you like to buy some fresh fruit?" he asked, pointing at the plump, juicy fruit hanging from his store.

Seryl looked at the merchant coldly and felt the unprovoked need to kill him.  He wanted to destroy all of the weak humans on this world, but it seemed impossible.  They multiplied like filthy rats and it seemed as if when he killed one, another was born.  Seryl continued walking down the street, wondering what the consequences would be of just killing decimating the whole town.  Absorbed in his thoughts, he bumped into a woman and looked up.  The first thing he noticed were her icy-blue eyes, the color a lake.  Smooth skin, lightly tanned, and thick black hair completed the beautiful woman, but Seryl just saw her as another rat, feeding off of the world and not giving anything in return except destruction. 

She smiled.  "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she laughed.  Her eyes searched his face.  "I haven't seen you around here before.  What's your name?"

The key, Seryl knew, was not to draw attention to himself, not now anyway.  He decided to play the part of the idiotic human.  "My name is Seryl, what is yours?"

"I'm Danielle, nice to meetcha!" She grabbed his hand and shook it, still smiling.  "Well, I gotta go, but if you want, you can meet me for dinner?" Her eyes never left his face as he thought of what to do.

Do it my child, it may have surprising results…

"Where should I meet you?" Seryl asked.  Danielle's face brightened and she pointed at a building. 

"The Full Stomach has the best stew! You'll love it! Meet me at about 8 okay?" She walked away and turned around to wave.  Seryl raised his hand as well and turned around to continue his walk.

Yuyami took off his raincoat, preparing to train even harder with Cloud.  He had never really fought with someone who was as strong as him, but Cloud was that and more.  His silver hair was already sweaty from the training they had just spar they had just finished and he wiped it out of his gray eyes.  Likewise, Cloud had taken off his cloak and was on the other side of the arena, one of the training grounds outside of the coliseum. 

"Are you ready to go again, Yuyami?" Cloud asked of his partner.  He shouldered the Buster Sword and put a hand on his hip, waiting for the youth to respond. 

"Yeah," Yuyami summoned his keyblades and stood waiting.  Cloud brandished his sword and stood, thinking of how to attack.  He didn't have the chance to, however, because Yuyami rushed at him, faking a swing to Cloud's legs.  Taking the bait, the blonde brought his sword down to block and Yuyami sent a fist into his face.  Unfazed, Cloud took a swing at his partner with the Buster Sword.  Yuyami used both of his Keyblades to block the sword, the blow sending pain up his arms.  Now it was a battle of strength and they both pushed as hard as they could, trying to force the other back.  Cloud gritted his teeth, sweat pouring down his face.  Suddenly, something else flashed in his blue eyes.  Yuyami saw it and lowered his keyblades. 

"What's wrong?" he asked the ex-solder.

Cloud didn't answer.  He felt something, no someone, coming.  He also knew who it was.  It could only be one person.  The person who had helped brought the Heartless into Hollow Bastion.  The one who was constantly haunting his dreams.  He turned around, toward the entrance and saw the platinum-colored hair, the black and beautiful wing, the cold smirk, and the emotionless, green eyes.  Sephiroth.

Dariel marveled at Heyral's sudden mood change.  Just seconds before, his arm was wrapped around her and he was making jokes and being a complete idiot, a loveable one but an idiot nonetheless.  When he had seen Sephiroth walking into the training arena, however, he had completely froze up.  Dariel was trying to talk to him, but he was miles away.  Cold sweat had broken out on his forehead and his hands were shaking. 

"What's wrong?" Dariel was waving her hand in front of his eyes, but to no avail.  She grabbed his hand.  "Please…you're scaring me…"

"Jen…o…v…" he mumbled.  He began walking toward the entrance with Dariel following closely behind.

Jessed was eating a huge meal, feeling that he deserved it after his victory.  People kept walking up to him, congratulation him for his victory.  A few kids had even asked for his autograph, and yet Jessed's ego wasn't full yet.  He wanted to hear some more praise and he turned around smiling when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.  It was wiped off when he saw that he was in the presence of three hooded figures.  The one in the front, the leader Jessed guessed, had a glowing eye.  The other two had no distinguishing features so Jessed assumed they were lackeys.

"Um, can I help you guys?" Jessed noticed they were wearing the exact same cloak as him, but he chose not to say anything.

"You do not remember…" the one with the glowing eye spoke.  "You have forgotten…"

"Forgotten what?" Jessed asked, confused.

"Your origin…"

Nighttime.  Riku had climbed up one of the huge statues in front of the coliseum.  Staring at the pale moon, he realized that he wasn't in control of his life.  He never had been.  When he was a child, his mother and father, although well meaning, had dominated his life.  That was one of the main reasons why he wanted to leave the island behind.  He loved his parents dearly, but he also wanted to lead a life where he controlled his own destiny.  A life where he wasn't being manipulated and could do nothing about it. 

He laughed without mirth.  Looks like I left my parents and got someone even worse.  Even now, he could feel the former king in the back of his mind.  It seemed as if he was destined to always be someone's pawn.  A weak puppet that had no control over his life and could do nothing to protect the lives of those he cared about.

That can change…

Riku shook his head.  He thought he had heard something for a second.  He guessed that it was someone yelling outside of the coliseum or something, because it was empty save for him. 

My child, you can control your own destiny…

Who are you, Riku thought.  Am I a beacon for head cases these days?

No my child, you have been chosen as one of the few…

The few?

The few…the elite…the ones that can control their futures, unlike the humans that surround you…

Riku didn't know what to say.  The voice he was hearing was one of the most beautiful he had ever experienced.  It was like rare music and yet something was wrong.  It seemed as if the voice was almost too beautiful, as if the person speaking was trying to hard.

Don't fight it, my child.  I am your mother and the mother of all things…

The mother of…all?

Yes…  Welcome me…  Open your arms…

Barret was dead asleep, snoring in his bed.  Vincent wished he could do the same, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep.  It kept going back over the fight with Seryl.  Memories of it kept flashing in his head, but they went too fast for him to dissect them.  He lay wide-awake, wondering what power he had awakened inside of him.  He tried to ask Chaos, but the demon hadn't responded to anything since the transformation.  The only thing Vincent knew, was that he had somehow single-handedly won the match for Barret and him. 

What triggered the transformation, he asked himself.  The demon inside usually takes over when I am too weak to carry on and am in mortal danger.  But we can't die in there…  Unless…

Awaken, before it's too late!

 Sora woke up, but was too late to stop the sword from plunging into his chest.  He gasped as he felt the cool, white blade exit through his back.  Nothing he had ever felt compared to this.  Not the time he had broken his arm, not the time he fell from the highest tree, not even the time he had fought Ansem.

"Who…are…you…?" he sputtered, squinting to see who was responsible.  The figure, however, disappeared into darkness, as did the room, as Sora began to lose consciousness.  As he spiraled into the abyss, his only concern was that Kairi never find out.  She'll found out, he thought weakly.  She…always…


	21. The Ballad of the Silver Warrior

Chapter 21: The Ballad of Silver Warrior

Sephiroth knew it had to come to this.  The two unwilling sons of Jenova, one of dark and one of light.  As he watched the blond turn to face him, he felt something inside him calm.  Something clicked, something said that this was supposed to be.  He knew something extraordinary was about to occur, and Sephiroth was ready to welcome it with open arms.  The silver-haired swordsman turned around to find Heyral (…zack…) standing there like a puppet.  A puppet?  Isn't that what we all are?  Sephiroth shook his head and looked back at Cloud, who now had his sword drawn.  He grabbed the Masamune, but didn't draw it, not yet.  This was it.  The culmination of all there was between the two ex-soldiers.  The final showdown, the end, the Omega.  There was nothing he could say or do to change the event to come.  Everything they had both done had led to this day, this hour, this minute, this very second.  Sephiroth closed his eyes to recall the events, to think of what had brought this on.  To remember.

Sephiroth winced as the syringe went into his arm.  He wanted to cry, but he held the tears back, knowing he would only be ridiculed.  Hojo didn't appreciate any signs of weakness, especially from one who was created to be a warrior.  No, he wouldn't cry or show any kind of emotions.  At least not to the Professor.

"Well, Sephiroth, I've upped the dosage of Jenova cells quite a bit this time.  Way more then usual, in fact."  Hojo rubbed his hands together and smiled.  "It seems like every time I change the dosage, your body immediately adjusts to it.  Let's see how your body copes with this amount."

"Yes, Professor," Sephiroth stated, mechanically.  He through the years as an experiment, that saying these two words had never led him wrong unless he was told specifically not to speak.

"The minute something happens, you come right back here," the Professor commanded.  "Got it?"  He turned his back signaling the end of their meeting.  "You may leave now."

As always, Sephiroth's heart leapt at these words, and yet he nodded and walked slowly out of the lab.  Keep cool, just walk up the stairs, out of this filthy basement.  In the dark living room now, stay focused.  You'll be out of Hojo's house until next month, just a few more steps.  Open the door, into the sun.  Sephiroth smiled as the light of the sun warmed his skin.  He stretched, raising his hands to the sky, and his spirits with them.  He decided to go home and change, since his clothes always smelled weird after his encounters with Hojo.  He jogged to his house, waving to everyone he knew. 

Sephiroth arrived at his house and opened the door.  "Hey, Dad!! I'm home!!!" he yelled, slamming the door behind him.  A black haired man in his mid-thirties walked down the stairs.  He wore a white lab coat and warm smile.

"Hey, Sephiroth.  How was Hojo?" Professor Gast smiled at his adopted son as he lit a pipe.  He had never regretted taking in Sephiroth after his mother had died in childbirth.  Besides the fact that he was a valuable specimen in his research, Gast realized that he had come to love the boy.

"Fine," Sephiroth lied.  He didn't want his father to worry about him and he knew that no amount of begging and pleading would convince him to change his mind about the experiments.  Father thought that the experiments would be able to cure diseases and even create perfect babies, so Sephiroth had to go along with it.  "I'm going to go take a quick shower, okay?"

Professor Gast nodded.  "I know the routine," he smiled.  "Oh yes, Cloud came by.  He said meet him at the courtyard of the castle."

"Okay, thanks," Sephiroth said and ran up the stairs.  He showered and dressed, trying to hurry.  As he struggled to put his pants on, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stopped.  Slowly, he put on his pants and walked to his image.  Had his eyes always been like that?  It seemed as if they were bright, almost glowing…

Se-phir-oth…

Sephiroth shook his head and ran out of the room.  Whatever it was, he would deal with it later.  He ran down the stairs and was about to hit the door, when he was stopped by Gast.

"I assume Aeris is with Cloud?" The Professor asked, smiling.  "I swear, those two are inseparable these days.  My daughter isn't in love, is she Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth smiled.  "Uh, I don't know." He ran outside and down the street toward the palace, wondering what Cloud had cooked up this time.  He knew that the blond only called meetings like this when he had some kind of hare-brained scheme up his sleeves.  He ran through the open palace gates, nodding at the guards as he did, and into the castle.  The courtyard was their meeting place anytime something came up, and Sephiroth knew how to get there with his eyes closed.  As he rounded a corner, he crashed into Prince Ansem.

"Geez, watch where you're going, Sephiroth," the prince complained, trying to untangle himself from his friend.  Sephiroth jumped and smiled.

"I'm so sorry, my Prince," he mocked, bowing deeply.  His eyes were to the floor so he didn't see Ansem jump at him, but he still sidestepped gracefully. 

"You know I hate being called "Prince"," Ansem growled.  He jumped at Sephiroth again, but the green-eyed youth once again was too quick for the prince and he found himself empty-handed for a second time.  Ansem sighed and shook his head.  He wondered why he even tried sometimes.  Sephiroth was the strongest and fastest of any of the teens, and even some of the adults.  The only one who could even come close to competing with him was Cloud.  "Where are you going so fast, anyway?"

"To the courtyard.  Cloud and Aeris are waiting, want to come?"

Ansem looked like he did but he shook his head.  "One of the servants found some kind of weird monster in the dungeons.  Father is making me investigate, saying it'll be good practice for when I become king." 

"What kind of monster," Sephiroth asked, concerned. 

"Nothing big.  She said it was a little monster with big yellow eyes…" Ansem smiled.  "It sounds kind of cute, if you ask me."

Sephiroth chuckled.  "Well do you need any help?" he offered.

"No, it's okay.  I have to do this on my own.  I'll be fine."  Ansem turned and walked away.  "See ya," he called back.

"Later."  Sephiroth continued his jog and arrived in the courtyard.  It was a beautiful place where every flower and plant imaginable grew in abundance.  Sephiroth always found peace here, as he smelled the fragrance of roses and clean air.  He came here whenever he needed to unwind and get things off of his mind, usually Hojo.  A small rock bouncing off of his head brought him back to reality and he turned around rubbing the spot.  There, sitting on a huge rock, were Cloud and Aeris.

"Hey Seph, wake up!" Cloud grinned as his friend walked to the rock and climbed it, sitting next him and Aeris.  "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much," Sephiroth lied.  He looked at Aeris and smiled.  She was the closest thing he had to a sister and he loved her dearly.  And, as a big brother would do, he said something to make her day.  "So have you and Cloud gotten married yet?"  Aeris' face became bright red and she turned away.  Cloud growled and threw himself at the laughing Sephiroth, taking himself and his friend to the ground.

"This time, you're dead," Cloud proclaimed as they wrestled in the grass.  Aeris laughed, cheering for whoever was losing, and switching sides when the loser got the upper hand.  Finally they stopped, both tired and sweaty.  Cloud shook his head as he climbed back onto the rock and gave a hand to Sephiroth, pulling him up.

"That's not what we're her for, Seph," Cloud reprimanded as he brushed grass out of his, always messy, hair.  "Don't you know when to stop playing around?"

"Yeah," Aeris agreed, poking out her tongue.  Sephiroth just smiled and shook his head.  They all knew that he was the most serious of the bunch and Cloud was the complete opposite.

"Before you give us this "ground-breaking" news, did you remember to tell Zack about this little meeting?" Sephiroth asked this because he knew that Cloud was the type of person that would organize a trip around the world and forget to buy the airship tickets.

Cloud rolled his blue eyes.  "Yes I remembered to tell Zack, Mother," he said sarcastically.  "He couldn't come because he's grounded."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.  "For…?"

"He fed his dog his pet fish, but the dog got sick and threw up all over his mom's new rug," Aeris said, giggling.  Sephiroth shook his head.  His friend Zack had the worst luck in the world.

"Why would he feed his pet another pet?" Sephiroth wondered aloud.  Aeris and Cloud both shrugged and laughed.  Sephiroth

laughed along with them.  "So Cloud, what's up?"

Instead of answering, Cloud jumped off the rock and ran into the bushes.  Sephiroth looked at Aeris questioningly, but the girl just smiled and shrugged.  Cloud came out of the bushes, but he didn't emerge alone.  Sephiroth gaped at the huge sword that Cloud dragged behind him.  It was bigger than the blond carrying it and Sephiroth couldn't imagine how he was moving it.  Cloud raised the sword from the ground and took a few swings with it.

"This…is the Buster Sword," he said, importantly.  "Its enchanted so that only I can use it.  No one else can pick it up, see try." Cloud threw the sword down on the ground and grinned as Sephiroth tried to pick it up.  Finally giving up, Sephiroth wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Where'd you get this?" the silver-haired youth asked.

"The blacksmith had it locked away.  He said there's another one of its kind, but he doesn't know where it is."

"And why'd he give this weapon to you?"

"His daughter was about to be attacked by a fang that had wondered in the village, but I completely destroyed it with these."  The blond held up his fists and pumped them in the air for emphasis.  "The fang came outta nowhere, see, and it jumped at the girl, but I dove at it and tackled it, then we rolled around for a bit trying to pin the other, and that's when I let loose my fists of fury, bam bam bam, and the fang just sat there, taken em, until he let loose this howl, awooooo, just like that and he ran back outta the village like his tail was on fire." Cloud panted, winded from his bragging and trying to catch his breath.  Sephiroth looked to Aeris for confirmation of the story, knowing that Cloud could sometimes exaggerate.

Aeris nodded, vigorously.  "He's right, Sephy.  It happened just like that.  Then the blacksmith came running and picked up his daughter and hugged her.  They were both crying."

"A grown man? Crying?" Sephiroth shook his head.  "When I'm all grown up, you'll never see me cry."

"Me neither," Cloud agreed.  "When I get older, I'm' a have bulging muscles, and me and my big sword are gonna beat up every monster around here.  Then Hollow Bastion will be known as the safest place there is.

Aeris looked up at the setting sun.  "Sephy, we have to get home.  Dinner should be ready soon."  Sephiroth hopped off the rock while Cloud helped Aeris get down.  He waited, knowing that Cloud would want to do their ritual goodbye.

"Hey Aeris, will you do the honors?" Cloud asked, grabbing his friends' hands.  They all formed a circle and closed their eyes.

"Too bad Zack isn't here, but we always gotta close with this."

Aeris smiled and began to say the ritual words.  "Souls tethered, hearts together, enemies never, friends forever…"

6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6;

There was no need for words anymore.  Both knew what had to occur.  Cloud uttered a low growl, filled with hate and loathing, and rushed at Sephiroth.  The attack was so swift, that all Dariel and Yuyami saw was a blur of gold and blue as the blond attacked Sephiroth.  The silver-haired soldier finally drew his sword, blocking the attack with only one hand.  Cloud pushed and Sephiroth pushed back, his emerald, emotionless eyes staring into Cloud's sapphire ones, ignited with fire and fury.  The blond, realizing that he couldn't push Sephiroth anymore than Sephiroth could push him, jumped back and launched a flurry of swipes and swings at his foe.  Sephiroth blocked each one of them with shocking detachment.  On the outside he looked dead, almost as if he didn't care about he fight, but no one knew his feelings.  He was truly alive, for the first time since he was a child, he was alight with the fire of…  Of what?  He didn't know, but whatever it was, it was exhilarating.  Cloud screamed, a raw unearthly sound that could have belonged to a god of war, and brought his sword down in a powerful swing that left gold electricity and energy bursting in its wake.  The force of the two swords clashing caused the sand of the arena to swirl around them.  The onlookers covered their eyes as chips of stone were torn away by the power of the two men.

"Arrrgghhh, fight you bastard!!" Cloud yelled, slashing at the silver-haired warrior.  Sephiroth dodged and jumped back, waiting for the next move.  Cloud ran out him but and jumped, swinging his sword downward.  Sephiroth raised the Masamune as defense, but at the last second, Cloud changed his attack and swung his sword at Sephiroth's unprotected waist.  In a flash of blue light and black feathers, Sephiroth was gone and Cloud's sword hit air.  Sephiroth was in the air, smiling at the blonde's skill as he looked up at him.  Cloud's demonic wing ripped out of his back and he jumped into the air, racing toward him.  Sephiroth realized that he might have to actually fight.

Se-phir-oth, please, do not ignore me…

Who are you?  Sephiroth asked this silently as he lay in bed, the darkness of night embracing him.  Why do you keep talking to me?  He was afraid.  People who heard voices in their head were crazy, weren't they?  He believed that he was crazy, because the shadows around him were moving, and if he looked close enough, he would see yellow eyes staring back at him. 

You are not insane, my child.  You are, in fact, one of the only sane beings in your world.  The other being your friend, Cloud.

Cloud?  What does he have to do with this?  Do you talk to him too?  It made Sephiroth feel a little better knowing that his friend was also hearing voices.

Yes, I do talk to him.  He however, is not ready to receive me.  You are…

What do you mean 'receive'? Who are you?

Think, my child.  Think back to when you first met the blond one…

Sephiroth closed his eyes, hoping this would answer his questions.  He remembered going into the lab when he was younger, maybe he was eight.  Hojo was nowhere to be found, only a small blond boy sitting on the operating table, crying.  Hey, what's wrong?  The boy looked up, blue eyes filled with tears.  I don't wanna be here, he had whispered.  Well then, let's get you out of here.  Sephiroth looked around.  He knew that cameras monitored the front doors and that Hojo would know if they left.  There was a secret exit that he wasn't supposed to know about, because he had heard one of the other specimens talking about it.  He grabbed the boy's hand and led him to the back of the lab.  Opening the metal door there, Sephiroth led the boy through the dark, cavern-like hall.  Only torches lit the way and the two boys had to wait for a moment until their eyes adjusted.

"So what's your name?" Sephiroth asked, trying to take the boy's mind off of his fear.  "My name is Sephiroth."

The little blond sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes.  "My name's Cloud."

"Well, Cloud, it's nice to meet you.  Now can you tell me why you're in here?"  Sephiroth paused at a fork in the road, trying to remember which one led to the outside.  One led to Hojo's twisted lab experiments and he knew they didn't want to end up there.  Sephiroth went left, still holding Cloud's hand.

"My momma said I had to go with Hojo so he could make me better," Cloud replied.

Sephiroth frowned.  "What do you mean better?  What was wrong with you?"

"I was really sick and sometimes, when it was really bad, I couldn't move and my chest and head would hurt…"

"Why would you go to Hojo?" Sephiroth asked, incredulous.  He didn't see how anyone could go willingly with Hojo's sick experiments.

"Well I don't remember any of this, but momma said one night I was really sick and she was scared that I was gonna die.  We don't have that much money so we couldn't afford a good doctor.  Hojo heard about me and he came that night, saying he could make me better for free.  All I had to do was keep coming to the lab for treatments."

Sephiroth shuddered.  So he wasn't the only human Hojo was pumping with Jenova cells, although he thought he was.  And if he had just found out about Cloud, how was he sure that there weren't others like him and the boy?  He walked in deep thought as they navigated the cavern in silence.  Suddenly, Sephiroth was jerked out of thought by instinct, telling him to move, fast.  He noticed Cloud also jumping back quickly and they both moved in time to avoid the lunge of a huge mutant.  It was built like some sort of wolf, but it was way bigger and tentacles whipped from its back.  Its green scales dripped with some kind of liquid, probably poison, thought Sephiroth, and its mouth was filled with rows of razor sharp teeth.  The creature circled them, sometimes feinting a lunge, but waiting, waiting.  For what?

Boys?

Sephiroth's head snapped up.  He recognized the voice, blaring from hidden speakers.  "Hojo!" he yelled. "What's going on?!"  The voice over the speakers chuckled and answered.

This is just a little…experiment that I've cooked up.  A Jenova infused fang, against two Jenova infused humans.  Who will emerge the victor? It doesn't matter to me, as long as I pick up the 'data' left behind from the loser.  Ha ha ha.

Sephiroth cursed and pushed Cloud behind him.  "Stay behind me, okay?!"  The mutant stopped circling and tensed, getting ready to attack.  This isn't going to end well, Sephiroth realized.  One of us is going to die today.  The creature jumped at him like a cobra and Sephiroth jumped at the mutant as well…

Sephiroth shook his head.  He didn't want to remember this.  He touched the scar on his waist from one of claw of the mutant.  He didn't want to remember almost dying, only saved by the intervention of the young Cloud.  He didn't want to remember Cloud picking up his unconscious body, the little blond dragging him back to Professor Gast's.  He didn't want to remember…

My child, you are so much more than the filthy humans you associate with…

Sephiroth shook his head again, this time in disagreement.  These 'filthy humans' took me in and gave me a home.  Professor Gast…

That human still makes you participate in the experiments you hate, does he not?

Sephiroth stayed silent.  It was true.  Sephiroth wanted to believe that he was being taken care of out of love, but he knew deep in his heart that this was not true.  Gast was a scientist and all he wanted to do was keep an eye on his precious specimen.  But there was still hope.  Aeris still loves me, he pointed out, and she's a human.

That…girl is not a human at all, but an Ancient.  One of the most dangerous creatures in existence…

Sephiroth had to laugh at this.  Aeris?  Dangerous?  The girl watched the ground so that she wouldn't step on bugs.  She's the gentlest person I've ever met.  She isn't any danger to me.

Looks can be deceiving my child…

Why do you keep calling me your child?

Any mother would call her son child…

Any…mother…?  What…?  What are you saying?  My mother died while giving birth to me…

That woman was just a vessel, a filthy vessel that held something beautiful and wondrous inside…

Beautiful and…wondrous?  Him? Could this be true?  A voice this sweet couldn't be lying to him.  Could it?  You are…my mother?

Yes my child, and I have come to give you the love you deserve…

Mother…do you have a name?

Jenova…

6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6;

Sephiroth deflected the attack of Cloud and swung his sword in response.  The blonde blocked the slash with his Buster Sword in one hand, and sent a fist into Sephiroth's cheek.  The skin split open and blood, tainted with the touch of Jenova, spilt to the earth.  Sephiroth felt the wound and felt the warm blood touch lightly on his fingertips.  Cloud was waiting, waiting for an attack, deciding to take a defensive stance.  Sephiroth floated even higher into the air, motioning for Cloud to follow, and the blonde had no choice but to follow.  Into the sky they soared, until they were above the sky.  The pure, luminous light of the moon reflected on the Masamune and Sephiroth twisted it, letting it reflect the light, marveling at the beauty.  The night air caressed the two warriors' hair and raised goose bumps on their arms. 

"I'm going to kill you…" Cloud said this so softly, and yet it was filled with raw emotion.  Anger, hate, fear, and even regret.  Sephiroth was tired.  He didn't want to fight anyone, least of all Cloud, anymore.  But what would he live for?  He was created to be nothing more than a warrior.  One cannot break the mold he was made in.  Just as a Heartless cannot love, I cannot find tranquility.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Cloud," Sephiroth said.  "Nothing does…" He rushed at Cloud and swiped with his sword, so fast that the blonde barely parried in time.

"What do you mean, nothing matters anymore?" Cloud asked, swinging his sword powerfully.  Sephiroth raised the Masamune in defense and the clash of the two swords echoed in the night air.  "Do you want to die?"

Sephiroth deflected a quick succession of sword attacks and slashed quickly with his sword, cutting Cloud's arm open.  "I was created to fight.  Either kill me, or I will kill others."

"Even when I kill you, I won't be able to forgive you," Cloud said, taking a swipe at Sephiroth.  His blue eyes lit with an intense glow and Sephiroth knew what was coming next.  The only way to counter it is to do the same.

"Omnislash!!" They both yelled simultaneously, flying at each other.  They began to slash at each other, not even trying to block the other's attacks.  After a few minutes of furious slashing, they both stopped and charged up the final attack.  Each rushed each other and swung, swords emitting the powerful energy that signals the end of Omnislash.  Both attacks hit dead on and the two warriors dropped out of the air, weakened by the strength it took to use the powerful move and the absorption of the move from the other. Cloud crashed into the stands of the arena and lay there, prostrate.  Sephiroth, plummeting to the ground, tried to regain flight but couldn't get control and flew into the wall surrounding the arena. 

Sephiroth struggled to his feet and looked around.  The fools were still watching, the one with the silver eyes running to check on Cloud.  Dariel ran over to Sephiroth, giving him a once over.

"Sephiroth, what's going on?! Why are you fighting with that man?! What's wrong with Heyral?!" The woman was nearly in tears and Sephiroth felt she deserved some kind of answer.

 "That man and I have a…history.  I will leave it at that." He looked at Zack and nodded.  "His name's Zack, not Heyral.  He just doesn't remember.  Right now, I assume he's fighting with Jenova for control."

Dariel just gaped, not understanding.  "Zack? Jenova? What are you talking about?"

Sephiroth watched as Cloud limped to the center of the arena, shrugging off help from his friend, and drew his sword once again.  He turned to Dariel.  "I'm sorry, I have to go." He walked, trying to ignore all of the pain in his body, straight and tall.  One of the things he had learned through life was that showing weakness during battle could be fatal.  As he walked, he heard a voice run sharply through his mind.

Wake up!

Sephiroth closed his eyes tightly and concentrated on ignoring the voice.  The voice of Jenova.  The siren of the creature that had caused him to nearly destroy the world.    He heard Cloud scream, but it sounded far away.  Sephiroth retreated into his mind to dispel the monster within.  He walked, walked within his mind, ignoring the screams he heard.  The screams of his conscience and victims.  There she is.  Jenova.  She was beautiful.  Rave-colored hair, streaked with gold, flowed without a wind to move it.  Her eyes were the most beautiful things about her, however.  They were an amber tint, the color of the purest gold.

Sephiroth…my child, return to me…

Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh.  Why would I return to you?  Does a mouse go back to the trap to be caught again?  Does the escaped convict go back to jail for a visit?  Does the gold chocobo return to human hands after being mistreated?

I never mistreated you, son…

Do not call me son, you sick bitch!  You used me, you took advantage of me when I was confused afraid!  You made me attack my friends and I almost destroyed my own home!!  I've never known my mother or any others, but I know that she is supposed to console and love her love.  Not manipulate and control him.

You will obey me, Sephiroth.  You cannot fight it…

Ha ha ha!  I cannot fight it?!  You must not know with whom you're dealing with you twisted old hag!  Get it through your ugly, hate-filled mind.  I'm-done-with-you.  Sephiroth felt the weight of the Masamune in his hand and smiled.  He didn't know how he summoned it in hid mind, but he was glad to have it.  I'll give you one more chance, get out of my mind.

You will regret this…

Sephiroth felt the creature leave and he returned to reality.  He saw Cloud on the ground, clutching his head in his hands, writhing on the ground.  He was screaming something intelligible, but there was one thing he heard.  Wake up, wake up, wake up…

Sephiroth smiled as he drove the Masamune into the girl's stomach to the hilt.  Her green eyes froze as did the smile on her face.  With her death, half of his (Mother's) task was completed.  With the Ancient dead, he could focus on letting the darkness into this world.  He threw the girl's body back into the gaping Prince's arms and walked out of the courtyard.  Before I do that though, I have a few personal tasks to complete.  May I, Mother? Thank you.  Sephiroth left Ansem and Cloud trying to help Aeris.  He went to his former house and knocked on the door.  It wouldn't be polite to just barge in, right Mother? Professor Gast opened the door and barely had time to breath before the Masamune was plunged into his heart.  He lifted the sword with one hand and watched as the man twitched like a fish.  Bored, Sephiroth threw black energy from his other hand, knocking the Professor off of his sword and into a wall.  Now it's Hojo's turn.  What? I cannot kill him?  Not yet?  As you wish, Mother.  Then I guess it's too the basement I go.  Sephiroth walked into the castle and was met by Zack. 

"Hey Sephiroth, where's the gang?" he asked, cheerfully.  One slash from the Masamune wiped the smile from the boy's face and he was sent into the wall, bleeding.  "Wha…wha…?" Zack was trying to speak, but pain and shock held him back.

The silver-haired youth smiled.  "You really do have the worst luck imaginable.  Doesn't he Mother?"  Sephiroth was about to continue his walk when he stopped and turned around.  "You haven't been hearing from Mother, have you?  A sweet voice in your mind?"

"I told her that I…already had a mother," Zack gasped.  He held the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.  "She'll never control me like she's doing with you…"

Sephiroth laughed.  "Stupid fool, you have no idea."  He walked, past the guards who waved at him in recognition, past the other kids that roamed the castle.  Leon, Yuffie, and some more.  I could kill them right now, but I have a task to complete first.  Maybe if I'm good, Mother? Sephiroth opened the door to the basement and began to walk down the stairs, already sensing the Heartless inside.  His walk was hindered, however, by a shout.  Sephiroth looked up to find Cloud their, Buster Sword in hand.

"Sephiroth!!" Cloud screamed.  "What the hell are you doing?!

"Just…Mother's work.  Why do you ask?" 

Cloud was seething.  "You almost killed Aeris, do you know that?!"

Sephiroth frowned at this.  "Almost?  Oh no, I've failed you, haven't I Mother? No? She doesn't matter anymore?"

"Who are you talking to?!" Cloud demanded.

Sephiroth smiled and shook his head, as if that were the dumbest question ever asked.  "Why, I'm talking to our Mother, silly."

"'Our' Mother?" Cloud shook his head.  "You mean that sick voice that was trying to talk to me?!"

"That 'sick voice' gave you life, little brother and I think you had better show her some respect."

Cloud clenched his teeth and shouted, "Don't ever call me little brother again.  There was a time when I considered you a brother, but now you're not even a friend!!"  Sephiroth flinched at this and smiled again.  He turned around and began walking down the dark stairs.

"Where are you going?!"

Sephiroth laughed.  "Someone has to let these poor Heartless out so that they can feed."

"Heartless?" Cloud stood in the doorway and waited. 

Sephiroth got to the door and he could hear scraping on the other side.  It seemed that the Heartless were hungry and Sephiroth would have to feed them.  He opened the door and the Heartless rushed out, eager to devour as many hearts as possible.  Back upstairs, he heard Ansem shout, "Cloud, we can't let the Heartless out!!  They'll destroy the castle!!"

Sephiroth walked back up the stairs and saw Cloud and Ansem both destroying Heartless, left and right. Sephiroth turned his back for a brief second to see how many more Heartless were coming, and felt the Buster Sword stab him through the back.  It exited from his stomach and Sephiroth could only watch it retreated, leaving the pain it had brought.  The Heartless had run into the castle and it rumbled.  Ansem, Cloud and Sephiroth tumbled down the stairs and into the room from whence the Heartless came.  A crack had opened in the ground and light blue, frothy liquid bubbled up. 

"The Life Stream," Ansem said.  "I didn't know it ran under the castle."

Sephiroth smiled and walked toward it, holding his stomach.  Cloud saw what he meant to do and tried to stop him, but he was too late and the silver-haired youth jumped into the stream. Cloud couldn't just let him get away.  With one final goodbye thrown at Ansem, Cloud dived into the Life Stream after Sephiroth.  The Prince just stood there dumbly, until he heard voices yelling.

"Here he is!!  It's the prince!!  He's the one who brought this upon us!!"

Ansem smiled, letting the darkness envelope him, cover him, until he felt wrapped in a cocoon of murk.  He hadn't brought this wave a Heartless on, but he would definitely be responsible for the second…

6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6; 6;

Sephiroth frowned when he saw Cloud stand up.  He already sensed that the blonde was not in control of his actions, and Sephiroth could see it in those cold, emotionless, blue eyes.  A cold smile had appeared on his lips as he brandished the Buster Sword and began walking slowly toward him.  Sephiroth looked toward the entrance and saw that Zack was also being controlled by Jenova.  He had knocked our Dariel while Sephiroth wasn't paying attention and was now also walking toward him.  The silver-haired youth that was with Cloud rushed over to Sephiroth's side.

"What's going on? What's wrong with them?" he asked.

"Jenova…" was the answer given.


	22. It Pours

Chapter 21

Seryl issued a false smile as he listened to the girl talk.  She was saying nothing of interest, only telling him all about herself.  He poked at his stew, listening to what Mother had to say.  It seemed she was finally ready to emerge and rule this pathetic world.  He was jerked out of his thoughts by the girl touching his hand.  She was looking deep into his eyes, as if she were searching… Searching for what? For him?

"Who are you?" she asked.  Who am I? I haven't thought about it in…a long time.  There was no need to.  Not when Mother could take care of everything.  Her word is infallible, I do not have to question myself.

"I am just…a man," Seryl replied.  A man? Am I? Do I qualify as one of these people since I have risen above them? Am I really above them? Of course I am…  I am one of Jenova's children.  I am chosen…  I am pure…

Danielle smiled, squeezing his hand.  "I've been talking all of this time, though.  I don't know anything about you…" She doesn't know anything about me.  Funny, I don't know anything about myself either.  My memories have been swept away with the coming of Jenova.

"I…don't remember my past…  I guess I just live in the present."  But am I truly alive? I rarely think for myself anymore…  Seryl tried to shake himself of his thoughts.  Why am I thinking of all this? Maybe…Jenova is losing her control of me… Seryl's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him.  Maybe Jenova is losing her control of me…

My child…

No…  Danielle looked at him, worried.  He looked dazed, and his eyes were half-closed.  "Seryl…?"  But he didn't answer.  He didn't even look at her.  For at that moment, he was fighting.  Not with a weapon, but with his heart.

Fayne awoke from sleep to find Riku absent.  Worried, she quickly dressed and jogged out into the hall.  Maybe Kairi knows where he is, she thought as she opened the door to her room.  Kairi wasn't present, but the demon standing there was reason enough for her to stay.  It turned around and Fayne gasped when she saw Sora.  Lying there in the bed, eyes closed and covered in blood, Fayne knew there was no way he was alive.  She still summoned the Shadowblade, though, to deal with the creature that had brought his demise.  The demon smiled and disappeared in a puff of black smoke and sparks.  Fayne ran to her friend and was shocked to see that he was still breathing.

"Sora…?" Fayne began to cry as the brunet slowly opened his eyes and coughed weakly, spraying blood.  "Don't worry, you're gonna be okay…"

"You…you remembered my name…" Sora smiled and motioned for her to come closer.  Fayne obliged and put her head right next to the brunet's mouth.  "…I…I want…"

"I'm here, Sora," Fayne replied, still sobbing.  She hadn't really gotten to know Sora that well, but the boy she knew didn't deserve to die…not like this.  Not stabbed through the chest, blood mingling with his tears.  Not dying as a stranger could only watch his life fade away.  He deserved to be back at his home, where he belonged, where all he had to worry about was how to get into mischief.  But Sora wasn't at home, playing hide and seek with his friends.  He wasn't sneaking out of the house or competing with Riku in everything imaginable.  He had been chosen as a keyblade master and this is what he had to show for it.  The sweet embrace of the Reaper's arms.  The cold kiss of Hades.  The exquisite requiem of death.

"Tell…tell…Kai…" The brunet coughed more blood and it was thick and dark, almost solid.  He didn't have much longer.  "Pleas…e…tell…her…that I lo…" Sora eyes widened, as if he saw something that Fayne couldn't.  Drenched in her friend's blood, she could only hug him as he reached weakly for the sky, offering his hand.  It stayed there for a second, maybe two, until it fell back to the bed, lifeless.  In death, Fayne only hoped that he could find what was always at his peaceful islands: utter silence…

"Where do you think you're going?" Bosch was looking at Kairi blankly, but she could care less.  Something horrible had happened to Sora, she could feel it in her heart. 

"I have to go," she replied, turning around.  Standing there was Ryu, his hand on his sword.  She looked behind her and saw that Bosch's hand was also near his sword.  "What's going on?"  Shard sneered as she walked toward Kairi.

"You're a fool, keyblade master…"

Kairi frowned.  "What do you mean?"

Shard laughed, a sound that was like beautiful music.  "You keyblade masters are so amusing.  Always, rushing to the aid of the innocent."  She folded her arms and smiled.  "Tell me, do I look innocent now?" Kairi remained silent, looking from Shard to Ryu to Bosch.  She then did the first thing that came to her mind.  She summoned the Promise Keeper, resigning herself to the possibility of an uneven fight.

"Who are you?" Kairi demanded.  Shard laughed again and Kairi shuddered.  That laugh was unbearable.  Kairi's eyes widened as Ryu began to glow a blood-red.  His eyes were closed and he was muttering something.  Kairi strained to hear but could only make out a part of the word: nova.  She turned to see that Bosch was also radiating an intense light, but his was an ice-cold blue.  "What's happening…?"

Shard shook her head sadly, a cold smile on her lips.  "I'm sorry it had to come to this, my child.  But you keyblade masters cannot be allowed to interfere in my plans.  And I do have such big plans…" With that she faded away leaving behind a shadow.  Except this shadow was white and bright, and it faded away with her.

Kairi turned back to the two teens, focusing on the problem at hand.  She decided to escape while they were preoccupied, for she had sensed a power resonating in the both of them that chilled her blood.  As soon as she stepped backward, however, both of the teens' eyes opened and energy exploded outward from their bodies.  It was like an explosion and Kairi brought up an Aero spell to protect herself.  As the energy raced toward her, she just prayed that it was enough to save her.

Jessed stood from his table, eyeing the three hooded figures.  There was a sense of foreboding surrounding them, and the patrons of the diner and bar began to leave slowly.  Soon the restaurant was deserted, save for the four standing there. and the leader began to speak.

"You have forgotten who you are and you have forgotten where you came from…" Jessed bristled at this.  He didn't like to be reminded of his past, especially since he didn't know most of it.  He only remembered the loneliness he felt as a kid, going from person to person begging for food.  There was no one that loved him and no one he loved until Dariel picked him up. 

"Then why don't you tell me who I am, and then you can tell me who you are," he replied.  Jessed felt a little uneasy as that glowing eye gazed at him.  He felt as if the eye was penetrating his very soul.

"Very well," the figure replied, removing the hood.  It was a man, about twenty-five years of age, with short black hair and pale skin.  One of his eyes was gold and seemed to glint every time it moved.  The other was a crystalline blue.  "My name is Kain." He gestured to the two behind him, "They are servants, so they need no mention."

Jessed nodded.  "Go on…"

"We belong to the people that created the keyblades.  We are called the Unknown.  Years ago, our ancestors were all living in a town called Salom, waiting for the keyblade masters to appear and fulfill their destiny.  They were to destroy an ultimate evil, and we were supposed to aid them when the time came."  Kain sat down in one of the abandoned chairs, motioning for Jessed to do the same.  "In all those years, our ancestors waited and waited.  Many of them began to wonder if the keyblade masters would ever appear, and even more began to think they were wasting our lives there.  So a few of them decided to change their destiny and move to a place where they can live their lives.  The ones that stayed in Salom, stayed true to their duty, shunned them and decreed that they could never enter their birthplace again.  In spite of this, we flourished and were happy with the decision we made."

"Well that's special, isn't it?" Jessed replied, sarcastically.  "But what does any of this have to do with me?"

Kain sighed.  "I am getting to that." He stood once again.  "We have been looking everywhere for you, trying to bring you back where you belong.  We didn't find you immediately because we thought you were still on our world.  We didn't realize that you were taken here…"

"Taken? By whom?"

"By an agent of Salom who thought that your home was with them.  However, what the agent didn't count on was being attacked by Heartless on the way to Salom."

Jessed frowned.  "How do you know that's what happened?"

"It is the only logical explanation.  You would never be left alone willingly, you are too important."

The red-head just stared.  "Too important? Me?"

"Yes," Kain answered.  "Our leader is a skilled magician, and psychic.  He once told of the birth of a boy, a boy with fiery red hair and eyes of gold."  He looked at Jessed.  "Sound familiar?"

"Yeah but…why am I so important?"

"Because he said that you would be the one to make contact with the keyblade masters, that you would bring them to us and our duty would be completed."

"Really?" Jessed was amazed that their leader came so close to the truth.  Sure he was hired to hunt and kill the keyblade masters, but he wasn't going to bring them back to their town.  "So that's why you all want me so badly? Because I can be the one to give you your lives?"

Kain nodded.  "Yes, with our mission completed, we can live our lives in peace and so can our cousins in Salom."  Kain put a hand on Jessed's shoulder.  "That is why you must come with us…"

Jessed shrugged the hand off.  "I'm not going anywhere with you.  Just because you guys want to have lives doesn't mean I have to give up mine…"

"We don't want to make you stay.  Just visit, and meet our leader…"

Jessed stood up.  "No thanks, I have better things to do…" He turned to walk out of the door, but found it blocked by the two hooded figures.  Jessed ground his teeth.  "Get out of my way…" The two figures just stood there, not responding, but not moving either.  "I said move," he commanded, throwing a Thundaga spell at them.  Instead of being hurled through the door like he suspected it, the electricity bounced off of them and came back to him.  His eyes widened as the currents coursed through his body and he dropped to his knees, smoke rising from his body. 

Kain walked slowly to him and knelt down.  "That was a bad idea, Jessed.  Although they're servants, they are still powerful practitioners of all kinds of magic.  Reflect being one of them." Jessed tried to respond, but found himself incapable of doing so.  The only thing he could manage was a grunt as he fell into unconsciousness.  Kain inspected him to see if he had any serious injuries, and, when seeing that he was fine, ordered the two servants to lift him up…carefully.  Kain focused his energy, causing a purplish void to appear in the restaurant.  The more he concentrated, the bigger the void became, until it was big enough for two men to walk through.  Kain let the servants go through first, carrying Jessed, and walked in after them.  The void shrank behind them until there was nothing left except air.

Reeper opened his eyes as he heard a voice.  Not Seryl's voice as he expected, but the voice of a siren.  The voice was beautiful and Reeper's heart would have cried for it if it were still there.  He heard the siren voice again and warned himself.  Sirens can lead to the abyss.  He sat up and listened for the voice again, but everything was silent.  Too silent, actually.  His heightened senses should be able to hear some kind of activity inside of the coliseum but…nothing.  Something was amiss, and Reeper was going to find out what it was.  He picked up his sword and scabbard on the way out and strapped them to his back. 

He put his hand on the doorknob and that's when he saw the blood.  What?  When did this occur?  Out of curiosity, he went to the bathroom and checked his reflection, surprised that blood was on his face.  He touched it with his fingertips, finding it still wet and still warm.  Whose blood is this? He looked at his reflection again and cursed, breaking it.  His eyes…they had that glow…  That same glow as Cloud and as Seryl…  That means…

Wake up…

Reeper cried out as a bone spike ripped from his skin.  Not out of pain, but out of surprise.  I'm…I'm changing and I can't even stop it, he thought frantically as the bones began to cover his skin.  As he changed, he felt his mind fade into darkness as he struggled to stop the transformation.  He was powerless however, and was cast aside by the force known as Jenova. 

Now, my puppet, I have another job for you to do.  The other keyblade master refused to bend to my will and I will not tolerate it.  Find him…and rip him apart…

"Wake up, Barret," Vincent commanded.  The Avalanche leader, however, was soundly asleep and Vincent knew that not many things could awaken him.  Except this, Vincent thought, raking his claw across Barret's shoulder.  Barret yelped and awoke swinging out with his fists to catch his victimizer.  Vincent jumped back to avoid the blow and smiled.  "Sorry, but I had to awaken you somehow…"

Barret, as angry as all hell, struggled to free himself from the tangle of sheets, cursing loudly all the while.  "What the #%% was so damn important that you had to cut me with that #&%ed up claw?!"

"Something is wrong, Barret." Vincent looked up.  "I can sense it…"

Barret, finally liberated of the sheets, folded his arms.  "So what?"

"So we have to investigate.  People could be in danger."

"So what?" Barret repeated, pouting.  He was still angry about being clawed, but got serious when he saw the look Vincent gave him.  "Alright alright, damn.  That cold-ass stare always gets to me." He stood up and walked to the cabinet where his gun-arm was stored.  "So what we gon' do, Vamp?" he asked, attaching the weapon to his arm.

"We'll just walk around a little," Vincent answered, ignoring the nickname he had been given.  "Hopefully my feelings are unfounded."

Riku was truly happy for one of the first times in days.  He had resisted the control of that woman and his triumph gave him new hope.  If he could resist her, then he could break the control that Ansem had over him.  He was walked back to his room, surprised that Fayne wasn't there.  She probably just went looking for food or something, he thought uneasily.  He noticed a piece of paper on the table and picked it up. 

Riku,

I woke up and found you gone so I'm going to Kairi's to see if she knows where you are.  Stay there! And sleep! You shouldn't be out of bed after crashing through a door you know.  I'll be back shortly.

                                                                                                                                                            Love,

Fayne

Riku put the letter down, feeling his heartbeat quicken.  That letter should have reassured him that everything was alright, but something told him that wasn't the case.  He decided to go to Kairi and Sora's room to see if Fayne was still there.  He ran out, slamming the door shut behind him.  As he ran, his anxiousness began to blossom into panic and he pushed himself to go faster.  He turned the corner and ran to the room, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him.  There was Fayne, drenched in blood.  She was covering up someone and Riku got a glance at the face before the blanket when over it.  Sora…

For once in his life, he was simply speechless.  This just couldn't be.  He tried to say something, anything, but found he was incapable of doing so.  Fayne turned around to find Riku standing there, dumbly, and she broke down crying again.  Riku rushed to her and seeing her in so much pain caused him to find his voice again.

"Wh, what happened here…?" he asked, slowly.  She opened her mouth to answer, but her eyes widened with fear as she looked at something behind him.  Riku turned around to find a demon standing in the hallway, waiting.  With bone armor covering his body and spikes coming out of everywhere, he looked invincible.  He was holding two white swords that looked like they were also made of bone.  Fayne stumbled back, frantically trying to put distance between herself and the creature.  Riku was confused at Fayne's behavior.  Usually she was the first to rush at something, no matter how horrible it looked.

She pointed at it, tears running down her face.  "That's him!  That's who killed Sora!!" she cried, burying her face in her knees.  So it was Sora under that blanket, Riku thought sadly.  The grief he felt racking his body was slowly turning to rage.  He summoned his keyblade, gripping the handle so tightly that his palm ached.

"You…you killed Sora…" he muttered darkly.  His rage exploded at the realization of what that meant.  No more competitions with his friend.  No more arguing about who was better or fighting over the last piece of food.  "You killed Sora!!!" 

 "Yes I did, and if you had given in to Jenova, this would have never happened," the creature answered, smiling sickly.  "In a way it's your fault."

Riku shook his head violently.  "No, I'm through playing the self-pity game! I will take responsibility for my action, but I won't take the blame for something I didn't do!" He grasped the keyblade in both hands and his eyes narrowed.  "You-are-mine," he spat, slowly and deliberately.  With that, he rushed at the creature wildly, to avenge his fallen friend.


	23. Calamity from the Skies

Chapter 23

Kairi narrowed her eyes, trying to see and maintain her Aero spell simultaneously. She could only see bright purple as the energy the two boys released whipped around her, shrieking like uncontrolled wind. Just when she thought she could no longer keep her mind focused on the spell, the energy dissipated and Kairi collapsed to the ground, exhausted. She glanced up, horrified that the power of their energy had reduced their part of the city to crumbles. I hope everyone got out of here safely, she thought as she got to her feet. She had already exhausted most of her magic energy holding up that spell and she knew that the fight on her part would be mostly physical. As the dust cleared, she saw Ryu and Bosch standing side by side, each brandishing their own weapon. Ryu carried a broadsword, while Bosch favored a rapier.

Kairi didn't understand. Were they under that woman's control or something? "What's wrong with you two?!" she screamed. "You're going to let her control you like that?!"

Bosch actually laughed at this but Ryu remained somber. "Control? Us?" Bosch laughed even harder. "No, no. She doesn't have the power to control us."

"And why not?!" Kairi demanded.

Bosch grinned as his eyes began to glow. "Because, my dear, we are higher up on the food chain…" With that said, he rushed at Kairi, thrusting his rapier toward her stomach. Kairi jumped back, swinging her keyblade at his head. But he was already in motion, swinging the rapier up and making a light scratch on Kairi's cheek. Bosch then jumped back lightly, a smile on his face. He was just toying with her.

"Then why are you working for her?!" Kairi had to buy some time, hoping that the others would notice the commotion and come to her aid. She absently wiped the blood from her cheek.

"With," Bosch corrected. "We work with her." He looked to Ryu with a goofy smile on his face. "Ryu, you haven't said anything for a while. Why don't you answer the young lady's question?" Kairi frowned. This was all some kind of game to him, she thought angrily. But I have to get to Sora, and if that means dealing with these two, then…

"Alright," the blue-haired teen responded softly. "But here's the deal. We respect strength, especially unexpected strength like what we sense in you. You look like just an ordinary, puny little girl but we can feel your power resonating. We'll answer each question you have and let you go, but you have to put up a good fight. Deal?"

Kairi knew that if she wanted to get to the bottom of this, she would have to cooperate. She nodded and Bosch smiled, clapping his hands. "Good! I'll even answer your first question, free of charge. Jenova destroyed our planet." The smile slowly faded from his face. "Not destroyed as in annihilated, but destroyed as in she made it uninhabitable. We were forced to live deep underground in order to survive. The last time we saw the surface, it was a smoking crater…" Bosch narrowed his eyes. "People began to forget about the surface after a while, blaming, instead, dragons. Dragons were the ones that had destroyed the planet because they were fighting amongst themselves." He shook his head. "But that wasn't true… The dragons were trying to stop the coming of…Jenova…"

"That woman? She was Jenova? She did all of that damage to your planet?" Kairi was amazed that someone like her could have such power. Suddenly, Ryu attacked her while Bosch sat on the ground to watch. Kairi was confused for a second until she remembered the deal. She would have to fight to get the questions she wanted.

Yuyami brought both of his keyblades, crossed, to block the swing of Heyral, or Zack, he didn't know what his name was. The Buster Sword clashed against the two locked keyblades and he pushed, trying to gain ground. His eyes were glowing an ice-cold blue, and white wings had spilled from his back. The right one was feathery and soft, like an Angel's, while the left one was leathery and spiked, like some kind of demon. Heyral/Zack raised his keyblade and struck again, causing sparks to fly. Yuyami gritted his teeth as his arms vibrated from the force of the blow. He looked over and saw the silver-haired warrior named Sephiroth fighting furiously with Cloud once again. Yuyami decided to go on the offensive and began swinging his keyblades with increased fervor, making Heyral/Zack back up slowly. Yuyami, seeing that he was gaining ground, pressed his attack relentlessly.

Heyral/Zack grinned maniacally and his wings whipped around to the front, blocking Yuyami's attacks. He then swung his Buster Sword forcing Yuyami to block and his wings arched and began to vibrate. Before Yuyami could react, every feather and every spike began shooting at him, glowing intensely. Yuyami covered his face as he was bombarded by the missiles, taking more than a few hits before he used Aero to protect himself. The projectiles bounced off of the spell and were sent right back toward the astonished ex-Soldier. He covered himself with his wings and every one of the reflected missiles was blocked. Yuyami saw his chance and reached into his pocket, revealing a summoning gem. He only used it in case of emergency and this definitely was an emergency.

"You want to see a real Angel in action?" Yuyami smiled, half jeer, half amusement. "I'll show you the ultimate one." He raised the summoning gem high in the air as he called out in a loud clear voice, "Alexander!! Your presence is needed!! Reveal yourself and purge this place of evil!!" He threw the gem high into the air. "ALEXANDER!!"

Heyral/Zack emerged from the protection of his wings. He looked up to where Yuyami had thrown the gem and smiled. "Looks like your summon didn't work," he jeered, before rushing at him.

His assault was cut short by the power of Holy streaming toward him in the form of light-beams by the hundreds. Yuyami looked up and saw two large and beautiful wings expanding over the arena and beyond as they continued to unfurl. He barely made out the gem in the middle, glowing deeply as it began to expand. As it grew, so did the Holy beams it was throwing out, until they had all merged into one ray of intense, white light. Heyral/Zack was barely holding on, hiding behind his wings again and trying to hold up an Aero spell. Alexander had finally revealed himself and was standing there in all his glory. As he moved, steam erupted from his castle-like body. He raised his two massive arms, made up of towers and steeples, and the power of Holy was in intensified, destroying whatever it struck until the ex-Soldier was the only thing standing in the middle of a huge crater. Just as Yuyami was desperately thinking that maybe this guy was invisible, Heyral/Zack unfurled his wings and screamed. The white light brightened and everyone present had to cover their eyes. Suddenly the light disappeared and so did Alexander with it, returning to the gem that it emerged from.

Yuyami caught the falling gem and ran to the crater, peering into it. Nothing… Not even a feather… He turned to Sephiroth and found him alone, trying to awaken the girl. Cloud must've have escaped, he thought with a curse. Sephiroth walked over, carrying the girl effortlessly, and smirked.

"You couldn't kill him yourself?" he asked, with mock politeness. "You had to summon a creature to do your work for you?"

"I didn't see you gaining the upper-hand with Cloud," Yuyami responded, slightly annoyed. "And besides, I'm a survivor. I don't particularly care how I defeat my foe…as long as I'm the one standing in the end."

Sephiroth sneered. "You must have some pride? You wouldn't stab your enemy in his back…?"

"Shutup!!" Yuyami shouted. "You don't know anything about me, so just…shutup…"

"As you wish," Sephiroth responded, not caring that he had touched a nerve. He looked around at the arena, or what was left of it and shook his head. He then began walking toward the entrance. However he was stopped by Yuyami's voice.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked, curious.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "I think it's obvious what I'm going to do. Kill Cloud, and ultimately, Jenova as well." He turned to walk away but was stopped again by Yuyami. "What is it now?" he asked rudely.

"Why don't you come with me? We're going to stop Jenova and I'm sure that we'll run across Cloud." Yuyami smiled slightly, knowing he couldn't allow the silver-haired warrior to kill Cloud. "Besides, you're not that bad of a swordsman. We could really use you."

Sephiroth smirked and shook his head. "No thank you. I have my reasons for refusing at the moment, but maybe sometime in the future it could be a possibility." He turned and walked out of the arena, leaving Yuyami to his own endeavors.

Orlandu awoke and it wasn't the way he intended to awaken. Instead of getting up and stretching, maybe scratching his back with his sword, he was torn from sleep by a demon crashing through the wall. He opened his eyes and rubbed them. "What the hell…?" he croaked groggily. Suddenly a young boy with silver hair came jumping through the hole, eyes blazing. He landed on the demon and began pummeling him with his fists.

"Strong kid," Orlandu remarked, sleepily, as one of the boy's punches cracked the bone plate covering the demon's face. He was then kicked off and the demon removed two swords made of hard bone from his back. A sword appeared in the boy's hand and Orlandu saw that it was in the shape of a key. Orlandu snapped from sleep at the sight of the weapon. Wait a minute… Could it be? The boy jumped toward the demon, swinging furiously with the massive, black keyblade. Chains dangled from the hilt and Orlandu wondered how the boy was even carrying it. He rushed at the demon and swung, only to have his attack blocked. He swung again, and this time the demon ducked, causing the boy to be thrown off balance. The demon rose quickly, sending an elbow into the boy's gut.

Orlandu watched the fight, but he was more interested in the weapon the boy was carrying. It has to be the keyblade, he thought as the boy ducked and swung the keyblade at the demon's leg, crushing the bone and cutting straight through it. The demon stumbled and the boy took the chance to raise the keyblade and send it smashing into the demon's shoulder, severing the arm.

By God, this boy is really taking it to him, Orlandu thought as the boy screamed hoarsely and swung his keyblade sideways, hacking off the demon's arm at the elbow. Defenseless, the demon just fell to the ground and screamed its defiance.

"Shutup!!" the boy shrieked, stabbing the monster in the chest. Not satisfied, he began to furiously stab the monster shouting with each downward stroke until he could no longer raise his arms. The keyblade fell from his numb fingers and disappeared. He collapsed, breathing heavily and began to cry. The tears fell, unhindered, down his face as he looked up at the ceiling. Orlandu just watched, not wanting to interfere in whatever emotional roller coaster the boy was on.

Finally the boy stood and wiped the tears from his face. "I will avenge you Sora," he vowed, darkly. "I will kill Jenova and everything that serves her. I swear it on your life…" He turned around and noticed the Orlandu sitting there for the first time.

"Who are you?" the boy asked cautiously, still too tired to lift his arms.

"My name is Orlandu, I am a participant in this tournament." He stood up and eyed the boy who was covered in fresh scars and bruises. Blood was speckled here and there on his body and he had an arm wrapped around his ribs. "Who are you?"

"My name is Riku," he answered, softly. He noticed Orlandu's eyes shifting from him to the demon's carcass, questioningly. "That thing killed my best friend." He then walked back through the hole the demon had made in the wall.

Orlandu followed, pausing briefly to grab his sword and cloak. He already knew that this was one of the keyblade masters he had been sent to destroy. And yet he couldn't bring himself to kill the boy. Not now anyway… He stepped into the hall and marveled at the destruction the two had caused. Holes and deep slashes were in the walls, and a piece of the ceiling was on the ground. Some fight, he thought fleetingly. Many of the doors were open and Orlandu noticed that most of them were abandoned. Maybe the tournament is over now, because of that demon?

The boy walked into a room and Orland walked up peering in. There was a girl sitting in the corner with her head down, shoulders shaking. Kneeling down, the boy was speaking softly to her. The girl raised her head and Orlandu saw the tears in her red-rimmed eyes. She looked into the boy's face before hugging him. The boy just returned the hug, holding her. Orlandu looked around the room and saw the bed. There was blood there, but no body.

Orlandu decided to break the silence by clearing his throat. The two looked at him and he asked, "Where's the body?" Boy and girl looked at the bed simultaneously and said nothing. The bed was empty. The body was gone…

Vincent walked slowly through the hall, instinct warning him that something was amiss. He turned the corner first and saw a woman standing with her back turned. All he could see was that she had black hair with streaks of gold in it. She was also wearing all black. Vincent heard Barret's heavy footsteps and was about to turn around and quiet him when Barret cursed. Turning his head, Vincent saw the big ex-Avalanche leader stumble and fall toward him. Too late to move, Vincent was pushed into a wall by Barret, who was looking for something to grab hold of. They both fell and, in the process, Vincent's claw scratched the wall causing a screeching sound that echoed throughout the hall.

"Get off of me," Vincent commanded, their element of surprise now gone. The big, black man stood, muttering to himself as he helped Vincent up. The ex-Turk brushed himself off and was unsurprised to see that the woman was now facing them. She was smiling, and yet that didn't put Vincent at ease. There was something frighteningly familiar about her.

"Vincent Valentine," the woman stated, her gold-colored eyes gleaming. "I have been awaiting your arrival for quite a while now."

Unperturbed, Vincent brushed a lock of ebony hair out of his eyes. "And what business do you have with me, Ms…?"

"My name is unimportant at the moment, Mr. Valentine," the woman replied, still smiling brightly. "Instead I just want to ask you one simple question."

Barret, sick of being left out of the conversation, muttered, "Well, why we gon' answer yo questions when we ain't got no info from you yet?"

The woman glanced quickly at him, eyes flashing. She then smiled again, but Vincent had seen it. A momentary crack in the façade of the emotional exterior she maintained.. "Barret Wallace. You haven't changed at all, have you? Still fighting to save the Planet?"

"You bet yo ass I am," he responded coolly, quickly looking at Vincent. A single thought was transmitted between the both of them. 'This woman is not to be trusted' is what Vincent was thinking while Barret was simply thinking, 'I don't like this $&)#'. "But how you know dat?"

The woman giggled and stared into Vincent's eyes. "You know, don't you Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent nodded. Of course… How could he not know who this woman was when he could feel her in his very blood. "You are Jenova," he stated, no question in his voice.

"Ah so you remember me?"

"You made Sephiroth destroy Hollow Bastion," he said, emotionlessly. "It's your fault…"

Barret gaped and turned to Vincent. "You mean this &$# is Jenova?" he asked, incredulous. Vincent nodded and Barret's eyes narrowed as the faced the woman. "Thas it!! No more $## games!! I'm gon' teach you never to mess wit me or my friends again!!" He pointed his gun-arm at her and fired, unleashing a salvo of bullets on the seemingly defenseless Jenova. Instead of ducking or running, Jenova simply smiled and closed her eyes. The bullets, instead of tearing her to shreds, veered off course and went flying into every direction. Every direction except the smiling Jenova's. She opened her eyes suddenly, and the two men found themselves pressed against the wall by an unseen force. Jenova walked to Vincent and touched his cheek.

"You're the one I want," Jenova purred, stroking his cheek. "Together you and I can take over this world and many more. You saw the power of Sephiroth. Just think if we had more children, think of the possibilities…"

"Watchu mean 'more children'?" Barret demanded. "Vamp, what she talking 'bout?"

Vincent, still struggling against the force of Jenova, explained, "Sephiroth was the child of Lucrecia and I. Professor Hojo just spliced in Jenova cells to make him stronger." Barret cursed softly.

"Yes and this time, it wouldn't be just my cells," Jenova whispered, looking deep into his eyes. "The power of our children could bring all of the worlds to their knees." She brought her face close to his. "We can rule…together…"

Although cornered and unable to move, Vincent couldn't help but smirk at this. "And then, after you're done with me you kill me, right? There is an insect similar to you called the Black Widow. After she mates with the male spider, she devours him…"

Jenova laughed with delight. "Is that so? Well, rest assured. Maybe the Black Widow just ate the male spider because he was too ugly for her liking. If that's so, then you have nothing to worry about." She brushed hair out of his eyes.

"I think she killed him because she had no more use for him," Vincent replied, coldly.

"There's no point in me killing you…yet," Jenova assured him, whispering in his ear. "Just think about it…" she insisted, softly kissing the corner of his mouth. She then backed away. "Gentlemen, I bid you farewell," she said. With that, she disappeared, leaving only light behind. The two men fell from the wall and onto the ground. Vincent stood up and shook his head as Barret lay there.

"What she say to you?" he asked, curious.

Vincent shook his head again. "It does not matter…"

If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a little tempted…

Vincent sighed inwardly. Chaos… I thought you were in a permanent sleep after that last transformation. Oh well, I suppose all wishes can't be fulfilled.

I'm actually pleased that I was awake. It was worth it to watch you squirm in the hands of that woman…

She isn't a woman, and I didn't squirm…

You could use this to your advantage, human. It seems as if her attraction goes beyond simple breeding…

No, she only wants one thing and that's to make more warriors like Sephiroth that she can manipulate and control. But she won't draw me into her sick plan. I won't be a pawn in her game…


End file.
